¿Quién es el Jefe?
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [TERMINADO][COPY-PASTE][UA][OcC][SCC] Tomoyo ha tenido una vida de cuento de hadas, sin nada que preocuparse hasta que la muerte de su madre la hace tocar tierra y de manera poco agradable. Con un trabajo que tiene que aceptar a la fuerza, se enfrentara a Touya Kinomoto, su jefe, quien tendrá que soportar su torpeza.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.

¿Quién es el jefe?

A la muerte de su madre, Tomoyo Daidouji no heredó nada, excepto un montón de facturas… y un trabajo de oficina. Su nuevo jefe era muy atractivo, pero su carácter dejaba mucho que desear; la tenía por idiota simplemente porque no sabía archivar.

Lo último que necesitaba Touya Kinomoto en su vida era una mujer como Tomoyo, explosiva, pero torpe como ella sola. La habría despedido si no le hubiera prometido a su madre hacerse cargo de ella. Además, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería fuera de horas de oficina…

NOTAS:

Sera un fic de pocos capítulos, hay muy pocas historias de esta pareja y personalmente me gustan mucho, asi que espero la disfruten tanto como yo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Uno**

—Un trabajo —musitó Tomoyo Daidouji por enésima vez. Dejó de subirse las medias de seda para hacer una mueca y mirar al techo—. Espero que Dios y tú os estéis divirtiendo mucho, mamá.

Le dolía la cabeza, como durante el último mes, desde que su madre falleció de forma inesperada por un fallo de riñón.

Reconoció que podría haberle dolido un poco menos si no le hubiera dado su fortuna a todo el mundo menos a ella. Pero le había dejado… un trabajo.

Al menos había hecho eso. Con su ropa interior de satén azul se plantó ante el espejo. Se vio dominada por el miedo. Su cabello lacio y extrañamente ondulado en las puntas. Su cuerpo con curvas marcadas se negaba a dejarse domar por el ejercicio. Esa mañana tenía los ojos amatista con párpados pesados por falta de sueño, aunque ya los había maquillado con cuidado. Parecía una mujer joven y hermosa con el mundo al alcance de los dedos.

Si tan sólo fuera verdad.

Soltó una risa a medias y desterró el inusual temor.

Nunca en su vida había trabajado. Su madre había malcriado a su única hija. En sus veinticuatro años, sólo guardaba un puñado de recuerdos de ella, lo cual principalmente se debía a lo mucho que había viajado y a su apretada agenda social. No obstante, al ser su única familia, ella se había cerciorado de satisfacer todas sus necesidades materiales. El primer amor de Tomoyo había sido la moda, y se lo había consentido. Milán, París, Nueva York, Los Ángeles… conocía muy bien esos lugares. Había asistido a la escuela de diseño en París y Nueva York, todo pagado por su madre, aunque la verdad era que no tenía suficiente talento para abrirse paso en ese mundo tan competitivo y feroz. Desde entonces no se había mantenido ociosa… todo lo contrario, ya que organizar acontecimientos sociales era uno de sus talentos particulares, a pesar de que no contaba como trabajo ni le hacía ganar dinero.

Su madre la había mantenido con estilo, sin olvidar darle una abundante asignación mensual que depositaba directamente en su cuenta.

Pero eso había parado de repente a su muerte, y el dolor se había visto sustituido a la fuerza por el instinto de supervivencia.

Con todas las tarjetas de crédito que su madre le había dado estrujadas al máximo, con apenas dinero en la cuenta corriente para pagar el alquiler y sin asignaciones futuras, Tomoyo se enfrentaba a serios problemas. Tantos, que tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y aceptar el trabajo mal pagado que su madre le había dejado en el testamento.

—Un puesto de oficina —volvió a reír sin humor, sin ocultar la confusión y el dolor que sentía—. Y yo que no sé distinguir entre un fax y un escáner.

Se dirigió al armario repleto y suspiró, con la certeza de que en esa misma fecha el mes siguiente estaría viviendo en algún pequeño y horroroso apartamento. Adiós al piso en primera línea de playa en el sur de California. Una vez más, el corazón le dio un vuelco ante el súbito y traicionero olvido de su madre. «¿Por qué?», se preguntó con angustia. «¿Por qué me malcrió y consintió todos los caprichos para abandonarme de esta manera?».

No lo entendía, pero la autocompasión no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

Con esfuerzo, se ocultó detrás de la actitud despreocupada que mostraba al mundo. ¿Qué se ponía uno para un trabajo que requería que te presentaras a las ocho de la mañana? Mientras se vestía, sus pensamientos no paraban de repetir las acuciantes preguntas… ¿por qué su madre la había mandado a una pequeña subsidiaria de lo que una vez había sido un enorme conglomerado de ingeniería? Conglomerado dividido por su testamento, para repartir las piezas entre diferentes inversores que habían sido sus amigos íntimos.

Amigos a los que había considerado más que a su propia hija.

Su destino era trabajar para un ingeniero que sin duda llevaba una calculadora en la mano, de nombre Touya Kinomoto. Como había colaborado durante años con su madre, lo imaginaba viejo, apergaminado y duro. Mezquino.

Con un escalofrío, se enfundó un traje rojo de falda corta, que esperaba que fuera bastante profesional. Los zapatos que se puso le añadieron nueve centímetros y una confianza en sí misma en ese momento escasa. Quería parecer sofisticada. Refinada. Pero así como se sentía capaz de engañar a todo el mundo, no conseguía convencerse a sí misma. Se veía frívola, volátil y descarada, lo que la envió de vuelta al cuarto de baño para intentar hacerse un buen peinado.

«Puedo hacerlo». Pero durante un momento de debilidad se hundió en la cama. «¿Puedo?» ¿Podía hacer algo más que organizar fiestas para los ricos y famosos? ¿Sería difícil cobrar por esos servicios?

Muy difícil. Tanto que prefería realizar ese… trabajo en una oficina. ¿Lograría sobrevivir por sus propios medios?

Contuvo un sollozo inesperado, alzó la barbilla y se obligó a sonreír. Al ponerse en pie le temblaron las rodillas, pero aguantó. En su vida no había sitio para la autocompasión o el miedo patéticos, sólo para la determinación.

El traje no era apropiado.

«Demasiado llamativo», decidió mirando su fino reloj de oro. Se quitó el traje para probar con otro. No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba el señor Kinomoto sobre la tardanza, pero si la despedía incluso antes de empezar, entonces sí que estaría en problemas. Y siendo su único talento real el poder navegar con los ojos vendados por las laberínticas calles de cualquier distrito de la moda, ¿quién en su sano juicio la iba a contratar?

Volvió a detenerse ante el espejo y se observó con ojos críticos. Un coqueto jersey azul sobre una falda larga y amplia con flores. Tacones, desde luego; jamás iba a ninguna parte sin ellos. ¡Demasiado informal! Añadió una chaqueta de lino y esperó lo mejor. Al correr hacia su coche, jadeando y resollando por el esfuerzo de la mañana, maldijo otra vez esa hora intempestiva.

Cómo odiaba las mañanas.

Puso en marcha su pequeño BMW y salió del exclusivo barrio de Newport Beach. Al entrar en la autopista 405 se dio cuenta de que había cometido su primer error al considerar que llegaría en treinta minutos desde la playa hasta Irvine. Daba la impresión de que toda la población de California se ponía a trabajar a la misma hora.

Al alcanzar su salida de la autopista, nadie quiso dejarla cruzarse. Frustrada, probó con uno de sus seductores guiños de ojo y recibió… un maleducado gesto con la mano.

¿La gente se comportaba de esa manera habitualmente?

El pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío. Sí, había estado protegida, pero tenía amigas que trabajaban. «No, es mentira», se recordó. ¿No lo había descubierto durante las últimas semanas, cuando una a una sus así llamadas amigas la habían abandonado al hacerse públicos los términos del testamento de su madre?

Estaba sola, completamente sola, por primera vez en su existencia.

E iba a llegar muy tarde. No le extrañaba. Su madre siempre había afirmado que llegaría tarde incluso a su propio funeral. Había llegado tarde al de ella, pero eso se debió a que la limusina con la que había contado toda su vida había desaparecido, destinada a otro cliente. Se vio obligada a ir en su coche y se perdió todo el servicio. Sabía que a su madre no le habría sorprendido, pero tenía la sensación de que llegar con retraso ese día era un lujo que no se podía permitir.

La pequeña burbuja de tensión que tenía asentada en su estómago resultaba nueva y desagradable. Lo mismo sucedía con la aprensión acerca de su futuro y la constante herida abierta por la traición de su madre.

El atasco la forzó a detenerse en el carril veloz, rodeada de miles de coches parados. Nunca se había obsesionado con nada, pero no podía creerse que llevara haciendo eso toda la mañana.

Sacudió la cabeza, puso música y se resignó a esperar que el tráfico se despejara mientras trataba de aclararse la mente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los dedos de Touya volaban sobre el teclado. Sumido en profunda concentración, llevaba horas trabajando, pero en ese momento no podía parar. Se hallaba tan cerca ya de conseguirlo.

—Touya.

De forma vaga oyó una voz femenina que lo llamaba, y de la misma forma vaga supo que se trataba de Sakura.

No le prestó atención.

Todos esos años se había dedicado al _hardware_ , al diseño de ordenadores para ganarse el suelo… pero ya se había acabado. Gracias a la generosidad de Sonomi Daidouji a su muerte, se le encogió el corazón al recordarlo, podía dedicarse a su primer amor. El _software_. Y se hallaba a sólo unos minutos de alcanzar la perfección del sistema que imaginaba que revolucionaría todas las oficinas del país.

—Touya.

«Unos minutos más», pensó, estirando las piernas embotadas demasiado largas para tenerlas durante tantas horas bajo el escritorio. «Unos minutos más y las cosas quizá encajen en su sitio». Casi podía oír a las grandes compañías informáticas llamar a su puerta. «Bill Gates, sufre».

—Touyaaa.

Sin apartar la vista del teclado, gruñó y agitó una mano por encima del hombro para que lo dejara en paz. Con la facilidad que sólo alcanzan las personas concentradas, volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. «Pon ese comando aquí y no allí…»

—Lo siento, Touya.

—No es nada —murmuró de forma automática. ¿Por qué había elegido trabajar en el despacho frontal en vez de en el suyo, pasillo abajo, algo que le habría proporcionado más intimidad? Porque tenía prisa, siempre tenía prisa—. Vete.

—Touya —insistió una sonriente Sakura—. Por favor, ¿podrías mirarme?

Con un suspiro, se enderezó conteniendo a duras penas su impaciencia. Se pasó los dedos por un pelo ya revuelto y apartó los ojos de la pantalla el tiempo suficiente para mirar con expresión centelleante a la única persona que se atrevería a interrumpirlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

—A mí también me alegra verte —repuso Sakura con dulzura.

—Estupendo. Fantástico. Y ahora vete —ya se había concentrado otra vez en el ordenador cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—Touya, ¿podrías dirigir esos ojos marrones hacia aquí otro minuto? ¿Por favor?

—Estoy realmente ocupado —soltó con los dientes apretados. Los dedos ansiaban volver al teclado.

—Pero…

—Éste es el motivo por el que necesito una secretaria —anunció él—. Para mantener a la gente lejos.

—No serías capaz de mantener a una secretaria —dijo Sakura, señalando el despacho atestado, que parecía haber sufrido los rigores de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Había papeles y carpetas por doquier, y un almacén entero de componentes de ordenador—. Nadie que no sea uno de esos programadores locos con los que trabajas querría trabajar con un perfeccionista, un adicto al trabajo…

—¿Para qué has venido? Sólo dime eso —suplicó, apoyando los dedos en el teclado al tiempo que miraba la pantalla con añoranza.

—Oh, quita ese ceño de tu cara bonita… no he venido a molestarte con tu declaración de la renta. Todavía no —el tono herido de Sakura funcionó y Touya rió.

Al ser la única contable en el pequeño edificio, la alta y esbelta belleza italiana se había ocupado de los cuatro departamentos, el suyo incluido. Además de llevar los libros de cuentas, daba consejos y afecto fraternal no solicitados, aparte de unos cuantos chistes verdes.

—¿Y qué podría ser más importante que Hacienda? —bromeó él, resignado a la interrupción.

—No mucho —ella sonrió y pareció mucho más joven que los treinta años que tenía—. ¿Recuerdas a esa secretaria a la que aludes siempre? Creo que ha llegado. La vi dando vueltas abajo, estudiando los diferentes despachos y placas en las puertas, como si no supiera a dónde tenía que ir.

—No he contratado a ninguna secretaria.

—Me contaste que Sonomi se desprendió de sus acciones en la empresa, haciendo que fuera sólo tuya… siempre y cuando le garantizaras a su patéticamente malcriada hija un trabajo.

—Sí —se frotó la mano contra el pecho ante el súbito dolor. Sonomi había muerto. Ya no volvería. Al pensar en su hija, a quien jamás había visto, su corazón, por lo general receptivo, se endureció—. Ni siquiera se molestó en aparecer en el funeral de su madre —intentó recordar lo que Sonomi le había contado de ella. Una caprichosa de la ropa. Le gustaban las fiestas. Viajera… todo pagado por su madre, desde luego. Nada halagador—. Quienquiera que vieras, no puede ser ella —afirmó—. Una empresa de _software_ que aún debe demostrarlo todo, no tiene nada que ofrecerle a una amante de la vida social.

—Puede que no —Sakura se encogió de hombros—. Pero Naomi Campbell (*) está aquí —le lanzó una mirada altiva que Touya no tuvo problemas en descifrar.

No le avergonzaba reconocer que había disfrutado de un buen número de aventuras con mujeres, a las que su buena amiga había odiado. Pero nada la crispaba más que una mujer con un cuerpo de infarto.

—¿Se parece a Naomi Campbell? —preguntó, incapaz de contener una amplia sonrisa cuando Sakura miró al techo—. ¿De verdad?

—Barbie conoce a Los Vigilantes de la Playa —espetó, provocando su risa. Sakura bufó—. ¿Qué tienen las tipas de ojos grandes y expresión seductora que vuelven estúpidos a los hombres? Y tiene enormes…

—Sakura —cortó él aún sonriendo—. No me busca a mí… no puede ser. Es imposible que aparezca por aquí la hija de Sonomi —no había leído el extenso testamento de Sonomi, ni siquiera había podido abrir la fina carpeta que trataba sobre él y que le había enviado su abogado, pero imaginaba que Tomoyo Daidouji había recibido una buena parte del pastel. No le haría falta trabajar. Miró el reloj—. Además, son las diez de la mañana. ¿Qué clase de secretaria empezaría a trabajar tan tarde? —volvió a centrar toda su atención en el ordenador—. Y ahora vete y déjame solo.

—De acuerdo… pero tú lo has pedido.

Touya suspiró cuando se fue y volvió a mirar la pantalla. Al fin iba a poder continuar con el trabajo.

Decidió que mataría a la siguiente persona que lo interrumpiera, y no tardó en olvidarse de todo menos de lo que hacía. En el fondo de su mente, remolineaba la visión de su programa en funcionamiento. Y por una vez, gracias a Sonomi, tenía ese sueño al alcance de la mano.

—Ejem.

¡Otra vez no! Necesitaba un arma. Sí, eso era. Una pistola de agua, tal vez, o una…

—Perdón.

—Si no hay un incendio —gruñó—, entonces no quiero… —por el rabillo del ojo la vio; las palabras se desvanecieron de su cerebro. Era pequeña, exuberante y una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás había visto. Cuando ella sonrió, se le secó la boca.

—Hola —lo saludó con un movimiento de los dedos.

Detrás de ella, boquiabiertos y babeantes, estaban Eriol, Yukito y Yue, sus tres técnicos. Les arrojó dagas con los ojos y retrocedieron sin olvidar cerrar la puerta.

—Busco al señor Kinomoto —anunció esa criatura exótica con voz dulce y musical—. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo Daidouji. La profesional de los actos sociales. La princesa malcriada… su secretaria.

Un lazo imaginario se cerró en torno a su cuello. Le gustaban las mujeres llamativas tanto como a cualquiera, puede que incluso más, pero era imposible que pudiera trabajar con una de ellas, en especial una con el estilo de vida y la actitud que se suponía que tenía ella. No podía respetar a alguien que desconociera lo que era el trabajo duro o el valor de un dólar ganado a pulso, y Touya jamás trabajaba con alguien a quien no respetara en un cien por cien.

—Esto es CompuSoft, S.A., ¿verdad? —su voz podía despertar a los muertos, y, por desgracia, Touya no lo estaba—. Comprobé el número de la oficina en el directorio de abajo. Debes de ser el recepcionista.

Gimió mentalmente y se levantó. Se prometió que a partir de ese momento trabajaría en el aislamiento de su despacho. Ella le lanzó otra sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos amatista y soñadores le hicieron creer que flotaba.

—Mi madre…

¡Demonios! Su madre. Su mentora, su querida amiga y su figura a seguir. Sonomi Daidouji había significado todo para él, y Touya le había hecho una promesa. El lazo se cerró más.

—Tu madre me habló de ti —logró decir Touya a pesar del nudo en la garganta.

—¿Sí? —pareció sorprendida—. Entonces, ¿sabes que trabajaré aquí?

Él asintió y se preguntó qué podía hacer. Jamás había roto una promesa y no pretendía empezar en ese momento, en especial cuando se trataba de Sonomi; sin embargo, no tenía ningún sitio para esa mujer en su empresa. Ninguno en absoluto.

—Quizá puedas hablarme un poco de este sitio, del jefe —añadió ella con otra dulce sonrisa mientras se movía con gracilidad por la estancia. La falda fluía en torno a sus tobillos y se aferraba a sus muslos. La ligera chaqueta que llevaba se abría por el centro, revelando el jersey, ceñido sobre sus suaves y perfectas curvas.

En cualquier otra situación, Touya supo que le regalaría su sonrisa más encantadora y que ya estaría seduciéndola. Era un tipo de mujer hecha para la seducción, y así como no le gustaba contratarlas, le encantaba el juego.

Pero eso representaría placer, y su negocio era una empresa seria. Su negocio. La niña de sus ojos. Sintió pavor. Con esa mujer cerca, ninguno de los chicos, a los que se les caía la baba ante cualquier falda, realizaría un gramo de trabajo productivo.

—¿Es agradable? —preguntó ella con el ceño un poco fruncido—. ¿Paciente?

—¿Quién?

—El jefe, tonto —rió—. Ya sabes, el señor Kinomoto.

—Hmm… ¿agradable? No —afirmó erguido. La coronilla de ella no le llegaba ni al mentón. Era pequeña, femenina, hermosa. Y no la quería allí—. En realidad… es terrible. Un tipo duro con el que trabajar. Feo —añadió desesperado.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver… —meditó Tomoyo.

—Deberías irte. Ahora —la idea surgió de alguna parte. No rompería la promesa si era ella quien se iba, ¿verdad? No sería su culpa—. Deberías irte antes de que te vea.

—Te pone nervioso, ¿eh? —ladeó la cabeza y lo estudió con simpatía; respiró hondo y atrajo su atención peligrosamente hacia abajo, haciendo que las hormonas de él se agitaran—. No te preocupes —le dijo con una confianza que Touya pudo ver que nacía más de una bravata—. Quizá ahora que me tiene para ayudarlo, se muestre más amable.

—Hmm… —sintió que la culpa lo dominaba—. Sí… bueno…

—Las cosas se arreglarán —replicó ella, con el rostro abierto y marcado por una emoción sincera, lo que acentuó aún más el sentimiento de culpa de Touya—. Ya lo verás. Lo apaciguaré un poco. Ya sabes, seré como una madre.

Touya jamás había recibido un trato especialmente cariñoso, y quizá por eso tendía a exhibir una opinión baja sobre cualquiera que dependiera demasiado de los afectos familiares.

—Lo más probable es que eso no ayude mucho —reconoció.

—Todo el mundo necesita un cariño maternal.

—No todo el mundo —al menos no Touya Kinomoto. Él no necesitaba a nadie. Punto. Y nunca lo haría. Pero ella parecía tan optimista, al tiempo que nerviosa, que perdió el deseo de proseguir con la farsa, aunque fuera una mujer exuberante—. Mira…

—No pasa nada —añadió Tomoyo con amabilidad, asintiendo. El pelo negro se agitó alrededor de su rostro y le enmarcó unos ojos penetrantes—. Estaré bien.

—No, no lo entiendes…

—Sí. Intentas ser amable.

Touya tuvo ganas de reír. Nunca antes lo habían acusado de ser amable.

—No —aseguró con sonrisa tensa—. No es así.

—No tienes que decirme lo malo que es —tragó saliva y Touya se sintió como un miserable—. De verdad que puedo sobrellevarlo. Es que… indícame en qué dirección debo ir —susurró—. Y lo averiguaré por mí misma.

—Ya lo has hecho —demonios; la disculpa suavizó su voz y suspiró con pesar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Lo quisiera o no, iba a tener que enfrentarse a la situación; pero, por otro lado, lo mismo le sucedía a ella. Ese no era sitio para Tomoyo Daidouji, y cuanto más pronto lo comprendiera, mejor para los dos.

—Quiero decir que probablemente tendrías que haberte marchado mientras tuviste la oportunidad —los ojos de ella reflejaron su confusión, y no la culpó—. Yo soy el monstruo —explicó—. Touya Kinomoto.

Notas:

(*) Naomi Campbell: No tuve con quien mas comparar! Lo siento! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Dos**

—¿Tú eres Touya Kinomoto? —se sentía aturdida.

—Me temo que sí.

—Pero…

¡Santo cielo! Un hombre que medía más de un metro ochenta de complexión dura y varonil la observó. Tenía los ojos marrones entrecerrados, nublados por pensamientos que ocultaba con facilidad. Aunque con esa mandíbula cuadrada e implacable adivinó que no estaba especialmente entusiasmado. Unas manos enormes y anchas reposaban en sus caderas, los pies bien separados. Exhibía una actitud de suprema confianza. Llevaba una camisa blanca bajo la cual se abultaban unos bíceps impresionantes, y unos vaqueros viejos que le quedaban demasiado bien.

Parecía un rufián. Un salteador de caminos, espléndido y temperamental. ¿Qué había sido del tipo grotesco con una calculadora? Ese hombre era joven, como mucho apenas había pasado de los treinta años, agudo y, a juzgar por su expresión, duro como el acero.

Al principio había parecido dulce y amigable, pero ya no. En ese momento era todo lo contrario. ¡Y pensar que se había preocupado por él ante la posible ira del «jefe»!

—Santo cielo. Esto no va a funcionar.

—¿De verdad? —el alivio suavizó sus facciones.

Un gemido audible se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y Touya volvió a fruncir el ceño. Estiró un largo brazo por delante de ella y la abrió de golpe. Tres hombres, dos de ellos encajaban a la perfección con la imagen de unos locos del ordenador, casi se cayeron de bruces al suelo.

Se recuperaron con rapidez, en particular por la mirada furiosa que les lanzó Touya, y, disculpándose, se marcharon por el pasillo.

—Lo siento —le dijo a Tomoyo—. Andamos cortos de estímulos por aquí. ¿Decías que esto no iba a funcionar?

Asintió, al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo un genio informático podía tener esa voz ronca, como un buen whisky añejo.

—Sí. Lo siento. Pero… bueno, en mi experiencia, no trabajo bien con hombres como tú.

—¿Hombres como yo? —parpadeó.

Del otro lado de la puerta cerrada, volvió a oírse un sonido. Parecía una… risita. Tres risitas.

Touya respiró hondo y no les hizo caso.

Tomoyo volvió a imaginarse a los tres hombres pegados a la puerta, Podría haber sonreído de no ser por la expresión de Touya.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso de que no trabajas bien con hombres como yo? —quiso saber, irguiendo los hombros.

Significaba que estaba cansada de apartar manos curiosas del tipo de hombre que la juzgaba por su apariencia. Cansada de que le dieran una palmadita en la cabeza como si fuera un juguete.

Le sucedía desde la pubertad, que, por desgracia, había tenido a temprana edad. En su experiencia, delante estaba el tipo de hombre que casi con toda seguridad podría tratarla de esa manera. Indiferente, ecuánime, sabelotodo, arrogante.

—Sencillamente significa que lo siento, señor Kinomoto —repuso—. Pero esto no funcionará. Es evidente que eres un hombre que no necesita a nadie. Sin duda no a mí —dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta antes de recordar algo aterrador.

Ella necesitaba desesperadamente el trabajo.

Sin él, su destino era la calle. Al ser una mujer no habituada a la tensión, le había resultado muy fácil olvidar ese pequeño detalle. ¿Podría encontrar otro trabajo?

La idea casi le provocó una carcajada. Con su _curriculum_ , tendría suerte si terminaba en el mostrador de una hamburguesería. La mano se le paralizó en el pomo y luchó con el orgullo, el miedo y algo incluso más nuevo… la irritación.

¿Por qué no la había querido para el puesto?

—¿Has olvidado dónde aparcaste el coche? —preguntó él con educación a su espalda.

Lo que faltaba. El _sexy_ sabelotodo era un listillo.

—No —esbozó su sonrisa más cálida y se volvió para enfrentarse al rostro severo más atractivo que había visto jamás—. Acabo de pensar que tal vez… —cómo odiaba eso—. Tal vez te juzgué con demasiada premura.

Él la contempló largo rato, y sus ojos fríos no revelaron nada. Los dos ignoraron los alientos contenidos del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Quiere decir que no te marchas? —preguntó al final.

—Así es —interiormente se encogió ante el inconfundible pesar de su voz—. A menos que me despidas.

—Por lo que sé de ti, no tienes experiencia en nada, salvo quizá en estudios sociales.

—Puedo realizar este trabajo —se envaró en defensa automática por la desaprobación y el disgusto que percibió.

—Maldita sea —Touya soltó un suspiro pesado—. Además, no puedo despedirte. Resulta algo complicado.

Desde el pasillo, llegó un suspiro de alivio unánime que hizo que Tomoyo se sintiera mejor. Al menos sus empleados querían que se quedara. Se relajó un poco. ¡Aún no había fracasado!

«Te lo demostraré, mamá. Puedo hacerlo». Pero entonces registró las palabras de él.

—¿Que no puedes despedirme? ¿Por qué?

Parecía imposible que la mandíbula de Touya se endureciera más, pero no fue así.

—Olvídalo. ¿Qué sabes del trabajo que desempeña una secretaria?

—Eh… —lo que sabía cabría en el bolsillo trasero… si tuviera uno—. Sé hacer café —improvisó, recurriendo a la habilidad que creía compartir con todas las secretarias. Touya Kinomoto cerró los ojos y gimió—. Y —añadió en un impulso brillante—, por teléfono poseo una voz muy agradable.

La principal cualidad de Touya era pensar. No había nada que le gustara menos que no entender algo… y distaba mucho de entender a la hija de Sonomi.

—Dime una cosa —suplicó—, ¿por qué quieres este trabajo?

—Bueno… se trata de una larga historia —hizo un movimiento que encogió sus pequeños hombros y alzó sus pechos no tan pequeños que luchaban contra el jersey—. Dudo que lo comprendieras.

—Tengo una inteligencia media —repuso con sequedad—. Ponme a prueba —despierta su curiosidad, cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta—. Eres rica como el pecado, princesa. Y sé con certeza que tu madre te pagaba un piso en primera línea de playa, y un coche bonito —ella soltó una carcajada, y sus ojos parecieron algo salvajes—. Entonces, ¿por qué quieres un trabajo como éste?

—Lo quiero, nada más. Y el testamento pone que tú me lo darás.

Tenía razón, y el recordatorio fue como una bofetada en el rostro de Touya. Sonomi le había dado todo, todo, y a cambio sólo le pidió un pequeño favor.

Era hora de dejar de dilatarlo y aceptar los hechos. Para bien o para mal, tenía secretaria nueva. Al menos hasta que dimitiera.

—De acuerdo, señorita Daidouji —reconoció con cansancio, frotándose las sienes—. Así es como vamos a trabajar. Estoy inmerso en algo muy importante y odio que me molesten. Supongo que puedo acostumbrarme a que alguien maneje el teléfono.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se oyeron unos vítores. Touya la abrió. Una vez más los tres jóvenes trastabillaron. De inmediato, se irguieron e intentaron aparentar ecuanimidad.

—Estos bobos son mis técnicos —indicó Touya disgustado—. Huey, Dewey y Louie.

Dos eran gemelos idénticos. Uno de los chicos altos, delgados y de poco más de veinte años alargó la mano con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, me llamo Yukito —estrechó la mano de Tomoyo con tanto entusiasmo, que ella temió que le sacara el brazo del hombro, pero su expresión era tan amable, tan sincera, que le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviada de ver una cara amigable—. Proporciono apoyo técnico a nuestros clientes —explicó—. Aparte de mantener a Touya humano sacándolo a rastras de aquí cada noche.

—Yo soy Yue —dijo el otro gemelo. Otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. También ayudo con el apoyo técnico, pero básicamente Touya no podría funcionar sin mí, porque soy el único con encanto y personalidad —Touya puso los ojos en blanco—. Es verdad —asintió, mirando a Tomoyo con expresión llena de buen humor—. Y tú eres estupenda.

—Gracias —repuso ella, pensando lo mismo de ellos.

El tercero, un chico de cabello negro, de complexión media que parecía haber cumplido ya los treinta años, sonrió con timidez y mantuvo las manos clavadas en los bolsillos al presentarse.

—Yo soy Eriol. Trabajo con Touya en el departamento de desarrollo de productos.

—Llevamos tiempo necesitando una nueva secretaria —indicó Yue en el incómodo silencio que siguió—. De verdad. Desde que la última… hmm… se marchó.

Yukito asintió con vigor.

—Touya la asustó y… —calló al ver la mirada de Touya.

Otro silencio incómodo. Yue se mordió el labio. Yukito bajó la vista a sus pies. Eriol observó a Tomoyo lanzarle una mirada curiosa y cauta a Touya.

—Ella… hmm… no funcionó —explicó Eriol con diplomacia—. En realidad no fue culpa de nadie.

—No hace falta medir las palabras, Eriol bufó Touya—. Puedes contarle la verdad —ya fuera por lealtad o por simple reacción al tono de Touya, Eriol mantuvo un silencio obstinado.

—Se lo contaré yo —susurró Yue. Miró a Tomoyo—. Touya asustó a las últimas tres secretarias. Tú no te asustas con facilidad, ¿verdad?

—Yo… —pensó en las facturas. En los acreedores—. No.

—Touya no es tan hábil con las mujeres —indicó Yue.

Eriol soltó una risa baja al ver el movimiento disgustado de la cabeza de Touya.

—Le suplicamos que incorporara a alguien para archivar las carpetas y contestar al teléfono. Y para que aligerara un poco las cosas. Ya sabes… alguien con quien divertirse. Eso es todo. Nada ofensivo, desde luego —añadió Yukito con presteza.

—Lo he entendido —aseguró Tomoyo, encantada con sus nuevos y dulces compañeros.

—Pero la que más ha durado ha estado tres horas —reconoció Yue.

—No me digas —al mirar el rostro severo e increíblemente atractivo de Touya Kinomoto no tuvo problemas en imaginar la causa.

—Ladra mucho, pero no muerde —Eriol volvió a reír y dispersó parte de la tensión existente, aunque parte de su alegría se desvaneció cuando Touya lo observó con ojos centelleantes.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo habla de mí como si no me encontrara presente?

—Es como un terrier —explicó Eriol sin hacerle caso—. Estridente y hosco. Luego pasivo como un cachorrito.

—¿De verdad? —ella observó al muy irritado Touya. Tenía el cuerpo rígido. Sus ojos eran como hielo. «Pasivo» era la última palabra que habría empleado.

—Volved al trabajo, chicos —ordenó con los hombros tensos.

—Encantado de conocerte, Tomoyo —Yue vaciló en la puerta—. Espero que te quedes.

—¿Realmente sabes preparar café? —preguntó Yukito—. Porque…

—Yukito —cortó Touya con voz clara y baja—. ¿No tienes nada, cualquier cosa, que hacer?

—Sí, supongo que sí —hundió los hombros—. Es que tú preparas un café horrible, Touya. Y…

—Estoy seguro de que tendremos tiempo más que suficiente para hablar del maldito café —espetó impaciente—. En serio, os lo juro, me gustaría ponerme a trabajar en algún momento del día. ¿Os parece bien a todos?

—Sólo está así porque se halla a punto de concluir este proyecto y todo lo demás no para de interrumpirlo —le confió Eriol a Tomoyo acercándose a ella—. El teléfono, el papeleo, cosas por el estilo —le regaló una sonrisa dulce—. No dejes que ahora te asuste, ¿de acuerdo?

Era tan amable… Igual que los gemelos.

No pudo recordar cuándo le habían dedicado una amistad tan sencilla y sin complicaciones. Los que habían dicho ser sus amigos habían dejado de serlo. Habían desaparecido por arte de magia porque ella había dejado de ser alguien.

Pero esos chicos… Todos la miraron a los ojos en vez de al pecho… otro punto a su favor; al hablar con ella, aparte del hecho de que la consideraban bonita, la habían tratado con respeto.

Tomoyo sonrió, avergonzada de sentir un nudo en la garganta al revivir la cálida bienvenida que le habían dispensado. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. De pronto, pensó que a todas partes a las que había ido antes había sido aceptada bien por su aspecto o bien por el dinero de su madre.

Nunca por sí misma.

Cuando los tres se marcharon, se quedó con el jefe. Sabía bien que no la quería allí, que no creía que pudiera desempeñar el trabajo. Pero, por algún motivo, no iba a rechazarla.

Él la miró y volvió a poner rígida la mandíbula. Casi toda la determinación de Tomoyo vaciló, y lo poco que le quedaba apenas logró resistir sus siguientes palabras.

—De acuerdo, princesa, así es como va a funcionar esta situación.

¿Dónde estaba el hombre amable, ese con quien habló por primera vez, el que pensaba que iba a ser su amigo? Lo estudió con sigilo, pero no fue capaz de dar con ningún rastro de él.

—La última puerta a la izquierda es mi despacho —continuó Touya con sequedad, saliendo al pasillo para indicársela—. Odio que me interrumpan, así que no lo hagas —la miró con algo de expectación, casi esperanza. ¿Se marcharía si se mostraba lo bastante hosco?

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Tomoyo rió. Rió. El sonido inesperado y dulce provocó que Touya tensara los músculos abdominales.

—¿Esperas que me amilane ante una orden tan fiera? —meneó la cabeza, y el pelo se agitó. La fragancia floral de ella asaltó el olfato de Touya, irritándolo por lo bien que olía—. Mejor aún, quizá esperas que me vaya corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas —esas palabras plantaron una vivida imagen en su mente de lo que había entre las piernas de ella—. ¿Debo recordarte de quién soy hija? —preguntó, interrumpiendo sus sobresaltados y sensuales pensamientos.

—Sé de quién eres hija —su madre jamás había retrocedido ante nadie.

—Bien. Y tampoco me asusto con facilidad.

Irritado con ella, con sus técnicos y consigo mismo, volvió a la oficina delantera. Miró al techo e hizo una mueca. «Gracias, Sonomi. Espero que te estés divirtiendo».

—Aunque quizá esté mejor en una hamburguesería —Tomoyo pasó a su lado.

La observó mientras entraba contoneándose al ritmo de sus indisciplinadas hormonas.

—Te acercaré a la más próxima —para suavizar las palabras que sabía desagradables, le ofreció su sonrisa más cautivadora.

Era una bomba, ajena por completo a cualquier ética laboral, diseñada para torturarlo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el aspecto que tendría tumbada sobre su escritorio.

—Bien… ¿cuántos empleados tienes aquí? —preguntó, volviendo a interrumpir sus pensamientos eróticos.

—Aparte de los tres idiotas que ya has conocido, sólo yo.

—Y ahora yo —añadió Tomoyo.

—Me esfuerzo para que eso cambie.

Podía entender el sarcasmo. Por el modo en que mantenía su enorme cuerpo tenso, imaginó que debía sentirse bastante incómodo. La mayoría de las personas se enfrentaba a la incomodidad con una especie de agresividad exagerada. Su madre había sido la reina de esa estratagema, aunque jamás la empleó con ella, y supuso que Touya Kinomoto no sería muy diferente.

—Voy a quedarme, señor Kinomoto.

—Eso has dicho.

—Pensé que CompuSoft era grande —intentó cambiar de tema para que no lograra intimiSakura—. Según mi madre, este sitio era el futuro del _software_ de vanguardia.

—¿Dijo eso? —increíblemente, la expresión de Touya se suavizó y su actitud hostil se desvaneció.

Sin duda, fue una ilusión que de repente pareciera vulnerable. Era tan vulnerable como un enorme oso hambriento que acabara de salir de la hibernación.

—Estaba bastante orgullosa de esta empresa.

—Considero eso como un gran cumplido —logró articular con voz casi reverente.

Su madre jamás alababa a la ligera, y sólo pensar en ella le producía dolor, cuando ya estaba cansada de sufrir. Rara vez la había alabado a ella. Para combatir ese pensamiento, continuó con la conversación.

—¿Cómo podéis ser sólo cuatro aquí?

—Ya no se trata de la empresa enorme que era al mando de tu madre. Nos han separado de todos sus otros negocios. Dependemos de nosotros, los pocos que diseñamos y brindamos servicio técnico a nuestros programas —volvió a dirigirle esa mirada impenetrable—. ¿No recibiste una copia del testamento?

Tomoyo notó que siempre que mencionaba a su madre, la observaba con atención. Si supiera cómo había revisado ese maldito testamento, preguntándose qué le había pasado a su vida agradable y placentera… Si intuyera lo perdida que se sentía en ese mundo nuevo e inseguro, o el resentimiento que albergaba hacia su madre en lo más hondo de su corazón.

—Sí —pudo contestar con su habitual impertinencia—. La recibí.

—Si los términos eran demasiado difíciles de comprender —indicó despacio, provocándola—, tendrías que haberle pedido a alguien que te los explicara.

—En contra de lo que debes pensar de mí, entiendo la palabra escrita.

—Tu madre desinvirtió en todas las demás compañías. Para empezar, la mitad de CompuSoft era mía, de modo que me legó la otra mitad.

Podía dejarle a ese hombre media empresa, regalársela, pero a ella no podía dejarle ni un centavo. Sólo un trabajo miserable con un hombre que no la soportaba.

—Qué amable.

—¿Amable? —pasó por alto el sarcasmo y soltó una risa fugaz que pareció dura—. Fue increíble. Lo más generoso que alguien haya hecho jamás por mí… —se detuvo de repente y la miró—. No sé por qué te cuento esto.

Ella tampoco. La hería de forma indescriptible saber que su madre había pensado tan poco en su propia sangre y que le hubiera dejado a ese hombre más que lo que le había legado a su única hija.

—¿Por dónde empiezo?

—¿De modo que te quedas?

—Sí.

—Bien —suspiró—. Ésta es la mesa de recepción —señaló detrás de él un escritorio grande que daba a la entrada. Estaba lleno de papeles, carpetas, diversos componentes de ordenador y lo que parecía una bolsa olvidada de comida—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es llegar a tiempo, que aquí es alrededor de las ocho, y contestar las esporádicas llamadas telefónicas —la observó—. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Hmm, creo que me las arreglaré —iba a tener que enseñarle una o dos cosas sobre modales. En cuanto a la hora intempestiva, ya lo solucionaría—. ¿No tienes más necesidades que te contesten el teléfono?

—No creo que desees oír hablar de mis necesidades —repuso con mirada opaca y una leve sonrisa.

Tomoyo pensó que hosco era más que atractivo, pero sonriente resultaba apabullante.

—Probablemente no —decidió con el corazón acelerado.

Despacio, él la recorrió con la vista. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, de ellos emanó un calor inconfundible. Tomoyo había recibido ese tipo de miradas desde que desarrolló pechos, de modo que hacía tiempo que había aprendido a esquivarlas. Pero de pronto, bajo el ardiente escrutinio de Touya Kinomoto, y a pesar de lo increíble que resultaba, sintió que se ruborizaba.

—¿Hay algo malo con mi ropa?

—Sí —repuso en voz baja y perturbadoramente _sexy_ —. En esta oficina te hará falta algo… más…

—¿Más? —sabía que se había equivocado de elección de vestuario.

—Sin forma. Como un saco de patatas.

—Ni muerta me pondría un saco de patatas —rió.

—Distraes.

—Tus técnicos fueron refrescantes y encantadores. No creo que tenga ningún problema con ellos.

—No me refería a los Tres Chiflados, princesa —se volvió y marchó pasillo abajo.

—Oh.

NOTA:

Gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios, sera un fic relativamente pequeño pero muy bonito, espero les guste este copy-paste, sobre todo por la pareja, personalmente me encantan ellos dos.

Florencia: Sí, gracias por la observación, había sido un error de dedo, ya esta corregido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Tres**

Tomoyo pensó que el edificio que albergaba a CompuSoft resultaba pequeño para el distrito comercial. Aunque era de ladrillo y de cristal, extrañamente acogedor.

Había un puesto de cafés y donuts, _croissants_ y pastas en el vestíbulo de entrada. No pudo resistir detenerse antes de entrar en el ascensor, aunque sólo fuera para babear.

Después de todo, si debía padecer las mañanas, le haría falta comida basura.

Una morena hermosa, que aparentaba tener la misma edad de Tomoyo, con un mandil y una sonrisa forzada, se acercó a ella.

—¿Puedo servirte en algo?

—¿Cuánto cuesta ese pastel de chocolate? —pensó en el único dólar que llevaba en el bolso.

—¿En calorías o centavos?

—Estoy convencida de que es caro en ambos sentidos —rió—. Además, no debería comerlo. De verdad que no debería —con pesar se tocó las caderas redondeadas.

—Es lo mismo que me digo yo cada mañana —la mujer volvió a esbozar una sonrisa renuente, que le suavizó todas las facciones. Los ojos verdes brillaron con una vida ausente unos momentos antes.

Tomoyo observó su figura espectacular, esbelta y flexible.

—¿Cuántos comes? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Depende de lo maleducados que sean los clientes —se encogió de hombros—, lo cual varía. A cuantos más estúpidos atiendo, más como.

—Me temo que si pasara por aquí cada vez que mi jefe me irritara —dijo pensando en Touya—, en una semana la ropa no me entraría.

—Veo que eres nueva —le dio una sonrisa más sincera—. Me llamo Amy.

—Y yo Tomoyo —metió la mano en el bolso para apaciguar los crujidos de su estómago y aceptó el enorme pastel de chocolate.

—Por si la gente enloquece más tarde, me tomaré mi descanso ahora —se quitó el mandil y tomó un pastel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando a la mañana siguiente llegó a la oficina, Touya se sentía lleno de adrenalina; la mente le daba vueltas sin poder dejar de pensar en el programa que estaba diseñando.

Con un poco de suerte, pensó que ese día tal vez pudiera avanzar de verdad… siempre que dispusiera de las diez o doce horas que necesitaba.

Primero, había ido a la cita que tenía con uno de los bancos locales para entrevistarse con un ejecutivo de préstamos con la esperanza de iniciar el proceso de aprobación. Quería estar preparado para cuando completara el programa, con el fin de promocionarlo y venderlo bien. Para ello requería dinero… mucho dinero.

A pesar de los obstáculos que le aguardaban, sonrió y, por enésima vez, le dio las gracias a Sonomi. Sin su generosidad al legarle CompuSoft, ni siquiera estaría pensando en ello. Sonomi le había proporcionado los medios para dedicar el tiempo que necesitaba el proyecto. A su muerte, todo podría haberse paralizado, pero no fue así. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Ya fuera por mala suerte o por su única habilidad para olvidar absolutamente todo menos su trabajo, entró en la oficina y, no preparado para ello, contempló estupefacto el escritorio de la entrada.

Había sido limpiado o, más bien, despejado, ya que todo yacía en el suelo. Sorprendentes cantidades de material de aspecto importante rodeaba la base de la mesa.

Al entrar en la caótica estancia, tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces… todo por una pareja de zapatos rojos con diez centímetros de tacón.

Zapatos vacíos.

Lo que explicaba a la mujer descalza apoyada sobre rodillas y manos que le daba la espalda y la mejor vista de la que había disfrutado aquella mañana. Al parecer tanto Yue como Yukito pensaban igual, porque los dos técnicos, a los que por lo general no se podía apartar de sus ordenadores, se hallaban también en el suelo, colocando en orden sólo Dios sabía qué.

Cuando Touya cerró la puerta a su espalda, Tomoyo levantó la cabeza y la asomó por un costado de la mesa.

A pesar de lo mucho que costaba imaginarlo, había olvidado por completo a su nueva secretaria.

—Buenos días —saludó ella con voz _sexy_ y alegre, que le recordó que necesitaba tomar una taza de café.

Yue y Yukito se incorporaron de un salto, ruborizados.

—Eh, Touya —se apresuró a decir Yukito metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros—. ¿Cómo ha ido en el banco?

—No tan estimulante como parece haber sido aquí —enarcó una ceja cuando ella estiró su cuerpo pequeño y exuberante hasta el máximo para recoger una carpeta que había sido empujada bajo el rincón más apartado de la mesa.

Yue y Yukito se quedaron boquiabiertos ante esa visión, aunque Touya no pudo culparlos. No recordaba haber observado jamás un trasero más bonito.

Y había visto unos cuantos.

Pero esa súbita oleada de deseo sólo lo irritó más. Ya había transcurrido media mañana y por el aspecto de las cosas no se había hecho nada salvo trasladar el desorden de la mesa al suelo.

Suspiró. ¿Acaso no sabía que iba a suceder eso si la contrataba?

Maldita sea, ¿no le había pedido que se pusiera algo para ocultar ese cuerpo?

Las mujeres, igual que el trabajo, recibían su plena atención. Pero también representaban una distracción… agradable, pero, no obstante, temporal.

No podía ser de otra manera. Había crecido en un caos emocional. En un doloroso caos emocional. Eso era lo que provocaban los lazos personales. Te desmenuzaban el corazón. No aportaban nada, salvo la oportunidad de sufrir dolor. Y con el dolor llegaba la debilidad, y no podía permitírselo.

Dependía de sí mismo, y ahí se acababa todo. Se había mantenido libre de relaciones por elección propia. Y cualquier enredo que hubiera tenido había sido breve pero dulce.

Involucrarse con una compañera de trabajo no podía ser temporal, tampoco breve y dulce; por ende, no se podía contemplar. Sin importar lo bonito que fuera el… trasero.

Para demostrarlo, desvió adrede la vista del increíble panorama que tenía delante.

Yue y Yukito aún seguían ahí como dos estúpidos adolescentes babeantes. Touya abrió la boca para ladrarles, pero en ese momento apareció Eriol en la puerta con las gafas puestas y un _disquette_ en la mano.

—Chicos —amonestó—. Vinisteis a ver a Tomoyo hace media hora. ¿Qué sucede…? —se interrumpió al ver lo que había dejado sin habla a Yue, Yukito y Touya. Con cuidado, cerró la boca. Luego observó a Touya, entre divertido e irritado.

—Yue, Yukito, largaos —Touya movió con brusquedad la cabeza y Eriol asintió. Suspiró cuando desaparecieron y se preguntó cuánto tardaría ese animal social en decidir que ya no quería jugar más a trabajar. Esperaba que no mucho.

—Bueno, llegué antes que tú —anunció ella, como si esperara una medalla.

—Es tu deber —repuso, observando cómo se ponía de rodillas con la falda más ceñida, corta y roja que jamás había visto. ¿Cómo se la había enfundado?—. Son las diez de la mañana. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Archivar todo —se limpió el polvo de las manos—. Este lugar es un desastre. ¿No limpias jamás?

—No, y sabía dónde estaba todo —protestó, tratando de que no lo dominara el pánico.

—Mejorará —prometió ella—. Ya lo verás.

Touya lo dudó y eso iba a decirle cuando sonó el teléfono. Fascinado, contempló cómo Tomoyo se levantaba y se estiraba la pequeña chaqueta que hacía juego con su falda antes de contestar.

—¿Hola? —rápidamente cubrió el auricular con la mano y aleteó sus cálidos ojos en dirección a Touya—. ¿He de anunciar que es CompuSoft? —preguntó con un susurro—. ¿O crees que resulta redundante, ya que han sido ellos los que han llamado y lo más probable es que sepan a quién han telefoneado? —se mordió el labio carnoso en gesto de indecisión.

—Simplemente averigua quién es —sugirió él a través de los dientes cerrados—. Podría ser un buen punto de partida.

Ella asintió con seriedad y volvió a hablar por teléfono.

—Sí, ¿quién es, por favor? —frunció el ceño en concentración. Entonces el rostro se le iluminó con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que Touya había visto en su vida—. Oh, qué amable —soltó—. Estoy segura de que le encantará, sí. Muchas gracias —colgó y volvió a ponerse de rodillas entre el caos que había creado.

Touya volvió a encontrarse mirando su hermoso trasero.

—Tomoyo —dijo con voz estrangulada, y no supo si se trataba de irritación o de algo más básico.

Ella dejó de contonearse y le sonrió.

—¿Sí, señor Kinomoto?

—Touya.

—De acuerdo. Touya —volvió a dedicarse a lo que demonios creyera que hacía.

—¿Quién ha llamado? —inquirió.

—Oh. AT&T —le sonrió y él descubrió que surtía un efecto muy extraño en sus rodillas—. Van a enviarte una línea de crédito de cien dólares por contratar su servicio por un período de prueba de dos semanas. ¿No son muy amables?

Touya cerró los ojos unos instantes y se recordó que, aunque sólo contaba consigo mismo y rara vez permitía que otra persona entrara en su vida, había querido a Sonomi. Estaba en deuda con ella, y esa mujer demente, fuera de control y caótica era su pago.

—Estaré en mi despacho —logró decir al final.

—Perfecto —le sonrió de forma vaga mientras ordenaba los papeles.

Al volverse para salir tropezó otra vez con los zapatos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

«Puedo hacerlo», se dijo Tomoyo. Había pasado casi toda su vida descubriendo las cosas por sí misma. Se había enfrentado a la muerte de su padre muchos años atrás. Había viajado sola, celebrado las vacaciones sola, y, por lo general, siempre había estado sola.

Por supuesto que podía responder a unas pocas llamadas telefónicas y enderezar una oficina, en particular cuando no tenía mucha elección al respecto.

Debía pagar las facturas. La noche anterior había llegado a casa y encontrado varios mensajes de diversos acreedores. Empezaban a ponerse desagradables.

Por fortuna, los teléfonos llevaban callados un rato. Y también los chicos, aunque a menudo iban a ver cómo se las arreglaba, lo que la hacía sonreír. Eran tan dulces. Excepto Touya. Nadie en su sano juicio lo llamaría «dulce».

Avanzó por el pasillo hacia la pequeña cocina, que contenía un frigorífico, un microondas, un fregadero y una pequeña mesa con sillas.

Contempló la cafetera e hizo una mueca. Vacía, por supuesto. Jamás se le habría ocurrido a quien se sirviera la última taza preparar más. Ella lo hizo. Luego, debido a que el estado del cuarto era desagradable, se puso a limpiarlo. «Quizá», pensó, «he encarado esto de la forma equivocada». Era una organizadora, y no cabía duda de que esos hombres la necesitaban.

Esa idea la paró en seco. Y le alegró el corazón. Nunca antes alguien la había necesitado.

—¿Cómo va?

Tomoyo, aún con los ojos nublados, le sonrió a Eriol.

—Bien —terminó con la esponja en la encimera y se dedicó a pasar la fregona.

—¿De verdad? —no parecía convencido, sino preocupado—. Debería felicitarte. Has conseguido superar el récord de las dos horas sin dimitir.

—No voy a dimitir —afirmó con seguridad. Pensó en el retraso de las letras de su coche, y en el alquiler.

—Bueno, es un alivio. Eres como un rayo de sol por aquí.

Tomoyo lo observó con el fin de decidir si se trataba de una insinuación. Era una experta en detectarlas desde que se le formaron las curvas a la temprana edad de doce años. Pero Eriol sólo sonreía con amabilidad. Con esa mata de pelo negro y las gafas estilo Clark Kent que le caían por el puente de la nariz, resultaba bastante mono.

Pero hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que los tipos monos rara vez eran inofensivos.

—Ésa soy yo, un rayo de sol. Soy tan brillante que necesitas gafas de sol para mirarme —Eriol rió, pero no intentó acercarse. Increíblemente aliviada de encontrar a alguien de verdad amable, Tomoyo se relajó—. ¿Siempre hay una atmósfera tan… tensa por aquí? —volvió a recoger la esponja y se dedicó a limpiar la capa de suciedad de la mesa.

—Te refieres a Touya —meneó la cabeza y se apoyó en el fregadero, mirándola limpiar cautivado—. Está preocupado. No le hagas caso. Es lo mejor —frunció el ceño—. Espero que no te haya herido los sentimientos, porque no le gustaría. Lo que pasa es que carece de visión amplia. Casi toda su concentración se centra en el trabajo, y detesta que algo se interponga en su camino.

—Bueno, alguien debería mencionarle que el trabajo no lo es todo en la vida.

—Lo manejaste bien.

—Si eso fue bien, odiaría verlo cuando no se le maneje adecuadamente.

—Es un buen tipo, Tomoyo. De verdad. Lo que pasa es que ahora mismo se encuentra bajo presión. Y acaba de perder a Sonomi… —calló, horrorizado. Se puso colorado—. Lo siento. Era tu madre, de modo que sabes lo mucho que está sufriendo Touya.

Sí, lo sabía, y la idea de que Touya lamentara la pérdida de su madre la desconcertaba y le alegraba el corazón al mismo tiempo.

—Pero vosotros, me refiero a Yue, Yukito y tú… todos sois tan amables y abiertos. ¿Cómo lo conseguís?

—Yue y Yukito son estupendos. Somos amigos desde… bueno, desde siempre.

—Háblame de vosotros —qué maravilloso debía de ser tener ese tipo de vínculos. No había nadie de su pasado con quien mantuviera contacto.

—Éramos los típicos empollones —río con desparpajo—. Ya sabes, esos a los que las chicas jamás miran. Con un poco de suerte, seremos nosotros los que reiremos al final. En la reunión que celebramos cinco años después, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros se afanaba en trabajos de supermercado. Nada supera esto. Además, a nosotros no se nos ha caído el pelo.

—Y estáis en buena forma física. En mi reunión, las animadoras habían engordado.

—¿Lo ves? —sonrió—. No estamos gordos. Y hacemos lo que nos gusta.

«Así es», comprendió ella con un poco de envidia. Tomoyo jamás había encontrado su sitio. Nunca se había sentido realmente satisfecha. Quizá se debiera a que nunca se había planteado un desafío, nunca había tenido un trabajo de verdad.

Con esperanza, pensó que eso iba a cambiar. Podría encontrar su lugar, tal vez incluso en esa empresa. Sonó el teléfono.

—Un segundo —dijo, y corrió pasillo abajo—. CompuSoft, buenos días… No, espere —logró articular, jadeante—. Ya casi es la tarde, ¿no? —divagaba, un rasgo desagradable—. Olvídelo. Sólo hola —colgaron—. Bueno, al infierno.

—Bonitos modales telefónicos.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de desmayarse al oír la voz ronca de Touya justo a su espalda. Se recompuso antes de volverse con una sonrisa.

—Vaya. Has salido de tu jaula.

—Me llegó el aroma de café… —se interrumpió al ver que ella se quitaba la chaqueta. Debajo del llamativo rojo llevaba una blusa de seda sin mangas, bonita pero nada del otro mundo de no ser por el cuerpo que cubría. La tela suave se pegaba a esas curvas de un modo que le aceleró el pulso—. ¿Qué haces? —demandó retrocediendo un paso.

Ella rió por la expresión de su cara.

—Sea lo que fuere lo que estás pensando, no se trata de eso —dejó la chaqueta en la silla, se quitó los zapatos y plantó las manos en las caderas—. Para tu información, acabo de limpiar vuestra asquerosa cocina y tengo calor —lo miró con expresión de desagrado—. Los chicos sois unos cerdos —agitó las manos para darle mayor énfasis y golpeó una lámpara que había en una estantería.

Touya intentó agarrarla… un segundo más tarde de que golpeara el suelo, donde se hizo añicos.

—¡Maldita sea! —rugió y se puso de rodillas junto a la nueva y muy cara unidad de almacenamiento—. ¿Qué hace esto en el suelo?

—Estaba quitando el polvo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo malo que es el polvo para el ordenador?

No podía estrangularla. Con cuidado apartó algunos cristales, pero se clavó un fragmento afilado en el dedo pulgar. Volvió a maldecir, se quitó la astilla y alzó la vista con ojos centelleantes a la mujer que sin ayuda de nadie había introducido el caos en su vida.

Fue un error hacerlo.

De rodillas a sus pies, descubrió que la cara llegaba a un nivel interesante de su cuerpo. Y condenadamente erótico. Apartó la vista de sus tentadores muslos, de la unión entre ellos y del resto de sus adorables curvas para posarla en sus inquietantes ojos amatista.

—Lo siento —susurró ella apretándose las manos—. Es que… —su estómago, a unos centímetros de la cara de él, crujió—. Tengo hambre —concluyó con docilidad—. Estoy… hambrienta.

—Tienes hambre —repitió Touya con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí —asintió con vigor y se llevó las manos al vientre.

En ese momento, entró Eriol y abrió un poco los ojos ante la sugestiva postura de los dos.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—Mi inminente despido —musitó ella.

Yue y Yukito también irrumpieron en la oficina.

—¿Va algo mal? —preguntó Yukito después de registrar el ceño fruncido de Touya.

—Todo —repuso Touya mirando de malhumor a Tomoyo.

—Ha sido muy agradable conoceros, chicos —lanzó una sonrisa insegura a los tres técnicos.

—Espera —habló Eriol con sosiego. Miró a Touya—. Espera un minuto. No te precipites.

—Sí, Touya —intervino Yue—. No puedes despedirla. Hizo café. Un café estupendo.

—Y limpió —añadió Yukito—. ¿Sabías que los azulejos de la cocina son blancos?

En vez de estallar, tal como había esperado ella, Touya sacudió la cabeza. Luego, soltó una carcajada. Un sonido pleno, muy agradable y contagioso que nunca había esperado oír en él. Mientras todo el mundo lo miraba, rió con tanta fuerza, que tuvo que doblarse y apoyar las manos en las piernas.

Tomoyo no captó la broma.

—Lamento lo de la unidad de almacenamiento —susurró.

Silencio. Al parecer, por primera vez ni Tim, Yukito o Eriol tenían nada positivo o útil que decir.

Los tres observaron a Touya con la expresión de inquieta preocupación que se le puede dedicar a alguien antes de que se lo lleven al pabellón psiquiátrico.

Touya se irguió, respiró hondo y dijo:

—Bueno, qué demonios. Creo que es hora de comer.

—¿De verdad, Touya?

—Sí —miró a Tomoyo con ojos velados—. Qué demonios.

Dominada por el alivio y la esperanza, ella soltó una risa un poco vacilante. En ese momento, olvidó que a él no le gustaban las mujeres tontas, sin preparación, y que a ella no le gustaban los hombres duros y sabelotodos que eran demasiado atractivos para su propio bien.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el trabajo llegara a funcionar. Ese fue el momento en que la cafetera, todavía encendida, estalló en llamas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

El almuerzo debería haber sido algo sencillo. Después de despedir a los bomberos, los cinco se metieron en la furgoneta de Eriol.

Pero Yue y Yukito eran incapaces de decidirse por un sitio, y Eriol no paraba de realizar los giros equivocados cuando Touya lo guiaba. En circunstancias normales, eso habría divertido a Tomoyo, de no ser por el hecho de que estaba pegada a Touya en el asiento.

Le resultó un poco perturbador sentir el poder sólido de él contra su cuerpo, darse cuenta de lo grande que era. Y por la forma rígida en que Touya se sentaba con el fin de minimizar el contacto, resultaba evidente que también era consciente de ella.

—¡Espera! Por ahí —gritó Yue.

La furgoneta se ladeó cuando Eriol giró.

Tomoyo pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Touya al intentar mantenerse erguido y apartado. No lo consiguió del todo, y en el siguiente giro, que se produjo de forma inesperada, tuvo que alzar un brazo para apoyarlo en el respaldo y evitar desplomarse sobre ella. No obstante, sus costados se fundieron. Tomoyo se vio rodeada de su calidez y fuerza. Olía a café quemado.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz hosca e intentó apartarse cuando el vehículo viró en la dirección opuesta, haciendo que ella aterrizara prácticamente sobre su regazo.

—Está bien —le sonrió a pesar de que sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando su brazo fibroso y bronceado se pegó al suyo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y la sonrisa de Tomoyo se desvaneció. Lo mismo le sucedió a Touya. Ella se enderezó. Touya retiró el brazo de su respaldo, pero lo hizo despacio, y Tomoyo notó el ligero contacto de sus dedos sobre su nuca.

Se estremeció.

Touya contempló su mano con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera perdido el control de sus dedos.

Terminaron en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de ella.

El único problema era que al parecer casi toda la población del sur de California también quería comer allí. Los nervios de Tomoyo reaccionaron de inmediato ante la idea de esperar que les dieran una mesa en el atestado bar, pegada al hombre que insistía en convencerse de que le desagradaba.

Ella nunca sabría muy bien cómo sucedió, pero, de algún modo, terminó en una coqueta mesa para dos… con Touya. Los otros habían recibido una mesa en la otra punta del local. A la que casi corrieron en su afán por comer pasta.

Touya, que exhibía una expresión un poco forzada, intentó con valor sonreírle. Pero ella no fue capaz de devolvérsela.

—El jefe de bomberos dijo que no fue culpa tuya —le recordó—. El cable estaba suelto, y lo normal era que en algún momento se produjera un incendio.

—Sí —aceptó consternada—. Pero la unidad de almacenamiento… no puedo achacar eso a un cable suelto.

—Ya ha pasado, Tomoyo. Olvídalo.

—¿Qué? —se paralizó y lo miró por encima del menú.

—He dicho que ya ha pasado. Que lo olvides.

—No —meneó la cabeza—. Eso no. Lo otro.

—¿Qué otro?

—Has usado mi nombre —recuperó parte de su buen humor innato—. Sin fruncir el ceño.

—No es verdad.

—Sí. Vaya, no importa. Ya lo tienes otra vez.

Permanecieron en silencio. Al rato Touya preguntó:

—¿Había algún problema con que me mostrara amigable?

—En absoluto. Fue… agradable. Inesperado, pero agradable.

—No pretendo ser… desagradable.

—Lo sé —y era verdad; lo que pasaba era que lograba sacar lo peor de él.

Touya fue a alzar el vaso con agua, pero se detuvo y se miró la mano con una mueca.

—¡Oh, Touya, tienes un corte por el cristal! Lo había olvidado —le asió la mano y estudió la base de su dedo pulgar.

—No es nada —intentó retirar la mano, pero ella la aferró con firmeza, dominada por la culpabilidad y el remordimiento.

—Sé que no paro de decirlo —comentó ella—. Pero lo siento tanto —sin pensarlo, se llevó la mano a la boca y besó la palma, justo debajo de la herida—. Ya está.

Touya parpadeó, aturdido, cuando el calor y algo más se asentaron en su vientre bajo. Esos labios rojos y carnosos se demoraron en su piel, provocándole una excitación instantánea. Tuvo que recordarse que reaccionaba de forma natural al exterior que componía la persona de Tomoyo. No al interior, especializada en la destrucción de oficinas. Carraspeó.

—¿Se supone que con eso mejorará?

—Eso creo —esbozó esa sonrisa contagiosa—. Al menos, eso espero. Yo siempre… —la sonrisa se desvaneció—. Siempre quise que alguien hiciera eso con mis heridas. Una tontería, ¿eh?

Esa punzada inesperada y aguda que él sintió en el pecho se debió a la acidez, no a la simpatía.

—No, no es una tontería.

—¿Ha funcionado? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Difícil de decir, ya que el dolor se había aposentado en su pecho. El mundo de Touya siempre se había desarrollado en soledad. Siempre. Desde temprana edad había aprendido que no podía contar con nadie. Ni con las autoridades, ni con sus amigos y, por supuesto, tampoco con sus madres. Cualquier cosa que necesitara o quisiera, la había conseguido por sí mismo.

Como Tomoyo, en una ocasión había soñado con que alguien eliminara sus penas con un beso. Hasta donde era capaz de recordar, a nadie le había importado un bledo, no hasta que apareció la madre de ella y lo sacó del carril de alta velocidad que lo conducía a ninguna parte. Sonomi le había salvado su lamentable pellejo, fue la primera en preocuparse, y en ese momento su hija lo miraba con sus ojos enormes, queriendo que se sintiera mejor, como si fuera la culpable de haber vuelto del revés su mundo.

—Sí —afirmó—. Ha funcionado.

La sonrisa deslumbrante que le lanzó lo atontó, aunque en esa ocasión la reacción de Touya fue más que física. Resultó más profunda, y no creyó que le gustara.

No quería experimentar esa extraña blandura hacia ella. Representaba todo lo que no podía soportar. Una persona sin motivación, con una grave falta de ambición, poco sentido común. Con Sonomi de madre, había tenido el mundo al alcance de la mano, ¿y qué había hecho? Dar fiestas. Recordar esas cosas hizo que volviera a irritarse, lo cual le permitió olvidar que casi, casi, había empezado a gustarle.

Adrede, endureció la mirada hasta lograr la expresión que sabía que podía aterrorizar al más pintado. Eso la asustaría. Lo mantendría a salvo.

Ella le sonrió.

Maldición. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que debía encarar eso?

Se ocultó detrás del menú y fingió leer los platos que ya había memorizado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era su ropa… eso era. Sus ojos asombrosos. Esa risa contagiosa. Todo eso estaba diseñado para atraer a un hombre. Era obvio que a ella le gustaba que la miraran.

Saber eso lo ayudó a controlar su deseo, porque si alguna vez decidía que quería algo más que una atracción pasajera con una mujer, lo cual nunca haría, sería con una que lo deseara a él. No con una que enviaba señales a todo lo que llevara pantalones. Una mujer que lo amara en cuerpo y alma… a él y sólo a él.

Esa mujer no era capaz de nada de eso, y recordarlo lo ayudó. Un poco. Pero nada podía controlar su letal curiosidad.

—Háblame de tu madre.

Tomoyo pareció sobresaltada, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Tú la conocías mejor que yo, así que no hay nada que contar —dejó el menú y antes de que él pudiera continuar con sus preguntas, añadió—: Touya, con respecto a la cocina…

—No me la recuerdes —gimió, alzando el vaso con agua.

—La limpiaré.

—No —repuso; dejó el vaso y levantó las manos—. Yo lo haré.

—Y también lamento lo que le sucedió a la unidad de almacenamiento.

—Dije que lo olvidaras.

—¿Por qué no me despediste?

Lo había deseado. Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza en el momento, pero no podía contárselo. Sabía que a veces era un hombre difícil, pero jamás hería adrede a nadie.

—¿Touya?

Una vez más el menú mantuvo su interés largo rato antes de bajarlo despacio.

—Será mejor que dejemos este asunto.

—¿Por qué? —llegó la camarera y le tomó los pedidos, llevándose consigo el escudo de los menús. Touya se sintió extrañamente expuesto, vulnerable—. ¿Por qué, Touya?

Él extendió las manos grandes sobre la mesa y las miró.

—Te lo diré con una condición. No, dos. Primero, no te lo tomarás como algo personal; segundo, después de contártelo, debes ser sincera y decirme por qué alguien con tu fortuna y medios quiere trabajar.

—De acuerdo —aceptó; a pesar de lo humillante que sería revelar sus apuros, debía saberlo.

—No puedo despedirte —la miró fijamente—. Le prometí a tu madre que te daría un trabajo. Figura en el testamento —la camarera les llevó los platos y Touya se concentró en el suyo.

—No lo entiendo —Tomoyo lo miró intrigada—. El testamento no pone «hasta cuando yo quiera». Sólo dice que me contratarás.

—Te pedí que no te lo tomaras como algo personal —suspiró y dejó el tenedor—. Sí, pero yo se lo prometí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Antes de morir. Llevaba tiempo con problemas de salud —su madre nunca se lo había dicho, y ella jamás lo preguntó. Experimentó una punzada de culpabilidad—. Parecía muy importante para ella que tuvieras este trabajo, así que acepté.

—No me das la impresión de ser un hombre que acepte algo que no encaje con sus objetivos, Touya —logró hablar sin temblores en la voz.

—Como eso es bastante cierto, supongo que no tiene sentido que me sienta ofendido —pero tenía la mandíbula tensa al llevarse el vaso a los labios—. Digamos que es pagar una deuda, y en este caso, a pesar de los problemas que puedas causar, podría contratarte el resto de tu vida y no saldar jamás todo lo que le debo a tu madre.

Ella pensó en su madre, poderosa, ocupada, siempre ausente. A pesar de todo lo que le había dado en el terreno material, rara vez dispuso de tiempo para otra cosa. Costaba imaginar que despertara ese tipo de lealtad.

—¿Qué fue eso tan importante que te dio?

—Me rescató —al ver su mirada de sorpresa, continuó—: Hace veinte años sacó a un listillo de doce años de un callejón donde estaba a punto de ser asesinado por un matón al que había intentado engañar.

—¿Tú tenías doce años o el matón?

—Yo —sonrió y la deslumbró.

Pero Tomoyo no captaba el humor de la situación. Se sentía horrorizada al imaginar a un pobre niño, flaco y hambriento, enfrentado a un matón peligroso.

—¿Dónde estaban tus padres?

—Jamás conocí a mi madre —encogió sus poderosos hombros—. Y éramos seis hermanos. Mi madre no podía alimentarnos a todos. Llevaba un par de años arreglándomelas solo.

—Oh, Touya. Lo siento.

—Terminé bien —bajó la cabeza y se puso a comer. De pronto, volvió a sonreír—. Sonomi hizo que me diera un baño y me llevó a ver un partido de los Lakers.

Tomoyo se quedó boquiabierta. Que supiera, su madre estaba demasiado ocupada para asistir a ningún acontecimiento deportivo. Por lo menos a ella jamás la llevó a ver un partido.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —el recuerdo le provocó una sonrisa—. Y además, ganaron. Luego me metió en una escuela para… chicos problemáticos.

—Y apuesto que también para muy inteligentes.

—Sí —repuso a la defensiva, como si le costara reconocerlo.

En ese momento, todo encajó para ella. Supo lo atractivo que habría resultado para su madre un chico sin hogar, huérfano y extremadamente brillante. En especial cuando lo único que había recibido era una chica débil y no muy lista. Se sintió resentida, y luego avergonzada. ¿Qué habría sido de Touya si su madre no hubiera intervenido?

—Venía a buscarme todos los fines de semana, lo cual al principio me irritó —reconoció Touya—. Pero estuvo conmigo hasta el final —la miró sin vacilar—. Me salvó la vida, princesa. Le debo todo, y a cambio haría cualquier cosa por ella.

«Incluyendo soportar a una secretaria que no quiere», pensó ella. De pronto, se sintió un poco mareada e insoportablemente sola en medio del restaurante atestado. Dejó el tenedor y trató de no prestarle atención al nudo que sentía en el pecho. Qué patética le habría resultado a Touya su historia de pobre niña rica.

—¿Qué sucedió con tu madre?

—Vive en Las Vegas. De vez en cuando trabaja como camarera.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Tus hermanos y hermanas?

—Dispersos por ahí —los ojos marrones ocultaron el dolor y la soledad. Miró el trozo de pan que sostenía en la mano y lo devoró.

Ella aprendió mucho más de Touya al mirarlo a los ojos que al escuchar sus palabras. Eran mucho más expresivos que lo que él mismo podría imaginar.

—¿Los ves alguna vez?

—Están ocupados con sus vidas. Mi madre llama en ocasiones.

Tomoyo tragó saliva, sintiendo pesar por el niño que había crecido demasiado deprisa.

—La mantienes, ¿verdad?

—Quizá —repuso, visiblemente incómodo.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto reconocer que la ayudas?

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto a ti entender que a la mayoría de la gente no le gusta que su vida sea un libro abierto?

Empezaba a darse cuenta de que la hostilidad de Touya era pura fachada. Le gustaba mantener las distancias. Era una pena que a ella eso no se le diera tan bien.

Touya guardó silencio y continuó comiendo. Tomoyo alzó la vista y captó las miradas curiosas de Eriol, Yue y Yukito desde el otro lado de la sala. Los gemelos le sonrieron. La sonrisa de Eriol fue más velada, preocupada.

«Qué dulces», pensó. Les sacó la lengua y ellos rieron.

Touya terminó su plato y observó el de Tomoyo.

—¿No vas a terminarlo?

Si respiraba hondo se le saltaría el botón superior de la blusa.

—No —Touya miró con añoranza la lasaña que quedaba en el plato de ella. Rió y se lo pasó, luego contempló asombrada cómo se lo terminaba.

—Para ser sincero —dijo él una vez saciado—, jamás pensé que aceptarías el trabajo.

«Aquí viene», pensó Tomoyo. Su desdén. Y después de enterarse de las circunstancias de su pasado, supo que se lo merecía. Respiró hondo.

—Necesito este trabajo.

—Claro.

—Es verdad. Tengo muchas deudas, y sin esos ingresos, a pesar de lo escasos que son, estaría sin casa y en la calle igual que tú lo estuviste una vez.

—No lo intentes —la miró incrédulo.

—Sí —jugó con el vaso de agua—. Los bienes que crees que tengo, mi coche y mi casa, aún están sin pagar. Como sabes, me quedan muy grandes con lo poco que me pagas. Me encuentro en la bancarrota.

—¿Y qué me dices del testamento?

—¿Qué pasa con él? No recibí nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Sonomi estipuló un salario tan bajo? Era la mujer más generoso que he conocido —ella se encogió de hombros, incluso logró esbozar una leve sonrisa, pero no engañó a Touya. El dolor se reflejó en sus ojos—. ¿Quizá no se dio cuenta? —sugirió.

—Se diera cuenta o no, poco importa. La triste verdad es que lo único que tengo es este trabajo, y lo necesito con desesperación. Sé que lo odias, Touya, y, para serte sincera, yo también. Pero de momento no tengo mucha elección al respecto.

Maldición. Él no quería sentir esa inexplicable preocupación y vergüenza por haber recibido de Sonomi lo que ella no había conseguido.

—Ella no pretendía herirte —podía aferrarse a eso.

—¿Lo crees? —alzó sus enormes ojos—. ¿A pesar de ser una niña malcriada? —sonrió sin humor—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Lo único que deseaba de ella era su tiempo. ¿Qué te parece eso para una caprichosa? Sin embargo te tenía a ti, y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

—Doy por hecho que no estuvisteis próximos —sintió la comida en la garganta.

—No finjas que nunca hablasteis de mí. Sé lo que pensaba de mi estilo de vida —¿cómo decirle que Sonomi rara vez hablaba de ella, y que cuando lo hizo sólo fue al final? No fue necesario; ella vio la verdad al mirarlo a la cara—. Ahora debo parecerte el doble de patética.

—No —se acercó, perturbado por la sensación de protección que experimentó—. Tomoyo…

—No te disculpes por ella. También fue culpa mía. No lo vi mucho debido a nuestras respectivas agendas. Y no —alzó con rapidez una mano—. No hagas una broma fácil sobre lo sociable que soy. Si piensas que no me fue mal, tienes razón. Así es. Nunca tuve que vivir en la calle, y por supuesto jamás pasé hambre ni me faltó ropa. Pero tampoco tuve lo que siempre deseé, alguien que me dijera que me quería.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Touya no había pensado, no se había cuestionado… todas las veces que Sonomi y él pasaron juntos, nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle por su hija.

—No lo sientas por mí —se colocó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja y lo miró con expresión que él no supo leer—. Me alegro de tener aún un trabajo.

«Maldición», pensó deteniéndose en seco. Había vuelto a caer. Una sonrisa deslumbrante y abierta lo había engañado otra vez.

—Lo único que me hace falta es que contestes al teléfono, Tomoyo. Nada más. Sólo el teléfono —adelantó el torso para recalcarlo, y cuando ella lo ignoró, le tomó la mano. Pensó en el aspecto de la oficina cuando empezó a organizarla—. Promételo.

—Si me enseñaras —repuso con orgullo herido—, podría hacer más, mucho más.

La camarera le evitó que tuviera que responder, por lo que le estuvo agradecido. Con tacto, dejó la cuenta casi en el centro de la mesa, aunque un poco más cerca de Touya. Sacó la cartera mientras le echaba un vistazo.

—Dieciocho dólares y medio —musitó—. Eso hace una propina de…

—Dos dólares y setenta y ocho centavos —susurró Tomoyo—. Pero deja tres dólares con setenta.

—¿Qué?

—El veinte por ciento —se había adelantado lo suficiente como para marearlo con la fragancia ligera y _sexy_ que llevaba—. Deberías dejar el veinte, ya que nos han atendido muy bien —fue a abrir su bolso, pero él la detuvo con la mano.

—Aguarda un momento —sacudió la cabeza para despejarla—. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres capaz de realizar esas multiplicaciones mentales al instante?

—Hmm… sí —sonrió con Timidez—. Los números no se me dan mal —se encogió de hombros—. Es un talento de poca utilidad.

—¿Bromeas?

—Bueno, no viene mal cuando voy de compras a México D.F. y tengo que calcular el cambio de moneda —él volvió a menear la cabeza y se puso a contar billetes—. Veintidós dólares y veinte centavos —aportó ella.

—Sorprendente —dejó el dinero en la bandeja y se la pasó a la camarera que esperaba. Tomoyo lo miraba con expresión solemne—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Piensas en calcular la deuda nacional?

—Nunca antes he tenido que mantenerme, Touya. Y sé que me malcriaron. Pero eso va a cambiar —soltó una risa breve—. En realidad, debe cambiar. No tengo nada de dinero.

—Quizá puedas conseguir un préstamo —aventuró a la desesperada—. Hoy en día casi te los regalan. Todos los bancos…

—Quiero trabajar.

—Hay otros trabajos, otras cosas que podrías hacer y que irían mejor contigo.

—No suelo abandonar, Touya —afirmó con determinación, sin nada de rencor—. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para demostrar mi valía. Y si no sientes la inclinación de darme el tiempo que necesito, estoy segura de que Yukito, Yue y Eriol lo harán.

«En eso no se equivoca», pensó al mirar a los tres que no le quitaban la vista de encima, con lucecitas en los ojos.

Tomoyo se apartó y se levantó con dignidad. Todos los ojos masculinos del restaurante al instante se posaron en ella. Menos los de Touya.

Pensaba en la determinación y resistencia que había mostrado ella… dos de las cualidades que más apreciaba. Con cierta sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que casi le caía bien.

¿De cuánta gente podía decir lo mismo?


	6. Chapter 6

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo descubrió dos cosas desagradables. Una, si quería volver a comer en el futuro cercano, tendría que preguntarle a Touya cuándo era la fecha de cobro. Esperó que fuera semanal al descubrir consternada que la nevera estaba casi vacía. Y dos, incluso aún más importante, su coche había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Pensar en ello le provocó hiperventilación. Su BMW, su juguete, lo único que le había dado su madre que sabía que había comprado pensando en ella… Bueno, en realidad no lo había pagado, aunque hasta su muerte le había asignado el dinero para el _leasing_ y el seguro.

Ya había llamado a la policía cuando se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez se había saltado algunos pagos.

En realidad, no era culpa suya. Había estado tan ocupada… Primero de compras en París con una amiga. Luego en México para pasar la navidad en el hotel de otra amiga. Había llegado a casa justo a tiempo para asistir a la fiesta de fin de año en el Comedy Club.

Entonces, su madre había muerto, y tanto sus así llamados amigos como su dinero habían desaparecido. Bueno, al menos todavía no la habían echado del apartamento. Eso era algo, ¿no?

Tomoyo jamás había tenido que depender del transporte público. Fue toda la aventura que siempre había creído que sería y más. Y, desde luego, llegó tarde.

Atravesó el vestíbulo de entrada a la carrera, saludó a Amy con la mano, se metió en el ascensor y entró en la oficina a las diez en punto para encontrarse con un no muy alegre Touya Kinomoto.

—Qué agradable que nos concedas el gusto de tu presencia —anunció con exagerada educación.

—Lamento llegar un poco tarde… —pensó que quizá no se mostrara muy compasivo si le contaba que había perdido un BMW por el que ni siquiera había pagado.

—¿Un poco? —rió y sacudió la cabeza—. Princesa, tendremos que establecer reglas en esta… esta…

—¿Relación? —sugirió con dulzura, y vio que él fruncía más el ceño.

—Oficina. No se trata de ninguna relación —explicó con rigidez—. Es un trabajo. Vendrás a las ocho como todos los demás. De la mañana —añadió con énfasis.

Ese día llevaba unos vaqueros negros y un polo negro, como siempre por fuera. Se ceñía a sus anchos hombros y marcado pecho. Con las manos a la cintura y la expresión ceñuda, parecía un pirata moderno.

—¿Qué es eso? —demandó su pirata, señalando su traje.

Tomoyo bajó la vista, pero sin ver nada malo en su chaqueta de color amarillo canario y falda corta a juego, ni tampoco en sus zapatos de tacón alto también amarillos. Esa mañana necesitaba altura adicional para reafirmar su poca confianza y su abatido estado de ánimo.

Habría preferido realizar unas compras por Italia, pero los mendigos no podían ser quisquillosos. Claro está que nadie le había informado de que tendría que caminar casi un kilómetro y medio, dos veces, para tomar el segundo autobús.

Al día siguiente se pondría unas zapatillas.

Se equivocó de autobús una sola vez. De acuerdo, dos, pero la segunda no había sido por su culpa.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa? —preguntó.

—¡Todo!

Ella volvió a mirar, para cerciorarse de que se había abrochado todos los botones y no tenía pegado papel higiénico en los zapatos; todo estaba bien.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —suspiró al dar la vuelta.

—Sé que es algo.

Él giró otra vez para mirarla al tiempo que se mesaba el pelo.

—Dijiste que te pondrías… más —indicó al fin.

—No, nunca lo dije —rió—. Lo hiciste tú.

Touya cerró los ojos, costumbre a la que ella había visto que recurría cuando se sentía frustrado o furioso, al parecer elementos constantes de su encantadora personalidad.

—Te lo pedí con amabilidad —expuso con voz tensa.

—En absoluto.

—Por favor —dijo al rato—. Por favor, ponte algo más. Mucho más.

—¿Ésa también es una regla?

—Si respondiera que sí, ¿la seguirías? —a ella no se le pasó por alto el brillo de humor que centelleó en sus ojos.

—Probablemente no —sonrió—. No se me da muy bien cumplir con la autoridad.

—Esto no va a funcionar —Touya se puso serio.

—Lo hará si dejas de gritar.

—No te he gritado —se quedó quieto.

—Alzaste la voz cuando dejé caer la lámpara en aquella cosa.

—Unidad de almacenamiento —repuso con los dientes apretados—. Era una unidad de almacenamiento, princesa. Y muy cara. Y no grité… ¡estuve a punto de llorar!

—Lo vuelves a hacer.

—Lo siento —hundió los hombros—. Tiendo a hablar en voz alta cuando… olvídalo. ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo demonios consigues exasperarme siempre?

—Me estabas regañando.

—No te regañaba —calló y respiró hondo—. Olvida la unidad de almacenamiento, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo contesta al teléfono. Nada más.

Tomoyo pensó en las caóticas carpetas que había empezado a organizar. Podría hacer que la oficina estuviera operativa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros.

No la había despedido. No era tan duro como él pensaba, lo cual la hizo sonreír. Le arreglaría la oficina y Touya comprobaría lo útil que podía ser. Entonces, la necesitaría… le gustó cómo sonó eso.

—Y ahora… —continuó él indicando el teléfono— hay dos líneas, y la primera…

—Gracias, Touya —interrumpió con suavidad, apoyando la mano en la suya.

—Presta atención —quitó la mano y frunció el ceño—. Los teléfonos no paran de sonar debido a la fusión. Muchos de nuestros clientes…

—¿Clientes?

—Diseñamos y vendemos programas informáticos. También suministramos apoyo técnico.

—¿Eso es lo que hacen Yue, Yukito y Eriol?

—Entre otras cosas —asintió—. Averigua con quién necesitan hablar. Ponlos en espera, luego utiliza el intercomunicador y nosotros contestaremos —indicó otra serie de botones, pero la mente de Tomoyo comenzó a dispersarse. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos marrones más expresivos que jamás había visto.

—¿Llevas lentillas? —preguntó de repente.

—Tomoyo —las aletas de la nariz se le ensancharon—. No estás prestando atención.

Costaba prestar atención cuando era tan magnífico. Ahí de pie, inclinado sobre ella con esa expresión fiera, la mandíbula tensa y la boca _sexy_ apretada… de repente quiso besarlo.

«Mala idea», decidió y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Te escucho.

Eriol salió de su despacho, echó un vistazo a la cara de Touya y cambió de dirección para ir a la mesa de Tomoyo.

—Touya —comentó—. Yue te necesita. Tiene problemas con un panel de control y me pidió que te lo dijera.

—Deberá esperar un minuto —Touya se frotó las sienes—. Estoy entrenando a Tomoyo.

Ella sintió un nudo en el estómago ante la sensación ya familiar del estrés. No le gustaba.

—Yo la ayudaré —sugirió Eriol, situándose entre Touya y ella y regalándole una sonrisa tímida—. Después de todo, fui yo quien entrenó a las últimas cien secretarias que asustaste. ¿Qué importa una más?

«Ese es mi héroe», pensó ella. Era una pena que su sonrisa no le parara el corazón como conseguía la de Touya.

—Buena suerte —musitó el pirata moderno al escapar ileso.

—No te preocupes por él —indicó Eriol—. No tiene mucha paciencia. Está demasiado centrado en su trabajo.

—Bueno, espero que esta mañana se centre en otra cosa mientras organizo este lugar. Es un desastre.

—Hmm… quizá no deberías hacerlo.

—Puedo hacerlo —la preocupación que vio en él la hizo sonreír—. Ya lo verás.

—Pero Touya…

—No sabe lo buena que soy —le dio una palmadita en la mano—. Ya lo verás —repitió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yue y Yukito aparecieron un rato después en busca de diversión, como siempre que disfrutaban de su descanso para comer.

—¿Qué dirá Touya de esto? —preguntó Yue al observar el desorden controlado que tenía ella en el suelo de la oficina.

—Después de quejarse de lo tarde que llegué, y luego de mi ropa, se habrá quedado sin fuelle —Tomoyo tuvo que sonreír—. Aunque espero haberlo guardado todo para la próxima vez que venga por aquí.

—Quizá debería ayudarte —sugirió Yue; parecía nervioso—. No tiene sentido causar su enfado.

Sintió ternura al darse cuenta de que temían que la despidiera. Además, se negaba a situar a Touya en una posición en la que la lealtad de sus hombres estuviera dividida. Ya había causado suficientes problemas.

—Lo tengo bajo control —lo tranquilizó.

—¿Qué tiene de malo tu ropa? —quiso saber Yukito mirándola con franca apreciación—. A mí me parece estupenda.

—Dijo que necesitaba más —informó Tomoyo.

Los dos protestaron, aunque guardaron silencio cuando Touya entró en el despacho. Al verlos junto a la mesa de recepción tensó mucho la mandíbula. Tomoyo imaginó que sufriría un fuerte dolor de cabeza si seguía así.

—Ya tengo controlado el teléfono, jefe —indicó con suavidad.

—Estupendo —Touya miró fijamente a los dos técnicos, que se marcharon ofreciendo sus disculpas.

El estómago de Tomoyo crujió de forma sonora en el silencio de la estancia.

—¿Otra vez estás hambrienta? —Touya enarcó una ceja.

—Mi estómago es peculiar. Después de comer tanto ayer, pensarías que ya estaría saciado.

—¿No has comido desde ayer? —frunció el ceño. Suspiró ante su silencio, la tomó del brazo y la levantó de su silla. Se dirigieron a la puerta—. Ven —gruñó.

—¿A dónde?

—A alimentarte, maldita sea —iban por el pasillo al ritmo de Touya, algo difícil para ella debido a los tacones, cuando su estómago volvió a crujir.

El estómago de Touya se contrajo al recordar demasiado bien lo que era pasar hambre.

—¿Cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí sin alguien que te cuidara? —demandó con brusquedad.

—Tenía a alguien, pero murió —se puso rígida bajo el brazo de él—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba. Y en ese momento buscaba a otro guardián. Se negaba a serlo. Retrocedió un paso. Necesitaba distancia.

—No te preocupes, Touya —continuó con una sonrisa quebradiza—. Aunque quisiera otro «guardián», tú serías el último hombre de la tierra a quien elegiría —continuó a solas por el pasillo.

La siguió por alguna extraña necesidad de seguir peleándose con ella. Bajaron en el ascensor en una incómoda atmósfera de silencio. Al abrirse las puertas, Tomoyo salió sin decir ni una palabra. De nuevo, Touya la siguió. En el exterior ella respiró hondo.

—¿La echas de menos? —preguntó Tomoyo de repente.

No hacía falta preguntar a quién y, sí, Dios sabía cuánto la echaba de menos.

—¿La echas de menos? —insistió.

—Sí. Mucho.

Ella asintió y observó a la gente. La ligera brisa agitaba la falda en torno a sus increíbles muslos. Touya desterró los desdichados pensamientos y se centró en su cuerpo. Cuando cruzó los brazos con fuerza, los pechos plenos se tensaron contra la tela de la chaqueta, haciendo difícil, por no decir imposible, una seria concentración.

—Yo también —reconoció Tomoyo en voz tan baja que él se vio obligado a acercarse. Su fragancia exótica y _sexy_ lo tentó, y para torturarse, inhaló profundamente—. Pero no entiendo por qué… me hizo esto —Sonomi le había lanzado un golpe directo, y Touya se sentía incómodo con su dolor y confusión, porque él sentía lo mismo—. Tú eras amigo de ella —continuó—. Erais amigos, pero nosotros no.

Estaba necesitada, anhelante… y le dolió por ella, pero nunca en su vida había dicho una mentira, ni siquiera para proteger los sentimientos de alguien, y no iba a empezar en ese momento.

—Lo siento.

—Quiero que nos llevemos bien —lo miró, aceptando el silencioso reconocimiento de que no eran amigos.

¿Cómo expresarle que ése no era su deseo? Que «se llevaba bien» con muy poca gente, y que así le gustaba. Que el único motivo para llevarse bien con una mujer hermosa era poder irse a la cama con ella.

—No quiero ser una persona a la que tengas que cuidar.

—Me parece bien. Porque yo no cuido a nadie —repuso.

—Me sacaste de la oficina para alimentarme —señaló ella—. Trabajo para ti de ocho a cinco, pero lo que haga antes o después no debe preocuparte.

—¡Entonces come, maldita sea!

—Sí, eso me recuerda… hmm… —se mordió el labio—. ¿Cada cuánto tiempo nos pagas?

La irritación de Touya se desvaneció al mirarla. Volvió a sentir un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Estás tan mal de dinero?

—Más o menos —repuso tras una pausa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hoy. Recibirás tu paga hoy —maldición.

—No quiero tu compasión. Sólo quiero saber cuándo se cobra. A la semana, cada dos semanas, al mes, ¿qué?

—No —dijo con aspereza, y al ver su expresión, aligeró un poco el tono—. Sé lo que es pasar hambre, no comer porque no hay comida —se frotó el estómago. Dios, cómo odiaba la situación. Un poco asustado porque ella le hacía sentir cosas que no deseaba, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó todos los billetes que tenía—. Acepta esto. Es un anticipo.

—No —horrorizada, bajó la vista y con la mano empujó el dinero hacia él—. No busco caridad.

—Tómalo —le introdujo el dinero en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Fue un error. A través de la tela, pudo sentir su piel cálida.

—Ayer te dije que podía con ello —indicó con cierto temblor al apartarse de él—. Llevo muy bien estar sola. Sé que no lo crees, pero es verdad, y pienso demostrártelo —mientras daba otro paso atrás, recalcó las palabras—: Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Espera —llamó cuando Tomoyo dio media vuelta y avanzó calle abajo. Por supuesto, no esperó. Jamás hacía lo que él pedía.

Podría haberla alcanzado con facilidad. Con esos tacones ridículamente altos apenas podía caminar a cierta velocidad, pero sabía que necesitaba estar sola. Si invadía su espacio en ese momento, heriría su orgullo. Pero… no había querido herir sus sentimientos, aunque no dejaba de hacerlo.

«¿Por qué, Sonomi?», se preguntó por enésima vez. «¿Por qué me has hecho esto?»

Eriol llegó a su lado mientras observaba a Tomoyo desaparecer entre la multitud.

—Qué gran toque tienes con las mujeres, Touya —soltó con tono seco.

—Eh, a la mayoría le gusto.

—No le «gustas» a ninguna. Te desean. Algunas por tu dinero, otras por tu famoso encanto, pero a ninguna porque le «gustes».

Otra persona podría haberse ofendido por la sinceridad de Eriol, pero Touya la apreciaba.

—Mira quién habla —replicó—. No te veo casado ni nada parecido.

—Pero me verás —clavó la vista en la multitud por la que se había ido ella—. Me verás —tuvo un tic en la mejilla—. Dime que no la has despedido.

—Nos iba bien antes sin una secretaria.

Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca, en todo ese tiempo, Touya había visto a Eriol enfadado. En ese momento, sí. El se acaloró de los pies a la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho —espetó—. ¡Has despedido a otra! Y era la más agradable y dulce que jamás hemos tenido.

—¿Dulce? —Touya rió—. Nada con un aspecto tan bueno es dulce, créeme.

—Si no te conociera mejor, Touya —dijo disgustado—, afirmaría que te asusta.

—Me aterra. Va a destruir nuestra oficina.

—Sabes a qué me refería.

—No la despedí, Eriol —explicó cansado.

—Pero querías hacerlo.

—Mira, estoy clavado a ella por una estúpida promesa. Sí, quería despedirla.

—No es por eso… por la promesa. Repito, estás asustado —meneó la cabeza con asombro—. Y pensé que eras invulnerable.

—No le tengo miedo.

—Bueno, hagas lo que hagas, no la lastimes. A mí me gusta.

La voz de Eriol no reveló nada, pero sí lo hizo el modo en que tenía clavada la vista en la figura que empezaba a confundirse con el gentío. A Touya no le importaba, pero quedaba claro que a Eriol le caía muy bien.

«Sin duda en algún momento la va a invitar a salir», pensó y experimentó un nudo en el estómago.

Maldita sea. Odiaba trabajar con mujeres.


	7. Chapter 7

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Seis**

Durante toda la tarde, Tomoyo no vio a Touya. Tuvo reuniones con el banco y con clientes.

Agradeció ese respiro, el cual le brindó la tranquilidad y el valor para cumplir con lo que había amenazado. Reorganizó los ficheros y dejó todo limpio, arreglado y en su sitio.

Por casualidad, interceptó los movimientos bancarios de la cuenta corriente de la empresa cuando llegó por correo. Como los números siempre la habían atraído de forma misteriosa, durante el descanso los cuadró, y con facilidad podría haber cerrado el mes, pero al imaginar la cara que pondría Touya no se atrevió.

Eriol, Yue y Yukito quedaron entusiasmados con el aspecto de la oficina y lo bien organizado que estaba todo. Resultaba sorprendente lo grande que parecía el lugar una vez que se despejaron los suelos y dejó de dar la impresión de que se avanzaba por un laberinto. Tomoyo no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la reacción de Touya, pero no le ofrecería el júbilo y la aceptación que le habían dado los otros.

Sin importar cómo reaccionara, no podría esquivarla siempre, ni descartar esa extraña e injustificable atracción que surgía entre ellos en los momentos más irritantes.

Cada vez que se miraban saltaban chispas.

Iba mucho más allá de lo meramente físico, porque entre los dos existía un vínculo que ella no podía negar, lo que hacía que ambos se mostraran cautos el uno con el otro.

Por pura supervivencia, Tomoyo se afanaba en evitar cualquier relación seria. Por su experiencia con su madre y sus volubles amigos, sabía que las relaciones íntimas sólo causaban dolor. Decepción. Soledad.

Estar sola era mejor. Más fácil.

Touya también había aprendido esa lección, o no le caía bien.

Ese día, le había dado un anticipo de su propio bolsillo; y cuando llegó de comer había encontrado sobre su mesa un cheque escrito de puño y letra por él. El gesto no la había sorprendido. Bajo su exterior duro, tenía la sensación de que era un sentimental.

Bueno, en ese instante tenía un cheque y su orgullo. Éste le permitía mantener una postura digna en los oscuros momentos en que la amenazaba la desesperación, cuando lloraba hasta quedarse dormida pensando en el modo en que su madre la había abandonado.

Sabía que todos los bienes de su madre habían desaparecido, divididos entre sus amigos y socios, pero lo que desconocía era la causa. Por primera vez decidió que necesitaba respuestas. Llamó a su abogado, pero como iba a estar ausente toda la semana, se vio obligada a dejar un mensaje.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, se sentó en la cama y repasó su correo. Cada sobre ocultaba una factura grande y desagradable; todas segundas notificaciones.

Pero la que llamó la atención fue la última: un aviso para que dejara su apartamento. Al final, el banco había decidido venderlo.

Había sabido que ese momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, aunque había albergado la esperanza de que fuera mucho más tarde.

Por enésima vez, se preguntó por qué su madre no había pagado el piso. Una cosa era segura… no podía seguir viviendo como lo había hecho. Se tumbó en la cama y miró el techo; llegó a la única conclusión posible. Era hora de vender todo lo que tuviera de valor, antes de que apareciera el banco y se lo reclamara.

Entonces podría empezar una vida nueva. Mucho menos lujosa, pero lo soportaría. Ya había descubierto algo del placer de cuidar de sí misma. Para empezar, sus nuevos amigos, Eriol, Yukito, Yue, e incluso Amy, eran amigos de verdad. No la abandonarían por no ser heredera de una fortuna. Poco les importaba; simplemente les gustaba.

Ella.

Esa era una sorpresa nueva y bienvenida. Les gustaba por ser Tomoyo, no por las puertas que pudiera abrirles.

Quizá en lo más hondo de su ser había estado esperando eso, deseando la oportunidad de demostrarse que podía arreglárselas sola, sin ayuda.

Daba la impresión de que su deseo se iba a cumplir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Otra vez llegaba tarde.

—Debes parar de hablar con esa pobre mujer sin hogar —se reprendió mientras corría calle abajo—. Debes preocuparte por ti misma, tu trabajo y tu jefe sin duda furioso.

Jadeante, entró en el edificio que albergaba las oficinas de CompuSoft. Como los pulmones amenazaban con estallarle, se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo de entrada para recuperar el aliento.

—Próxima al medio siglo de vida —musitó en voz alta—, y ya exhibes un estado de forma patético.

—¿Tomoyo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Con una mano en el pecho, se volvió. Era Eriol, que en la mano sostenía uno de los deliciosos donuts de Amy. Se le hizo agua la boca. Había vuelto a saltarse el desayuno.

También Amy parecía preocupada, y sin decir una palabra, le sirvió un vaso de agua, que Tomoyo aceptó agradecida.

—Estaré… bien… en un… segundo.

—Si intentas estar en forma, ya es demasiado tarde —Eriol sonrió y la miró—. Ya lo estás.

—Te lo agradezco —jadeó ella—. Pero no lo hago… adrede, créeme. Odio el ejercicio —con ironía bajo la vista a las zapatillas, y se las quitó. De la mochila extrajo unas sandalias de tacón alto. Siempre se cambiaba abajo, mientras charlaba con Amy, antes de subir a la segunda planta y enfrentarse a Touya.

—¿Por qué corrías? —Eriol alargó el brazo para que pudiera usarlo como apoyo mientras se colocaba las sandalias.

Se sujetó a él y sintió la firmeza de sus músculos y la fina seda bajo los dedos. A diferencia de Yue, Yukito e incluso Touya, Eriol jamás iba a trabajar con vaqueros. Siempre se vestía de forma impecable, y ese día no era una excepción.

—¿Ha sido una pregunta difícil? —preguntó al rato con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —repuso ella, ruborizándose al darse cuenta de que él había notado cómo lo miraba con franca apreciación. Y lo apreciaba, pero no de la forma que él creía. Valoraba su amistad, porque en ese momento de su vida significaba un regalo nuevo y estimulante. Pero, de algún modo, supo que él no lo tomaría como un halago—. Corría porque llego tarde. Como de costumbre. El autobús…

—¿Y tu coche?

—Ya no lo tengo —dijo con la alegría que fue capaz de exhibir.

—¿Tomas el autobús desde la playa todos los días? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Es un trayecto terrible.

—No está mal —lo terrible era el horror sincero y amable de su voz ante lo que debía pasar para ir al trabajo—. Pero el autobús parece que nunca llega a su hora.

—No te preocupes… le diré a Touya que fue por mi culpa.

—Tu culpa —repitió—. ¿Cómo diablos va a ser culpa tuya mi tardanza…? —calló al darse cuenta de lo que pensaría Touya cuando Eriol le dijera eso. Eriol volvió a reír al verla ruborizarse—. Oh.

—Vamos —la condujo hacia el ascensor—. Es muy divertido cuando se enfurece.

Así como Tomoyo sabía bien que Touya no la quería para sí mismo, instintivamente supo cómo reaccionaría si uno de sus técnicos la deseara.

—Ayer mismo, cuando Yue iba a programar el reloj para que fuera exacto, tú le recordaste la presión a la que se halla sometido Touya en este momento.

—¿Y?

—¿Por qué provocarlo ahora? Sigue bajo presión. Podría estallar.

—Sí —apretó el botón de su planta y sonrió—. Piensa en lo divertido que va a ser.

—Eriol…

Justo cuando las puertas iban a cerrarse, un pie elegante enfundado en unos zapatos de piel las detuvo.

—¡Aguardad! —exclamó una voz femenina, y Eriol apretó el botón para abrirlas. Tomoyo observó a la mujer alta, esbelta e increíblemente hermosa entrar con elegancia en el ascensor, y sonreírle con familiaridad a Eriol—. Gracias, cariño —sus largas extremidades se movieron con fluidez, y el vestido blanco ajustado que la cubría hasta los tobillos deslumbraba sobre su piel oscura.

«Ese sí que es un cuerpo», pensó ella con envidia.

Todo fibra y tonificado, sin curvas adicionales. Pensaba en lo bien que le quedaba el pelo hasta la cintura cuando la mujer se volvió hacia ella… y frunció el ceño.

Tomoyo reconoció esa expresión de desaprobación. Touya se la ofrecía en todo momento. Se puso rígida en respuesta automática.

—Te presento a Sakura —dijo Eriol—. Es la contable del edificio. Sakura, te presento a Tomoyo. Nuestra secretaria.

Tomoyo sonrió, aunque no con su expresión sincera y deslumbrante, ya que de repente se sintió vacía.

—¿Disfrutas con el trabajo? —preguntó Sakura con frialdad.

—Es interesante.

—¿Quieres decir que te deja hacer otra cosa que contestar el teléfono? —la expresión de Sakura se distendió un poco, asombrada.

—Bueno… digamos que estamos trabajando en ello.

—Ah. Bueno, al menos has superado el récord de las dos semanas. Nadie más lo había conseguido.

—Qué sorpresa.

—Veo que no estás encantada —en ese momento Sakura exhibió una sonrisa auténtica—. Eso está bien. Puede que tengas la posibilidad de conseguir éxito en esa oficina antes de que él te devore viva.

—¿Encantada? —rió, ya que la idea le pareció ridícula.

—No es un hombre fácil —coincidió Sakura—. Como sin duda ya has notado.

—Lo he notado.

—Pero es bueno.

—Es un buen hombre —aceptó, ya que era la verdad. Y también duro, inflexible y _sexy_ como mil demonios.

—¿Sabes…? —Sakura ladeó la cabeza para estudiarla con atención—. Eres mucho más que Barbie conoce a Los Vigilantes de la Playa. Tendré que decirle a Touya que me equivoqué contigo.

—Barbie conoce… —tartamudeó Tomoyo, y miró a Eriol cuando esté soltó una carcajada.

El ascensor se detuvo. Sakura sonrió, en esa ocasión con calidez.

—Adiós, Tomoyo. Buena suerte hoy. O tal vez debería deseársela a Touya. Algo me dice que va a necesitarla.

Tomoyo lamentó no haberse dejado puestas las zapatillas, porque por primera vez en su vida tuvo ganas de correr al encuentro de Touya y soltarle lo que pensaba de él y de su contable.

—Espera —pidió Eriol, tratando de alcanzarla mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

—No —siguió andando, dominada por el deseo de cantarle unas cuantas verdades a Touya Kinomoto.

Por desgracia para Yue y Yukito, andaban cerca de su mesa cuando Tomoyo irrumpió furiosa. Dos sonrisas gemelas la recibieron, para desvanecerse en el acto al ver su expresión homicida.

—Acaba de conocer a Sakura… —explicó Eriol.

—Decidme —arrojó el bolso al suelo y plantó las manos en las caderas. Se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara—. ¿Qué aspecto tenían las otras secretarias? —confusos, los gemelos se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia Eriol, quien suspiró y meneó la cabeza—. Vamos, chicos —animó ella—. Pensad. ¿Recordáis a las que se fueron? —la voz exhibía una mezcla venenosa de tono dulce y mortal—. ¿Eran… bonitas?

—No como tú —repuso Yukito con lealtad, y Yue asintió con vigor.

—Sakura no hablaba en serio —indicó Eriol, tocándole el brazo; sus ojos mostraban una profunda preocupación y pesar.

—¿No? Pero apuesto que Touya sí —respiró hondo, desconcertada por sentirse tan irritada.

—Tomoyo, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Yukito—. ¿Qué es lo que no decía en serio Sakura?

Los tres la miraban preocupados. Ninguno mostraba signos de desear reír. Con sorpresa y calor, se dio cuenta de que les importaba de verdad. Les importaba verla inquieta, y eso no les resultaba gracioso. Eso consiguió aplacarla.

—Nada —se obligó a sonreír—. No es importante.

—Sí, si te hirió —Yue se acercó y estudió su rostro—. Sakura es estupenda, pero le gusta bromear. ¿Qué dijo?

—Algo sobre Barbie conoce a Los Vigilantes de la Playa —bajó la vista, sintiéndose un poco tonta. Yue abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio, y Tomoyo habría jurado que era para no reírse. A su lado, Yukito emitió un sonido sospechoso, parecido al de una hiena estrangulada. En un gesto parecido al de Touya, Eriol cerró los ojos—. Parad ya —contuvo su propia sonrisa—. No fue tan gracioso hace un minuto.

—No se trata de algo despectivo —Eriol ofreció en defensa de su jefe—. La mayoría de las mujeres mataría para que las describieran de esa manera —la miró—. No te ofendas, pero realmente eres tan maravillosa como Barbie, o como cualquiera de esas mujeres que aparecen en _Los Vigilantes de la Playa_.

—¿De verdad? —dejó que su vista bajara por el cuerpo proporcionado de él—. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te conocieran como… no sé, qué te parece Fabio conoce a G.I. Touya?

—¿Fabio? —sonrió y flexionó sus músculos—. Estupendo.

Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco y se rindió.

—Olvidadlo —los echó de vuelta a sus despachos y fue a la cocina. Puso en marcha la nueva cafetera, porque, desde luego, estaba vacía. Impaciente, esperó hasta que el café empezó a gotear en la jarra.

Llenó una taza con el líquido humeante y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada del despacho de Trasero Magnífico.

Llamó.

—Marchaos.

Sonrió y entró.

Touya ni siquiera desperdició una mirada furiosa sobre ella y permaneció encorvado sobre su ordenador, con los dedos remolineando sobre el teclado.

—Vete o muere —musitó sin mucha convicción—. Y has llegado tarde. Otra vez —de pronto se quedó quieto. Alzó la cabeza y olfateó—. ¿Café? ¿Café de verdad?

Ella acercó la taza, manteniéndola fuera de su alcance. Touya se levantó. Ese día había cambiado. Llevaba una camisa de color celeste en vez del habitual negro. Y los vaqueros le ceñían las piernas como un guante. Cuando sus dedos rozaron los suyos, sacudiéndola con la constante electricidad que había entre ellos, le entregó la taza. Él bebió agradecido sin mostrarse afectado por el contacto; luego, emitió un prolongado suspiro.

—Gracias.

—¿Gracias? —Tomoyo enarcó una ceja—. ¿Gracias? ¿De verdad me acabas de dar las gracias? No puede ser… tú nunca eres educado.

—Soy muy educado —se mostró insultado.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que sí. Y también diplomático.

Ella fingió meditarlo mientras recorría su despacho. Al volverse para mirarlo, preguntó:

—¿Es educado hablar de tus empleados con amigas? ¿Es diplomático reírse de ellos a sus espaldas?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Se considera políticamente correcto recurrir a los apodos, en especial antes de conocer siquiera a la empleada?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¿Significa algo para ti Barbie conoce a Los Vigilantes de la Playa?

—Oh —abrió un poco la boca, el rostro inescrutable—. Has… conocido a Sakura.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? —inquirió cuando él guardó silencio.

—Si te interesa —se encogió de hombros—, para mí no pareces en absoluto una modelo.

—Cielos, gracias —inexplicablemente se sintió aplanada. El primer hombre en el universo que no la consideraba bonita, ¿y eso la deprimía? Era una idiota.

—Tienes demasiado… —agitó las manos, indicando su cuerpo, bajo la equivocada impresión de que ella deseaba un análisis detallado de su tipo corporal—. De todo. Sí, eso es. Tienes demasiado de todo.

—Hmm —la advertencia en su voz podría haber frenado a otro hombre normal, pero Touya era cualquier cosa menos normal.

—Y tu pelo no se parece al de Barbie —continuó él—. Para empezar, es demasiado largo.

—Comprendo.

—En cuanto a Los Vigilantes de la Playa —se encogió de hombros—. Nunca he visto el programa, pero al parecer las chicas llevan unos trajes de baño ceñidos, y tampoco puedo imaginarte en ellos.

—¿No? ¿Demasiado de «todo» para meter en uno?

—Vamos, princesa, no creo que te esté diciendo algo que ya no sepas.

—No soy una princesa —recalcó cada palabra—. Si lo fuera, ¿crees que trabajaría por unos dólares para ti?

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que ella no se tomaba la situación de la misma forma ligera que él pretendía.

—Tomoyo…

—Deja el café, Touya —pidió con ecuanimidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a actuar como una princesa y tener un ataque. No quiero que te quemes —de un manotazo tiró al suelo una pila de papeles que había sobre su escritorio. Animada, fue en busca de otra.

—¿A qué viene eso? —riendo, Touya le aferró la mano con dedos de acero—. ¡Espera!

Ella cambió de táctica e intentó evadirlo.

—No te muestres condescendiente conmigo —demandó—. No hables de mí a mi espalda y no… —se puso furiosa cuando él la agarró de los brazos sin parar de reír. Enojada, luchó contra él—. ¡Suéltame!

Con velocidad y agilidad asombrosas, consiguió rodearla con los brazos y acercar sus inmóviles extremidades a su cuerpo. Al sentir el contacto, ella se paralizó. También Touya.

En el silencio, la respiración entrecortada sonó con anormal fuerza. Era excitante.

—¿Estamos peleando —preguntó él con voz ronca y sin rastro de humor al mirarla a la cara— o estamos jugando?

—No… no lo sé.


	8. Chapter 8

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Siete**

—Pensé que estábamos peleando —lo miró con ojos enormes. Se retorció un poco, pegando esas maravillosas curvas a él, lo que provocó que sucedieran cosas interesantes dentro de Touya. Y también por fuera—. Pero ahora… me he perdido.

A él le latía el corazón con fuerza y el cuerpo respondía a la sujeción prieta y erótica a que la sometía. Ella contempló su boca, apenas a unos centímetros. Entonces entreabrió los labios y Touya estuvo a punto de gemir.

—Touya.

—Esto es una locura —musitó.

—Sí. Algo demencial —pero se elevó hacia él y los pechos redondos se pegaron a su torso.

Touya se sintió perdido.

—Párame —suplicó al bajar la cabeza para poder deslizar los labios por la mandíbula de ella. Le mordisqueó la comisura de su deliciosa boca—. Párame, Tomoyo.

Ella introdujo las manos debajo de su camisa y le acarició la espalda a la vez que le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Los ojos de él se encendieron de lujuria, y la bola de fuego que llevaba almacenando en su interior durante días se encendió.

—No… creo que quiera pararte —musitó sin aire. Confusa, excitada.

—Entonces los dos estamos locos. Demonios —y la besó.

Los dedos de ella se clavaron en sus hombros cuando esa bola de fuego estalló. El gemido suave y necesitado que Tomoyo dejó escapar de sus labios fue la perdición de Touya; la pegó más a su cuerpo para poder disponer de mejor acceso a esos labios y a lo que había más allá de ellos. Bajo sus dedos, su piel era tan delicada e invitadora que se sintió mareado.

Lo mismo le sucedió a Tomoyo.

Pasión. Deseo. No se había dado cuenta de que un simple beso pudiera provocarlo. Exigirlo. Touya la rodeó con su fuerza, con su ansia.

Eso era lo que ella desconocía. Y quería más.

Él le acarició el cuello y descubrió el pulso que latía en la base de su garganta. Incapaz de resistirse, inclinó la cabeza para explorarla con la boca. Su sabor era celestial, todo dulzura. Volvió a pegar los labios a los suyos y deslizó los dedos por la suave y sedosa blusa ceñida. Coronó sus pechos y jugó sobre sus compactas cumbres. Ella jadeó y arqueó el cuerpo.

Tenía que verle los ojos, saber si sentía la mitad de lo que experimentaba él. Se quedó sin aliento al levantar la cabeza para mirarle la cara. Ante la súbita pérdida de sus cálidos labios, Tomoyo protestó en silencio agarrándolo por el pelo para capturar otra vez su boca.

Touya lo entendió, ya que también él temía que nunca le bastara. Y había visto el deseo brumoso en sus ojos, fiel reflejo del suyo. Tomoyo abrió la boca bajo la suya, ardiente y hambrienta, y la estancia se llenó con sus sonidos de placer… Luego con el de la puerta al abrirse.

Ella se sobresaltó. Sin soltarla, Touya levantó la vista, preparado para arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera.

Pero quienquiera que hubiera abierto la puerta ya se había retirado, dejando un marco conspicuamente vacío.

Se forzó a mirarla a los ojos, listo para recibir su pesar y las recriminaciones que merecía, pero no hubo ninguna.

Con los brazos aún alrededor de su cuello, ella le sonrió. Una sonrisa plena, deslumbrante e intensa que le provocó un vuelco al corazón e hizo que sintiera un incómodo nudo en la garganta.

Él se garantizó que había una excelente explicación para lo que sucedía… locura. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para justificar abrazar a esa mujer salvaje, inestable, impredecible e irritante; para besarla hasta que ambos hubieran perdido el sentido.

—Supongo que no querrás volver a intentarlo —murmuró Tomoyo al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo y hacía que Touya deseara ronronear como un gato complacido ante su contacto.

—Tomoyo —no era posible. En primer lugar, no deberían haber cedido al impulso. Despacio, con algo de pesar, alzó las manos y desenganchó sus brazos del cuello.

—Imagino que no —repuso ella con voz aún alegre; retrocedió un paso. Pero él vio que sus increíbles ojos estaban llenos de dolor. Maldiciéndose con todos los epítetos que le pasaron por la cabeza, intentó tocarla, pero ella se escabulló—. No —sacudió la cabeza y se situó del otro lado de la silla, como si fuera un escudo—. Nada de abrazos de compasión, ¿de acuerdo? Me besaste y lo lamentas, dejémoslo ahí.

—No te compadezco —gruñó él—. Eres demasiado enloquecedora para eso.

—Otro cumplido —apoyó la mano en el pecho y le hizo una caída de ojos—. Debes parar… o se me subirá a la cabeza.

—Ésta es una empresa —explicó con cuidado—. Y no mezclo el negocio con el placer.

—Tienes una forma graciosa de demostrarlo, pero no te preocupes, jefe, no olvidaré quién firma los cheques —se tragó su dolor.

—Quería decir que esto… esto… —la inmovilizó con la mirada.

—¿Sí? ¿Esto qué, Touya? ¿Esta relación? No, eso sería demasiado, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —su expresión no era ni sombría ni enfadada; a Tomoyo no le habría costado soportar eso… Parecía desconcertado. Y asustado.

Lo que vio la detuvo como nada más habría conseguido hacerlo. Estaba nervioso y perturbado. El hombre grande, inquieto, malhumorado y terco retrocedía a toda velocidad porque ella lo asustaba.

—Eso es lo gracioso, Touya. No quiero nada de ti.

—Las mujeres siempre quieren algo.

—¿De verdad? —lo estudió pensativa—. Sí, veo que podría ser un problema. Encantador, inteligente… y un seductor irresistible. ¿Cómo consigues quitártelas de encima?

Cuando él avanzó otro paso hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, el corazón se le desbocó, pero no de miedo. Maldito sea, había logrado lo imposible. Había hecho que lo deseara, y él ya lo lamentaba. Podría odiarlo por eso. Pero sabía que con sólo rozarla se arrojaría a esos fuertes brazos. Retrocedió hasta la puerta, asió el pomo para equilibrarse y le sonrió con vacilación.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Olvídalo todo. Tengo trabajo.

—Espera —calló para respirar de forma entrecortada—. Lo siento —añadió con esa voz increíblemente _sexy_ en ese momento llena de ternura y afecto… dos emociones que Tomoyo jamás habría esperado de él.

—Yo no —dio media vuelta.

—Tomoyo —ella se detuvo, pero no lo miró; y cuando oyó sus palabras, se alegró—. No volverá a suceder. No puede.

—De acuerdo.

—Hablo en serio.

La voz severa le recordó que no le gustaban los hombres severos que eran incapaces de ver más allá del exterior de una mujer.

—Perfecto —con orgullo encendido y temperamental, lo observó—. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que me abraces, Touya, ¿de acuerdo?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El acontecimiento culminante tuvo lugar aquella tarde. Tomoyo cometió el error de pensar en el beso de Touya mientras preparaba café en la nueva cafetera. Se acaloró tanto que no le prestó atención al extraño sonido crepitante que empezó a salir del enchufe de la pared.

El cable se incendió.

Supuso que la posterior explosión sería la gota que colmaría la paciencia de Touya.

Entró corriendo en la cocina con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Otra vez? —aulló—. ¡Eres increíble! ¿Por qué te sucede a ti? ¿A mí? —desenchufó el cable calcinado y maldijo al quemarse. Como había café desde el suelo al techo, no se habían producido llamas. Con un rápido vistazo a la calamidad que lo rodeaba, fue directamente a ella. Tomoyo no se pudo obligar a mirarlo, pero él le alzó la barbilla—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con voz baja y seria. Ella asintió, aunque nunca en su vida se había sentido tan estúpida—. ¿Estás segura? —le giró la cara de un lado a otro, estudiándola con atención. Tomoyo volvió a asentir—. Bien —respiró hondo y contempló el desorden—. Entonces te puedo gritar sin sentirme mal.

—Puede que no me sienta tan bien, después de todo —decidió, pero a Touya no le pareció nada gracioso. Yue, Yukito y Eriol aparecieron en la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos y expresiones lúgubres—. De hecho —añadió con urgencia—, tengo una grave herida. Probablemente vaya a morir.

—Bromea —les dijo Touya—. Yo llevaré esto —para recalcar su intención, cerró la puerta en sus narices—. No puedo trabajar de esta manera —anunció con demasiada calma—. Si no obtengo un poco de tranquilidad pronto, Tomoyo, estallaré. Como la cafetera.

—Lo siento —¿qué podía decir? No sabía qué había hecho mal, aparte de nacer—. De verdad que sé cómo preparar café.

—Estoy tan cerca de concluir el programa. Tan cerca, maldita sea, y tú no paras de distraerme, de volverme loco. ¿Lo haces a propósito?

—No, sólo se trata de uno de mis talentos especiales —aunque le pareció justo que él asumiera la mitad de la culpa. Había sido el remedo de sus labios, su contacto… lo que la había distraído; de lo contrario, habría notado el fuego.

Touya se puso a recorrer la cocina, y sus zapatillas hicieron ruidos sobre el café. Parecía enorme. Poderoso. Muy peligroso.

—Pensé que podríamos sacarlo adelante… te juro que lo pensé. Maldita sea, lo deseaba por Sonomi.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —sintió el corazón en la garganta.

—Que ya no puedo más. No puedo —con un sonido de incredulidad señaló a su alrededor—. Mira esto, Tomoyo. ¿Sabías que llevamos años aquí y esa cosa jamás había explotado? Tú ya lo has conseguido dos veces —disgustado, alzó un pie que se despegó del linóleo con un ruido fuerte—. Nunca habíamos tenido que pasar la fregona hasta que llegaste tú.

—No creo que eso sea necesariamente algo de lo que enorgullecerse. Una buena limpieza siempre viene bien, Touya.

—¡Ya ha recibido dos limpiezas en cuatro días! ¡Hay cosas más importantes que hacer, maldición!

—Y a mí me encantaría hacerlas, ¡pero no confías en mí!

—¡Confiar en ti! ¡Si ni siquiera sabes manejar una cafetera!

—¡De acuerdo! —espetó ella con las manos en las caderas—. Todos cometemos errores. ¡Yo no te paso los tuyos por la cara!

—Porque no he cometido ninguno —gritó él mientras quedaban nariz contra nariz.

—Me pones tan…

De repente la puerta de la cocina se llenó de técnicos curiosos.

—¡Largaos! —estiró el brazo y cerró con fuerza.

—Eso no fue amable —Tomoyo alzó la barbilla—. Seguro que se están preguntando por qué gritas.

—Están acostumbrados, créeme —afirmó Touya. Soltó el aire despacio—. Y no cambies de tema. Te pongo tan… ¿Qué? ¿Nerviosa?

«Tan encendida», el pensamiento surgió de forma inesperada, aunque no encajaba bien con esa situación.

—¡Sí! Nerviosa, aparte de furiosa, frustrada y ansiosa.

—¿Eso es todo?

—También me sacas de quicio.

—Es lo mismo que furiosa.

—Furiosa multiplicado por cien.

—Es lo que quería explicar —asintió con calma—. Nos volvemos locos el uno al otro, así…

—Yo nunca dije que me volvieras loca.

Él suspiró y cerró los ojos con aspecto tan derrotado que quiso abrazarlo. ¿Abrazarlo? Quizá sí estuviera loca.

—Evitas la verdadera cuestión.

—Claro que la evito —soltó ella—. Intentas despedirme y fingir que no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó antes en tu despacho. ¡Lo cual es una tontería!

Llamaron a la puerta y al instante se oyó la voz titubeante de Yue.

—¿Chicos? ¿Va todo bien?

—¡Iría si volvierais a vuestros despachos y os pusierais a trabajar! —rugió Touya.

—No hace falta que le grites… sólo se muestra amable —repuso Tomoyo con el mismo tono de voz. Nunca la alzaba, de modo que la sensación resultaba sorprendente. Estimulante y liberadora—. Y tampoco hace falta que me grites a mí. Sólo estás enfadado contigo mismo.

Touya soltó una risa sarcástica y miró el desastre en la cocina.

—¿Y cómo demonios has llegado a esa conclusión?

—Me besaste —le recordó, apuntándole con un dedo—. Y te gustó, Touya.

—¿Touya? ¿Tomoyo? —en esa ocasión fue Yukito; el pomo comenzó a girar y con valentía abrió la puerta—. Vais a tirar abajo la oficina. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Nada! —gritaron al unísono.

—Si intentas despedirla —expuso Eriol al asomarse por detrás de Yukito—, olvídalo. Hemos votado. Se queda.

—Es mi voto el que cuenta —aseveró Touya. Se ganaba la vida corriendo riesgos; la retirada no le surgía con naturalidad. Clavó la vista en los ojos insondables de Tomoyo y no fue capaz de desviarla. El tiempo se detuvo e inexplicablemente no fue capaz de recordar por qué estaba furioso.

Como si ella lo percibiera, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

El corazón de Touya se saltó un latido y se le rompió un poco. Sí, la deseaba, pero, lo que era peor, la necesitaba. No le resultó fácil admitirlo.

—Perfecto —dijo sin quitar los ojos de ella—. Maldita sea. Se queda. Todos estáis locos —lo desconcertó ver la sonrisa plena de ella—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —demandó.

—Tú —lo dijo con tanta dulzura, calidez y afecto que por un instante él no pudo respirar, mucho menos hablar—. Te crees tan duro… —añadió con suavidad. Se acercó y posó la mano en su mejilla.

—Lo soy —ante el inesperado contacto Touya retrocedió.

—Eres tierno como un pan, Touya Kinomoto —sonrió y sacudió la cabeza; los ojos le resplandecían.

—Sí —Eriol rió desde el umbral—. Tierno como un pan. Pídele un aumento, Tomoyo. Verás lo tierno que es.

Touya se movió incómodo. No era tierno, sino que su contacto lo ponía duro como una roca.

—Largaos, chicos. Tomoyo y yo tenemos cosas que discutir.

—¿Cosas? —Yukito enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué cosas?

—Sí, ¿qué cosas? —quiso saber Yue. Se acomodaron contra el marco de la puerta, indiferentes a la mirada iracunda de Touya.

—Largaos —repitió con firmeza, sin dejar de mirar a Tomoyo.

Nadie se movió; no hasta que Tomoyo se volvió con esa sonrisa cautivadora que podía hacer que un hombre adulto suplicara, y pidió con su voz amable:

—Está bien. Intentaremos no gritar.

—Es sorprendente —comentó Touya al quedarse solos—. Haces lo que quieres con ellos.

—¿De qué cosas tenemos que hablar, Touya?

—De reglas, princesa. Reglas.

—Ah —asintió—. De nuevo las reglas.

—Al parecer, las has olvidado —recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y sus dedos anhelaron explorarlo.

—Cielos, ya volvemos al tema de mi ropa.

Ambos observaron la vestimenta que había elegido para ese día: una falda vaquera estrecha desabotonada desde los tobillos hasta bien encima de las rodillas, coronada por un body rojo de algodón.

—Te dije que vistieras de forma conservadora —carraspeó él.

—No, dijiste que debería ponerme más. Bueno, la falda prácticamente llega hasta el suelo —alzó el pie y movió la sandalia roja, revelando una pierna fabulosa hasta la mitad del muslo—. Intento acoplarme a la norma.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Informalidad —Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos y encontró ardor e irritación a partes iguales. Perfecto. Los dos ya sentían lo mismo—. ¿Qué te parece?

Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, aún irritado, encendido. La acercó.

—Que cortejas el desastre.

—¿Sí? —susurró de puntillas; sus labios casi se rozaban. Con suavidad le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos, maravillándose de su actitud. Nunca en su vida había dado un paso hacia un hombre; daba la impresión de que ya no era capaz de parar—. Esto no es un desastre. Es el rescate.

—¿Rescate? —la voz ronca y _sexy_ hizo que Tomoyo se derritiera.

—Sí —le besó la comisura de la boca y le encantó sentir su cuerpo sólido contra el suyo—. Eres tremendo. Todos esos músculos tensos y una actitud tan negativa. Pero a mí no me engañas, Touya. Las cosas te importan. Las sientes. Y necesitas esto —los labios recorrieron su mandíbula apretada y allí permanecieron. Cerró los ojos y continuó, esperando que en cualquier instante él la apartara, pero no lo hizo. Ladeó la cabeza y dejó que ella se saliera con la suya—. Me necesitas —murmuró.

—Abusas de tu suerte, Tomoyo —en ese momento no sonó muy convencido ni duro.

—No lo creo.

Entonces él se apartó y le tomó las manos.

—No me conoces —con un gesto que la conmovió, se llevó sus manos unidas a los labios—. No conoces a mi verdadero yo. Lo único que me importa, lo único que siento, es la pasión por mi trabajo. No hay sitio para nada más.

—¿Ni nadie más?

—No quiero a nadie en mi vida —contempló sus manos—. De verdad.

Costaba reconciliar a ese hombre con el otro hosco y huraño que ella solía ver. Ambos eran apasionados, intensos, inteligentes. Pero ese Touya… ese podía gustarle mucho. Se lo dijo. Él le soltó las manos.

—No quiero gustarte.

—Puedes controlar tus ordenadores, Touya —musitó—. Pero no puedes controlarme a mí.

—Puedo controlar esto —la contradijo—. Puedo y lo haré. Porque sería un error, Tomoyo. Seríamos un enorme error. Resultarías herida y yo…

—¿Sí? —preguntó con paciencia—. ¿Tú qué? ¿Quizá tú también saldrías herido? Bueno, ¿no es así la vida?

—Maldita sea, no hablamos de mí, sino de ti, y de cómo te sentirías cuando se acabara. Después.

Ella rió, aunque no con mucho humor.

—Jamás dije que te deseara, Touya.

—Pero me deseas.

—De acuerdo, puede que sí. Pero no sientas pánico… sólo es algo físico. Así de simple. Estaría loca si quisiera algo más de ti —pero pensó que estaba loca, porque quería más, mucho más. Se acercó a él y movió las pestañas en un gesto coqueto—. Vamos, Touya. Juguemos.

—No. Bajo ningún concepto —casi corrió hacia la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿me das un aumento de sueldo? —preguntó ella justo antes de que la cerrara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Ocho**

Tomoyo pasó el fin de semana en un extraño estado de percepción. El viernes por la noche salió a bailar con Amy, se encontraron con Yue y Yukito y se divirtieron mucho.

Comprendió cuánto significaban esos amigos nuevos para ella. Decidió que las cosas habían cambiado. Con la muerte de su madre, con el trabajo. En el pasado había llevado una vida indiferente, sin pensar en el pasado ni en el futuro, pero ya no.

Por primera vez tenía gente en su vida a la que le importaba la verdadera Tomoyo. Todo lo demás, sus apuros financieros, la preocupación por el futuro, palidecía en comparación con eso.

De algún modo, las prioridades habían cambiado en los últimos meses.

Cuando se miraba en el espejo no veía a una mujer malcriada, sino a una que vivía, reía, quería… amaba.

El lunes había vuelto a quedarse sin dinero… y estaba cansada de tomar el autobús.

Para animarse, gastó todo lo que le quedaba en donuts en el puesto de Amy. Yue y Yukito aplaudieron su decisión, pero ella no pensó que la báscula de su cuarto de baño fuera a mostrarse tan amable.

Al entrar en la pequeña cocina, se miró y puso los ojos en blanco. Incluso llevando uno de esos sujetadores que prometían controlar y contener, aún sobresalía por todos los costados. El vestido floreado que lucía ese día tenía un escote un poco bajo que recalcaba el problema. ¿Era su culpa que las caderas tensaran tanto la tela de algodón? Decidió que no y dio otro mordisco enorme a un donut recubierto de chocolate. Bien podía reconocer que jamás sería una sílfide.

Se miró en la puerta de acero de la nevera.

—Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes? —un poco sobresaltada, se volvió y se encontró a Eriol. Él le sonrió con Timidez y señaló la puerta que había usado como espejo—. No hace falta que lo compruebes. Lo eres.

—Preferiría llamar la atención por mi cerebro.

Lo dijo con tal disgusto, que él rió. Luego se puso serio, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó.

—Os vi a Touya y a ti el viernes. Ya sabes… en su despacho.

¡Había sido Eriol quien interrumpió su beso!

—No quiero que resultes herida —continuó con cautela. Enderezó los hombros. Su ropa no mostraba ninguna arruga. Era un hombre que apreciaba las prendas finas, un hombre con gustos caros, de esos que a ella le gustaban… y sólo le provocaba un afecto fraternal. ¿Qué le pasaba?—. No creo que sea una buena idea que tengas una aventura con él.

—Eriol, es tu jefe y tu amigo —su cerebro entró en estado de alerta.

—Lo sé. Y lo quiero mucho —la miró y ella supo que Eriol sentía verdadera tristeza—. Pero también me importas tú. Touya no es fácil en su trato con las mujeres, Tomoyo. Entran y salen de su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rara vez mira atrás.

—No deberíamos hablar de esto —repuso aún más incómoda—. No está bien.

—Tú me importas.

—Pero ya soy una chica grande —indicó con amabilidad. Le tomó la mano y la apretó—. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

—Parece que no puedo evitarlo —rió, aunque todo él irradiaba tensión.

—Bueno, si pensamos que entre tu amigo y yo hay poco, salvo resentimiento y malas vibraciones, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Lo que vi entre vosotros era mucho más que malas vibraciones, Tomoyo.

Otra vez el beso. Bueno, había sido un buen beso. La madre de todos los besos. Pero para Touya no había significado nada, algo que Eriol intentaba hacerle entender con cortesía.

Lo que ella entendía de verdad era que Touya no quería que significara nada. Que no se hallaba cómodo con la intimidad entre ellos, lo cual también podía comprenderlo. A ella le sucedía lo mismo.

Se preguntó qué sentiría Touya si supiera que nunca antes había experimentado ningún tipo de intimidad. No era algo que se hubiera propuesto adrede, pero jamás había encontrado al hombre adecuado. Le había resultado tan fácil resistir los intentos de todos los así llamados amigos con los que había salido. Y en ese momento, a pesar de todos sus viajes y de su estimulante estilo de vida, era la virgen más vieja del hemisferio occidental.

—El corazón no se me va a partir por un beso —dijo con menos convicción de la que hubiera querido.

—Veo que no he logrado convencerte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Eriol.

—No es por ti. Nunca he podido aprender qué es bueno para mí.

—Yo podría ser bueno para ti —indicó con seriedad.

—Oh, Eriol.

—Lo siento, no pretendía decirlo tan pronto —meneó la cabeza y con suavidad le tocó la mejilla; luego se marchó.

No tardó mucho en distraerse. Recibió una llamada de la empresa propietaria del piso que su madre no le había comprado. El hombre rígido que la llamó no quedó muy impresionado por el trabajo que Tomoyo había conseguido.

—Mire, señorita Daidouji —dijo con una voz llena de desagrado—. Entiendo que ahora tiene un trabajo, y al parecer habría que alabarla por ello.

Mientras recibía su poco educado desdén, vio pasar a Touya. Con sus habituales vaqueros y camiseta seguía tan distante y peligrosamente _sexy_ como siempre. Tenía el aspecto de truhán que imaginó que la mayoría de las madres no querría para sus hijas. Pero Tomoyo no tenía madre, y dudó de que hubiera seguido su consejo.

—Señorita Daidouji —continuó el encargado de hipotecas—, no puede esperar que la empresa crea que será capaz de pagar las mensualidades, dado su sueldo actual. Por no mencionar los retrasos que ya tiene. Lo siento, pero el desahucio tendrá lugar el viernes por la tarde, a menos que se le ocurra algo.

Desahucio. Colocarían un enorme candado en la puerta y no tendría a donde ir.

—¿Van a ponerme en la calle porque no les gusta mi trabajo? —Touya, que estaba a punto de salir, se paró en seco. Avergonzada, Tomoyo bajó la voz y la cabeza—. No puede hacer eso. No puede. Mi madre…

—Está muerta —soltó el otro—. Y no ha provisto ningún medio para cubrir la hipoteca. Usted carece de experiencia, de crédito y de medios visibles para pagarnos lo que nos debe, señorita Daidouji. No creo que pueda culparnos por la situación.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrar que podré pagar? —preguntó con un poco de desesperación. ¿Qué le había pasado a su seguridad, a su gran vida? ¿A su estómago lleno?

—Casarse con un hombre rico —aconsejó el otro—. Deprisa.

Atónita, colgó y se quedó mirando el auricular. Por equivocación había creído que su vida empezaba a estar bajo control. Pero no era así. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta, Touya observó a Tomoyo. Tenía el pelo hacia delante y mostraba su cuello pálido y suave. Parecía pequeña, vulnerable. «Maldita sea. No», se dijo a sí mismo. «No vas a preocuparte por ella».

Pero apartó la mano del picaporte y por voluntad propia sus pies se movieron. «No es mi problema, en absoluto. Corre hacia la salida más cercana». Apoyó una cadera en un rincón de la mesa. «Esto no tiene nada que ver con la promesa que le hice a Sonomi. Ya he sobrepasado los límites del deber. Todo el mundo lo reconocería».

Pero en vez de correr, se oyó preguntar:

—¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué sucede?

Ella se irguió de golpe, esbozó su habitual sonrisa arrebatadora y dijo con falsa alegría:

—Nada. Todo va bien. En serio.

—Estás sin dinero.

—No es nada nuevo.

—Vas a perder tu casa.

—En todo caso, no es mía —se le hundieron los hombros y la sonrisa se desvaneció, sustituida por una perturbadora vulnerabilidad.

En ese instante Touya se sintió atacado por tantas emociones que no fue capaz de pensar con claridad y aislarlas. Pero a la cabeza estaba la culpabilidad… porque Sonomi se había ocupado de él, un chico problemático sin futuro, pero había ignorado a su propia hija.

A pesar de lo que sentía por ella, y de lo que no quería sentir, no se merecía eso. Sintió ira. Hacia Sonomi, hacia Tomoyo y hacia sí mismo por verse obligado a arreglar ese lío.

Se sentía incómodo al tener que solucionar los líos de las vidas de otras personas. Ya lo había hecho con su madre. Con sus hermanos, con los innumerables «amigos» a lo largo de los años que habían dado por hecho que, debido al trabajo con el que se ganaba la vida, debía tener abundancia de dinero.

Ya no quería hacerlo más.

—Yo puedo ayudarte.

—No —Tomoyo se incorporó con brusquedad—. Necesito dar un paseo —se quitó las sandalias altas y se puso las zapatillas.

Touya observó fascinado e hipnotizado cuando el vestido se abrió y mostró unos pechos suaves, llenos y exuberantes que se rebelaban contra los límites que los confinaban.

«Eres un miserable», pensó; «le miras el vestido cuando ella pasa por una crisis». Se recriminó con firmeza. Pero no pudo dejar de mirar.

Cuando Tomoyo aferró su bolso, la detuvo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Sus muslos se tocaron, pero Touya ya no se sobresaltaba al sentir ese inexplicable calor en su cuerpo.

—Tomoyo.

—No —cortó, tratando de retirarse. Por una vez, sus ojos no la delataron—. Nada de compasión, ¿te acuerdas?

—Ya te dije que eras demasiado arisca como para compadecerte —sólo mintió un poco.

—¿Soy arisca? —rió—. Correcto.

—Deja que te ayude. Quiero hacerlo —no supo por qué salían esas palabras.

—¿Por qué?

«Porque ya no puedo evitar pensar en ti, y si además de distraerme, he de preocuparme, jamás conseguiré algo de paz».

—Porque lo necesitas, maldita sea. Porque tu vida está fuera de control y necesitas ayuda. Yo puedo proporcionarla. Es así de sencillo.

Ella lo miró largo rato, y Touya podría haber jurado que esperaba algo… algo más. Sus hermosos ojos lo estudiaron, pero él seguía atontado por la visión que Tomoyo le acababa de dar, y por tocarla, y no supo qué otra cosa podría desear.

Finalmente, ella desvió la vista, pero no antes de que él pudiera ver su expresión un poco abatida.

—Gracias, pero ya me has ayudado bastante. Más que suficiente. Volveré después de almorzar —salió a toda velocidad.

La observó partir, y sintió que el remordimiento y la lujuria le roían con igual intensidad las entrañas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontró en el vestíbulo del edificio sin saber a dónde ir.

—Eh —esbozó una sonrisa hacia Amy, que se adelantó en su puesto con una sonrisa amigable que no tardó en desaparecer al ver la expresión en la cara de Tomoyo—. Oh, oh, tienes esa cara —en silencio, se volvió y sacó una bandeja.

—¿Qué cara?

—La que pide a gritos comida —le adelantó una ración de tarta—. A ser posible, comida basura, que cuanto más engorde, mejor.

—Sí, ha sido ese tipo de día —Tomoyo tuvo que reír.

—Ni me lo digas. Cuéntame.

—Tú primero —pidió, necesitada de oír otras cosas que no fueran sus problemas.

—De acuerdo. Mi primer cliente del día coquetea conmigo cada mañana a pesar de que a mí me vuelve loca el tipo de UPS. Éste, que es el hombre más fabuloso de la tierra, ni siquiera sabe que existo. Los pedidos llegaron tarde, igual que mi cheque de la pensión del divorcio, lo que significa que me retrasaré en pagar el alquiler.

Tomoyo musitó su comprensión y asintió, animándola a continuar porque de pronto sus problemas no parecían tan graves.

—Y si me retraso en el alquiler, se reflejará en mi línea de crédito, y entonces no podré comprarme el coche nuevo a final de año tal como me prometí —se encogió de hombros—. Eso resume mi día. Ahora tú.

—De acuerdo, mi jefe cree que soy una idiota perdida. Su mejor amigo empieza a enamorarse de mí y yo no quiero herirlo. Y… creo que me estoy enamorando de mi jefe.

—Ese que piensa que eres una idiota perdida.

—Sí —podría haberse quejado del apartamento y del coche, o de su grave y aterradora falta de dinero, pero, de forma extraña, eso ya no importaba mucho.

—A mí me gusta ser mi propia jefa —dijo Amy en el silencio compartido—. Y no podrías herir a nadie aunque lo intentaras, Tomoyo. Eres demasiado amable.

—Yo… Son unas palabras muy generosas —sintió un nudo en la garganta ante la expresión de sinceridad en la cara de su amiga—. Pero realmente no me conoces.

—Creo que sí.

Cuando Amy sirvió el té caliente, Tomoyo probó la mejor tarta de canela y recibió una amistad todavía mejor.

—¿Sabes? —comentó después de tragar un enorme bocado—. He viajado por todo el mundo. He comido en los lugares más sorprendentes —sonrió por la curiosidad que vio en Amy—. Pero nada me ha parecido tan delicioso como esto.

—Bueno, yo no he estado en ninguna parte, salvo en Los Ángeles, pero sé reconocer a una buena persona cuando la veo, Tomoyo. No te dejes abatir por las circunstancias. La vida es demasiado buena y corta.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? —se quedó quieta al escuchar esa sencilla verdad.

—Podrías conseguir otro trabajo y eliminar de golpe todos tus problemas.

Otra verdad que, un tiempo atrás, le habría parecido imposible. Pero ya sabía que era lo bastante inteligente como para aprender cualquier cosa.

—¿Sabes?… tienes razón.

Meditó en ello el resto del día. Se imaginó en otro trabajo, donde la apreciaran y la recompensaran. Sin Touya. El nudo en el pecho se intensificó y se convirtió en dolor.

Se hallaba metida en problemas más serios de los que había imaginado si pensar en estar sin Touya Kinomoto podía perturbarla de esa manera.

Tomoyo arrastró los pies al llevar los libros de contabilidad de CompuSoft a la oficina de Sakura, pero había que hacerlo. Touya se lo había dicho. Le explicó que no era necesario, ya que ella lo había cuadrado.

—Y yo soy el Papa —había contestado él.

Primero se había disgustado, luego enfurecido por su suposición de que bromeaba, pero en ese momento sólo se sentía dolida.

La sugerencia de Amy volvió a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Otro trabajo. La perspectiva ya no resultaba tan intimidante.

Encontró a Sakura riendo por algo que había dicho Yue. Sonó el teléfono y la distrajo, algo que Tomoyo agradeció. Yue sonrió con timidez mientras Sakura hablaba, y eso aún la animó más.

—Gracias —se obligó a sonreírle, porque Yue era el hombre más dulce y abierto que jamás había conocido—. Dile a Sakura que todo está ahí —hecho. Dejó los libros sobre la mesa y su vista se centró en la complicada hoja de cálculo que había abierta.

Sakura colgó y saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Tomoyo; sus ojos irradiaban curiosidad.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Perfectamente —señaló la hoja de cálculo y habló sin pensar—. ¿Sabías que esta columna tiene un error en la suma? Has mezclado las columnas de las decenas y las centenas.

—Por eso no cuadraban… —Sakura abrió los ojos, luego los entrecerró—. ¿Cómo lograste descubrirlo tan pronto?

—Las sumé —contuvo el aliento por la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de la otra mujer—. Sumar es una función básica que se sabe. Incluso las personas como yo pueden hacerlo.

—Esto es algo más que sumar dos más dos —atónita, miró a Yue—. ¿Sabías que podía hacer eso?

—No —Yue miró a Tomoyo, no como si fuera una mujer rara, sino con afecto—. Estupendo. Eres una bomba sensual, hermosa e inteligente. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sakura bufó y lo apartó. Abrió la caja que Tomoyo le había llevado. Su sorpresa fue evidente al desplegar los libros y darse cuenta de que casi todo el trabajo estaba hecho.

—No son los garabatos de Touya.

—No.

—¿Están bien? —Sakura la observó.

—Ya me has visto sumar.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa lenta y cálida.

—¿Sabes?, nada me irrita más que el hecho de que alguien haga un gesto de desprecio si me ve leyendo una novela de amor. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—¿Que no debería burlarme de tu material de lectura?

Sakura tomó su mano y sonrió con pesar.

—Que te juzgué por tu aspecto, Tomoyo. Y lo siento. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Ya no había rastro de la mujer altiva que había conocido en el ascensor. Incluso ese cuerpo esbelto, largo y perfecto de pronto pareció menos intimidante.

—Yo hice lo mismo —reconoció con una sonrisa—. Olvídalo.

—Jamás olvido a una persona que también ama los números —prometió Sakura—. Cuando te canses del Magnífico Gruñón, ven a verme. Te contrataré en el acto.

—Ya estoy cansada del Magnífico Gruñón.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos mucho de qué hablar —rió Sakura—. ¿Quieres pensar en la posibilidad de otro trabajo?

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Entonces, manos a la obra —asintió con aprobación.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Touya alzó el auricular de forma automática, pero el saludo murió en sus labios en el instante en que el encargado de hipotecas de la empresa dueña del apartamento de Tomoyo se presentó.

—La señorita Daidouji acaba de salir —repuso Touya con frialdad—. Pero yo soy su… abogado. ¿Cuánto debe y a dónde debo enviar el cheque?

Apuntó la información mientras se maldecía en silencio. Bien, tenía ese extraño sentido de protección, ¿y qué?

«Si quieres convertirte en un corazón generoso, idiota, podrías haberte comprado un cachorrito». Habría sido más barato.

—¿Dónde está el contrato de Huntley? —preguntó Eriol al entrar.

—Lo tenía la semana pasada. Debería estar… demonios —con pavor miró la mesa que ya era de Tomoyo. Estaba despejada. Igual que el suelo, se dio cuenta con creciente horror—. Lo tenía aquí. Tenía muchas carpetas aquí. Dios —asustado, alzó la vista—. No veo ninguna carpeta, Eriol —éste se mordió el labio—. Dime que no las ordenó —suplicó—. Por favor. Dime que sólo ha estado contestando al teléfono y destruyendo cafeteras.

—Bueno…

—¿Dónde? —soltó un juramento y se levantó.

—El otro día me dijo que las había ordenado poco a poco —Eriol señaló la serie de archivadores que había contra la pared—. Ella, hmm… reformó tu sistema.

—Estupendo —conociendo a Tomoyo, las cosas estarían por todas partes. Los contratos individuales podrían haber sido archivados en la letra D de «Documentos de Aspecto Desagradable». Las instrucciones detalladas del _software_ , que tendían a parecerse a mapas, en la L de «Latín»—. Voy a tener que matarla.

—No —Eriol suspiró y se dirigió a los archivadores—. Porque entonces yo tendría que matarte a ti. Demasiado lío, Touya.

Unos celos irracionales surgieron en su interior. Tomoyo se había hecho amiga en el acto de los chicos. Eran amigos de verdad. Ya eran tan leales con ella como con él, quizá más. Touya no había hecho un amigo instantáneo en su vida, y temía que eso revelara algo de su carácter. Algo que no le gustaba.

«Sólo es una mujer», se recordó. Una mujer. Así como sabía que era una generalización desagradable e injusta, había descubierto que casi todas las mujeres eran manipuladoras. Nunca le había molestado, ya que jamás había querido a una más allá de la habitual y rápida aventura.

Pero en ese momento las cosas eran distintas. No quería una aventura rápida con Tomoyo. Lo único que quería era su trabajo. ¡Oh, demonios, no podía mentirse a sí mismo! Quería una aventura rápida e intensa, y eso era lo que le molestaba. Esa era su empresa, maldición. ¡El trabajo y el placer no podían ir juntos!

Entraron Yue y Yukito, y cuando se enteraron de lo que había hecho Tomoyo, se ofrecieron a ayudar.

—Recuerda —comentó Yukito al abrir el primer cajón— que si la despides ahora, tendremos que volver a contestar nuestros teléfonos, y en ese caso podrás trabajar aun menos. Piensa en tu programa, Touya. Ese que ya casi tienes terminado. En nuestro futuro. Recuerda eso.

—Sí, en nuestro futuro —Touya apretó los labios. Desde que Tomoyo se unió a ellos, había avanzado bien poco hacia ese objetivo. Lo que empeoraba las cosas era que no podía culparla sólo a ella.

Los archivos eran… perfectos. Los encabezados por la letra A figuraban en la carpeta A, los B en la B, y así sucesivamente. La carpeta Huntley aparecía en la H. Era un milagro.

Y él un imbécil.

—Ha hecho un buen trabajo —comentó Eriol.

—Pero… yo le dije que contestara el teléfono —desconcertado, miró alrededor. Apenas reconocía su entorno; todo estaba tan limpio. Tan… despejado.

—Hizo mucho más que eso —indicó Eriol con tono un poco acusador—. Ha hecho que este lugar parezca acogedor, Touya. Deberías decírselo. Agradecérselo.

Que Eriol tuviera razón no ayudaba en nada, pero, ¿cómo explicar que lo había sabido en todo momento? Tomoyo podía volverlo loco. Era _sexy_ y, sí, mucho más inteligente de lo que le gustaba reconocer.

—Aquí está el libro general del que nos habló Sakura. Está aquí mismo, en el encabezado de contabilidad, justo donde debería estar.

Touya gimió, ya que sabía que Sakura le había pedido ese libro hacía más de dos semanas, y Sakura no era conocida por su paciencia. También tendría que enfrentarse a ella.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, en esa ocasión era un sórdido vendedor de coches usados al que Touya jamás le habría dado la espalda. Cuando descubrió que Tomoyo se había puesto en contacto con él en busca de un coche que pudiera permitirse pagar, se le encogió el estómago. Había perdido el coche.

«Maldita sea, Sonomi, ¿Por qué?»

Le colgó y de inmediato atendió otra llamada. Era el electricista del edificio. Los cables de la cocina estaban defectuosos.

Defectuosos.

Touya apretó los dientes mientras escuchaba cómo toda la cocina podría haberse incendiado, y no sólo la cafetera. No había sido culpa de Tomoyo… ninguna de las dos veces.

Se sintió como un miserable.

Al final de la semana Touya se dio cuenta de que perdía. Durante días se había dedicado sólo a encender el ordenador. A veces, para variar, lo insultaba.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso se produjo el viernes.

Tomoyo no apareció por la oficina.

Se hallaba en su despacho con Sakura cuando Eriol le informó de que Tomoyo no iba a ir.

—Bien, puede que al fin consiga hacer algo —explicó con intenso alivio destinado a Sakura y Eriol. Pero por dentro se le encogieron las entrañas. Era el fin de semana. Ya no la vería en tres días. Ni un solo vislumbre de esos ojazos ni de la boca roja y carnosa que tan bien conocía y que era más adictiva que cualquier droga. Por no mencionar sus otras notables… partes.

Peor, no tendría con quién pelear. Sí, podía elegir a cualquiera de los técnicos. O a Sakura. Todos eran buenos rivales, a excepción de Yue, que por lo general sólo fruncía los labios.

Pero ninguno le proporcionaba lo que le daba Tomoyo. Una descarga emocional de adrenalina que nunca antes había experimentado, algo que por sí sólo era buen motivo para mantenerse alejado de ella. No le hacía falta sentir semejante unión; no quería.

No. De hecho, debería mostrarse extasiado por su ausencia; se irritó al darse cuenta de que no era así.

—¿Se ha puesto enferma?

—No —Eriol se dirigió a la puerta—. Se muda mañana y debía hacer algunas cosas.

—¿Qué?

—¿No te lo contó?

Para diversión de Sakura y Eriol, Touya levantó el auricular del teléfono y la llamó.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a mudar? —demandó cuando la tuvo en la línea.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —dijo su voz sorprendentemente cansada—. Pero lamento lo de hoy. Iré el lunes —colgó.

Qué descaro. Nadie jamás le…

—Eriol —ladró al ver que el pobre técnico intentaba escapar—. ¿Se muda? ¿Ella sola?

—Sí.

¡Maldición, ya había pagado la hipoteca!

—Le dije que iría a verla esta noche para ayuSakura con el embalaje. No aceptó, pero igual pienso ir —titubeó—. En realidad, su voz no sonaba muy bien. Creo que iré ahora.

Touya volvió a maldecir. Sakura enarcó las cejas y lo miró. Costaba descifrar su expresión.

—Bien —le dijo a Eriol. No había problema, le parecía perfecto.

—Muy bien —sonrió Sakura cuando Eriol se marchó—. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Creo que por los gastos —alzó el lápiz.

—Sí. Los gastos —intentó concentrarse. No quería pensar en la mujer que había puesto del revés su mundo con una sonrisa dulce y un poco de caos. Porque entonces tendría que admitir que la presencia de Tomoyo no era una intrusión sino una bocanada de aire fresco.

—Habíamos acordado que te ibas a capitalizar…

—No puedo —lo que sentía por ella lo estaba volviendo loco.

—De acuerdo —Sakura se encogió de hombros—. Hablaremos de eso más adelante —dio un golpecito sobre la hoja de cálculo—. Ahora dediquémonos a la declaración de la renta.

—No.

—¿No?

—No puedo —dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio—. Todo está fuera de control.

—Tú no —comentó ella divertida—. No el rey del control. El genio impasible de los ordenadores que prepara el camino para sus oficinas futuras…

—¿Sakura? —la voz sonó apagada sobre la madera de la mesa.

—¿Hmm?

—Cállate.

—Me encantaría, cariño —con simpatía le frotó la espalda—, pero necesito tus datos impositivos.

—Llévatelos —suplicó—. Me hace falta un poco de paz.

—¿Sí? —meditó en ello mientras le masajeaba los músculos tensos—. Ha sido duro, ¿eh?

—Peor.

—Entonces creo que este es el momento de informarte de que Tomoyo hizo casi todo el trabajo de contabilidad.

—¿Qué? —alzó la cabeza.

—Es un genio de las matemáticas, Touya.

—Es un… —cerró los ojos—. Soy tan estúpido…

—Sin duda —coincidió ella—. Pero deja de preocuparte por las nimiedades —volvió a sentarlo erguido—. Y ve a lo importante —señaló el papeleo que tenían delante—. Es hora de los impuestos, amigo.

Pero sólo podía pensar en lo triste que había sonado Tomoyo. Tan sola. Y le había hecho la contabilidad mientras él había dudado de su inteligencia.

—Empecemos —Sakura lo miró con ojos llenos de humor—. A menos, desde luego, que necesites estar en alguna otra parte.

—Acabemos cuanto antes —Eriol probablemente ya estaba con ella. Debía distraerse. Eriol era perfecto para Tomoyo. Perfecto.

—De acuerdo —le puso unos papeles bajo la nariz—. Tienes que…

«El amable, dulce y cariñoso Eriol», pensó Touya con sarcasmo. Sakura soltó un suspiro audible.

—Touya, no me estás prestando atención. Creo que debería sentirme ofendida.

—Lo siento —musitó y se frotó la cara—. No quería herir tus sentimientos.

—No lo has hecho —repuso con voz amable y divertida—. Pero deja de fantasear con ella.

—No fantaseo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —sin duda Eriol le ofrecía consuelo, tal vez un abrazo, y eso conduciría a un beso. ¡Maldición! Sabía lo increíbles que eran los besos de Tomoyo, de modo que sólo podía conjeturar a dónde conduciría eso, y… se le heló el corazón—. ¡No!

Sakura le lanzó una mirada inocente.

—¿Quieres decir que no deseas pasar los gastos de tu equipo en un solo periodo? —chasqueó la lengua—. ¿O que no deseas que Eriol flirtee con mi secretaria?

—Es mi secretaria, maldita sea —se levantó con movimiento irritado y se dirigió a la puerta—. No puedes tenerla.

—Touya, cariño —Sakura esbozó una sonrisa amplia—. Dale un beso de mi parte, ¿quieres?

—Olvídame —espetó y cerró de un portazo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Nueve**

Tomoyo no sabía si podría soportar la humillación, pero en ese punto ya casi no le importaba nada.

—Es bonita —murmuró Nakuru con voz acaramelada. Alzó la muñeca a la luz, donde la pulsera brilló con tres quilates de diamantes blancos—. ¿Cuánto dijiste, querida?

Tomoyo contempló el brazalete e intentó endurecer el corazón ante el hecho de vender la única joya que le había regalado su madre.

—Forma parte del lote —logro explicar—. Tienes la lista.

—Sí —la otra la miró con indiferencia, luego volvió a evaluar el resto de artículos extendidos sobre la mesa del salón—. ¿Sigues vendiéndome los muebles al precio que acordamos?

Sabía que distaba mucho de su valor real, pero a pesar de que acababa de llamarla la empresa propietaria de la hipoteca de su apartamento y ya sabía que Touya le había comprado algo de tiempo, todavía no podía permitirse pagarlo, lo cual la volvía más desesperada. Nakuru, a pesar de lo esnob que era, estaba preparada para hacerle un cheque en ese instante, ya que dirigía la empresa privada de subastas de caridad que iría a llevarse todas las cosas de Tomoyo. Que las dos mujeres se hubieran movido en los mismos círculos sólo incrementaba su humillación.

¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba mil quinientos dólares para cubrir dos alquileres y el depósito de seguridad de su nuevo apartamento. «Choza» habría sido un término más preciso, pero le daría un techo, y esa renta baja era lo único que se podía permitir. Lo que obtuviera de la venta de las joyas le ayudaría a pagar el precio de un coche usado.

También había llegado a la conclusión de que quería volver a la universidad y sacar un título, en alguna carrera cuyo fuerte fueran los números. Podría estudiar de noche, trabajar para Sakura durante el día, en cuando le comunicara a Touya que dejaba de trabajar para él, y estaría bien.

Sí. Y los cerdos volaban.

La llamada a la puerta la sorprendió. Igual que ver a Eriol.

—Hola —saludó con creciente pánico. Podía soportar venderlo todo, tener que mudarse. Pero no con un amigo de testigo—. ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?

—Quería ayudarte a embalar.

—¡No! Quiero decir… estoy bien. Te lo aseguré por teléfono. Estoy bien.

Nakuru apareció por detrás de ella y contempló a Eriol con abierta curiosidad. Tomoyo trató de ocultarle el campo de visión y rezó para que la otra mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—Parecías… rara en el trabajo —comentó él en voz baja, manteniendo los ojos en Tomoyo y no en la mujer alta y hermosa como una modelo.

—Como puedes ver, lo llevo bien —logró esbozar una sonrisa que sólo consiguió que Eriol frunciera el ceño.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí; lo siento, no pretendo ser grosera, pero estoy muy ocupada. Te veré… —comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero él la bloqueó.

—Quiero venir a ayudarte mañana en el traslado —por primera vez alzó la vista y observó a Nakuru con desconfianza.

—Hola —ronroneó la otra; Eriol asintió antes de volver a mirar a Tomoyo.

—Vendré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Perfecto —empujó la puerta, sabiendo que tardaría menos si aceptaba que si discutía. Además, su ayuda sería bienvenida, y también su apoyo moral.

—Espera —Eriol sacó un sobre del bolsillo de atrás—. Te traje la paga. Pensé que te vendría bien.

—Gracias —lo aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo, ya que sabía que no solucionaría nada—. Te veré mañana, Eriol —antes de que pudiera protestar, le cerró la puerta en la cara tensa y preocupada. Y se sintió como una desgraciada.

—¿Era tu novio? —preguntó Nakuru—. Es muy atractivo. Tanta preocupación en esos ardientes ojos azules.

Tomoyo abrió el sobre y casi se le paró el corazón. Touya le había dado un aumento muy grande. Sintió un nudo en el pecho. ¿Más compasión? ¿O algo más hondo?

—¿Eriol forma parte de CompuSoft?

Alzó la vista de la asombrosa cantidad de dinero y preguntó:

—¿Qué sabes sobre CompuSoft?

—Se habla mucho del futuro de la compañía —Nakuru enarcó las cejas—. Y, desde luego, de su dueño, Touya Kinomoto.

—¿Lo conoces? —se olvidó del aumento y se quedó quieta.

—Lo vi una vez. En una de las fabulosas fiestas de tu madre. Creo que tú te encontrabas en París. O quizá en Milán. No recuerdo. Es un tipo de cuidado.

—¿Mi madre?

—Baja de las nubes, querida —volvió a admirar el brazalete que llevaba en su esbelta y bronceada muñeca—. Touya Kinomoto. Todas las mujeres en la fiesta babeaban por él. Y pensar que ahora trabajas para él.

—¿Babeaban?

—Pareces un loro —Nakuru sacudió la cabeza. Se dejó caer en el sillón de piel y pasó los dedos por el respaldo—. Puede que éste me lo quede para mí… tienes tan buen gusto… —suspiró con placer y se reclinó—. ¿Qué decía? Ah, sí, Touya. Un chico malo y duro de un atractivo asombroso. Me encantan así, con una actitud ruda y un apetito sexual insaciable.

—¿Es que los dos…? —Touya y Nakuru.

—Lamento decir que no. Pero no fue porque yo no lo intentara. El modo en que ese hombre llena unos vaqueros hace que una mujer adulta suplique misericordia.

—¿Podríamos continuar con lo nuestro? —Dolía. No perder sus cosas… para empezar, jamás habían sido de ella. Lo que dolía era algo distinto, aterrador.

Echaba de menos a Touya. Sus comentarios irónicos, esa risa profunda que siempre la sobresaltaba. El gesto sarcástico y sus penetrantes ojos marrones. La intensa comprensión que tenía de la vida y sus complejidades. Un día sin él y se sentía mal.

Tenía problemas.

—Me llevaré todo —anunció Nakuru alzando la chequera—. Todo.

El Timbre le estropeó el alivio.

—¿Quién será ahora? —musitó mientras la otra se excusaba, diciendo que necesitaba llamar por teléfono.

Tomoyo se abrió paso por entre las cajas abiertas que ya había empezado a llenar. Ante la puerta, titubeó. Al abrir, el corazón se le detuvo.

Touya tenía los brazos apoyados en los lados del marco. Había bajado la cabeza, de modo que al abrir Tomoyo podría haberse adelantado para darle un beso. Cuando levantó el rostro, le atravesó el corazón con su mirada. No se movió ni sonrió, sólo la miró.

Los sentidos de ella se agudizaron, y sintió su mirada como si fuera un contacto. Al hablar le tembló la voz.

—Has pagado la hipoteca de este apartamento hasta final de mes. Luego me has subido el sueldo.

—Invítame a pasar, Tomoyo.

Eso sería un desastre. Levantó el cheque y lo agitó bajo su nariz.

—¿Por qué, Touya?

—Invítame a pasar y te lo diré.

—¿Fue por sentimiento de culpa? ¿O por compasión?

—De acuerdo —la apartó y entró en el recibidor—. No esperaré a que me invites.

—Touya…

—¿Dónde se encuentra Eriol?

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—¿Dónde está? —apretó la mandíbula mientras trataba de mirar detrás de ella—. ¿Arriba?

—¿Arriba? ¡Claro que no! —se llevó las manos a las caderas—. No te quiero aquí. Yo…

Él le aferró la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Tomoyo sintió como si se hubiera lanzado por un precipicio, como si cayera en cámara lenta, deslizándose en la ingravidez. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza.

—Apártate —le asió unos mechones de pelo con la intención de empujarlo, pero, de algún modo, terminó por acercarlo aún más. Temblaba. También él. Sus ojos se encontraron y a ella se le aceleró la respiración—. Touya…

Él reclamó su boca. Tomoyo se abrió con ardor y necesidad. Con las manos todavía en su pelo, modificó el ángulo del beso y lo ahondó, tragándose su incoherente murmullo de placer.

Lo quería, no sólo para que la abrazara, no para unos besos robados ni para que la consolara. Lo quería de un modo que jamás había sentido por nadie más. No podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en eso. No cuando su mundo se derrumbaba. Pero no dejó de besarlo, de abrazarlo.

Touya levantó la boca pero la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo.

—Si dejas que Eriol haga eso…

—Viniste porque pensabas que yo podía… con Eriol… que nosotros… —al registrar sus palabras soltó un sonido de frustración y lo apartó de un empujón—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? —amargamente decepcionada, intentó pasar a su lado.

Touya la atrapó por la cintura y la situó entre la pared y su cuerpo musculoso. No había duda de que estaba enfadado al besarla esa vez, pero insistió, mordisqueándola hasta que el malhumor se convirtió en una pasión encendida y deliciosa y ella le devolvió los besos con todo lo que tenía.

Cuando al fin la soltó, a Tomoyo el cuerpo le palpitaba y hormigueaba. Con un gesto muy suave, él le puso el pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja.

—Lo siento. Me confundes.

—Ya somos dos —afirmó ella—. Ni siquiera dejé pasar a Eriol, Touya. Y él tampoco se invitó a la fuerza.

—Jamás dije que fuera un caballero, princesa.

Lo miró fijamente, dolorosamente consiente de la respuesta de su cuerpo a su presencia. Vibraba.

—Todavía no me creo lo que pensaste, o lo mucho que me importa lo que piensas —le clavó el cheque en el pecho—. Quédate con tu compasión.

—La compasión no tiene nada que ver con ello. Te lo has ganado. ¿Por qué no me contaste que podías hacer algo más que contestar al teléfono?

—¡Te lo dije!

Nakuru entró en el recibidor y, ajena a la tensión reinante, anunció:

—Aquí tienes un cheque, querida. Pago por todo. Todo. Así que ni siquiera se te pase por la cabeza engañarme cuando mañana vengan los transportistas… Oh —al ver a Touya, cambió el tono de negociante y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, adquirió la voz _sexy_ de una gata—. ¡Qué interesante!

Tomoyo echó la cabeza atrás y contempló el techo. «¿Es que aún no he recibido suficientes clases de humildad?»

—Qué agradable verte de nuevo —dijo Nakuru con dulzura al tiempo que extendía la mano hacia Touya—. Oigo hablar tanto de ti estos días.

—No creas todo —indicó Touya—. A menos que sea bueno.

Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco. A Nakuru le faltó pavonearse.

—Muy poco de lo que se dice sobre ti es bueno, Touya. En su mayor parte es… excesivo.

—Excesivo, ¿eh? Veo que no he perdido mi toque —intensificó un poco la mirada—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Nakuru?

—Oh, somos amigas desde hace tiempo —intervino Tomoyo—. ¿Verdad, Nakuru?

—¿Viejas amigas? —Touya sonrió y asintió, como si lo entendiera a la perfección. Lo que de verdad comprendía era que ella estaba desesperada por romper esa conversación—. Qué bien. Es gracioso cómo Tomoyo ha elegido este día para hacer vida social, cuando se muda mañana.

—Y como me encuentro tan ocupada —interrumpió al tiempo que trataba de empujarlo hacia la puerta—, será mejor que vuelvas al trabajo y me dejes terminar el mío. Gracias por venir…

—Parece que te queda mucho —comentó esquivando sus manos—. Quizá debería ayudarte a embalar.

—¿Tomoyo no te lo contó? —la otra rió, logrando que fuera un sonido burbujeante y compasivo a la vez—. Por decirlo de una manera, le salvo el pellejo. Me llevo casi todas sus cosas para sacarlas a una subasta de caridad la semana próxima.

Touya contempló a Tomoyo. Ella no apartó la vista de algo fascinante en el suelo. Parecía pálida y desanimada; Touya se sintió mal.

Nakuru miró su Rolex.

—¡He de irme! Volveré por la mañana con un camión y un par de mozos para que carguen todo —garabateó algo en un trozo de papel y al pasar junto a Touya lo introdujo en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros.

Él lo sacó y no le sorprendió ver el número de teléfono y la dirección de Nakuru.

—Aguarda un minuto.

—No —Tomoyo entró en acción y corrió detrás de la otra para abrirle la puerta—. No puede esperar… tiene prisa. Y tú también. Nos veremos, Nakuru.

Con un pánico que no le era familiar, Touya pensó que podía solucionarlo. De lo contrario, ella lo perdería todo, y él sabía lo que se sentía al no tener nada.

—Tomoyo…

—Déjalo —susurró a espaldas de Nakuru—. Por favor —añadió con tanto pesar, que él se tragó las protestas y dejó que despidiera a la otra. Cuando se marchó, Tomoyo se volvió para mirarlo con cara tensa y retraída—. Quiero que te vayas ahora.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía tan impotente? Había sido un error besarla y tocarla otra vez. Le hacía sentir cosas que no debería, querer cosas que no deseaba querer. Ya era demasiado tarde para él. Anhelaba estar solo.

Y quizá si seguía repitiéndoselo, llegaría a creerlo. Se creería que no quería a esa mujer de verdad en su vida.

—Tomoyo.

—Necesito estar sola —alzó la mano con dignidad—. Quiero estar sola.

—No puedo dejarte. No de esta manera —se acercó, pero en el último instante se frenó en seco. ¿Qué derecho tenía a abrazarla? ¿A ofrecerle consuelo? No representaba algo a largo plazo, y ella no se merecía menos. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y respiró hondo—. ¿Has comido?

—Ha sonado sospechosamente a una pregunta de un hombre con sentimientos —lo miró boquiabierta y rió—. Pero eso no puede ser, porque tú no cometerías esa tontería, ¿verdad, Touya?

—Intento ayudarte —se negó a morder el anzuelo, aunque se impacientó—. Intento ofrecerte apoyo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque somos amigos.

—No —meneó la cabeza con tristeza—. Los amigos confían entre sí, Touya. Y tú tienes un serio problema con eso. No puedes relajarte lo suficiente como para confiar en mí.

—Me importas —afirmó con tono hosco—. Y estoy harto de que me lo eches en cara.

—Lo siento —lo observó sobresaltada—. Sé que no te resulta fácil que alguien te importe, y no tengo derecho a hacerte sentir que no es algo bien recibido. Lo es —dio unos pasos hacia él. Con suavidad, apoyó una mano sobre su palpitante pecho. Miró sus dedos y susurró—: Tú también me importas, Touya. Demasiado.

—No lo quiero —murmuró tan bajo que ella casi no lo oyó.

Durante un momento, Tomoyo permaneció allí con la cabeza gacha. Luego, lo observó con ojos húmedos.

—Lo sé. Pero así son las cosas —estiró la mano detrás de él y abrió la puerta, invitándolo a dejarla sola.


	11. Chapter 11

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Diez**

La tocaba, al fin la tocaba. Le pasó los dedos por todo el cuerpo haciéndola temblar de placer y anticipación. Cuando la besó, lenta, honda y prolongadamente, la mareó de deseo… y ella gimió y suplicó más.

Él apartó la colcha y la luz de la luna brilló sobre sus cuerpos. El de Touya era perfecto, duro y palpitante de vida. Ella siempre había considerado que el suyo era demasiado blando… excesivo, pero él susurró lo hermosa que era, lo bien que sabía, y al ver el encendido calor en sus ojos, le creyó.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió realmente hermosa. Deseable.

Al volver a besarla, le acarició el rostro, la garganta, la espalda, las piernas, la espalda otra vez, para detenerse en esa parte que ardía por él.

La miró al alzar la cabeza.

—Te deseo —susurró con voz ronca—. Te deseo tanto… —con los dedos la acarició, tentándola, provocándola, hasta que ella se arqueó.

—Yo también te deseo —lo rodeó y lo atrajo hacia sí—. Te amo, Touya. Mucho.

—No —habló con voz temblorosa—. No me conoces.

—Conozco lo suficiente.

—No… soy un hombre fácil —tenía los ojos encendidos y la voz estrangulada por la emoción—. Y Dios sabe que no te merezco, pero, Tomoyo, no me dejes. No me dejes nunca.

Ella fue a sacudir la cabeza, pero los dedos de Touya labraron su magia y todo el cuerpo empezó a temblarle.

—¡Touya! —gritó desde el borde de un precipicio…

Despertó enredada en las sábanas, mojada por el sudor y respirando como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Un sueño. Sólo un sueño. El más real y perfecto que jamás había tenido.

Estaba sola en la cama iluminada por la luna, rodeada de cajas. En una estantería vacía había un gato de porcelana, lleno de pétalos de rosa. Había sido su primera compra para su apartamento; no había querido guardarlo porque entonces el traslado sería real.

Se iba.

Yació en la cama, sola, sin aliento, temblando. Sola y… excitada. Muy excitada.

Se había enamorado de Touya.

Esa no había sido su intención, pero había sucedido y se encontraba en problemas porque él jamás se permitiría amarla. Podía dar y dar hasta quedar exhausta, y, sin embargo, Touya nunca daría.

Agitada por la pasión no satisfecha, Tomoyo hizo lo único que podía. Hundió la cara en la almohada y prorrumpió en sollozos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana del sábado amaneció brillante y Tomoyo despertó demasiado pronto. Aún le hormigueaba el cuerpo, todavía se sentía un poco abandonada, un poco necesitada. Ese sueño la había sacudido, y si hubiera tenido la energía, puede que hubiese ahogado sus penas en una ducha helada.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, se irguió con pánico al recordar que era su día de traslado. Un día para comienzos nuevos.

«Sí, claro». Se parecía más al día en que dejaba el apartamento de la playa para irse a otro cochambroso. Bueno, podía ser peor. Podría estar empujando un carrito y hablando sola en Venice Beach.

Debía mantenerse positiva. Dependía de sí misma y se mantenía por sus propios medios, algo nuevo para ella. El orgullo le animó el espíritu, pero también le dio miedo. La vida en el mundo real, con preocupaciones, dudas e inseguridades reales acerca de la supervivencia.

Un día de cambio.

Volvieron a llamar, en esa ocasión con menos paciencia; rió y saltó de la cama. Eriol había mantenido su promesa de ir a ayudarla, de traerse a los gemelos y a Amy. La idea de tener amigos a su alrededor la alegró.

Mientras se ponía una minifalda vaquera y un top, hizo a un lado el pensamiento de que una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que fuera Touya. Él no tenía sitio en su vida.

«Ningún sitio», pensó al abrir la puerta un momento después y ver… al hombre de sus sueños.

Llevaba vaqueros negros y un polo negro del mismo color, que ese día había metido bajo el pantalón. El ceño fruncido que exhibía hacía juego con su ropa, lo que volvió a recordarle al pirata moderno. Y al saber que incluso besaba como un renegado, se le aflojaron las rodillas al mirarlo. Parecía tan grande, tan alto. Lamentó no haberse puesto las sandalias con plataforma para reafirmar su confianza.

—Touya —¿era esa su voz, tan jadeante y excitada? Carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Touya deseó saberlo. Lo que sí sabía era que jamás se había sentido tan solo como la noche anterior. Por primera vez en su vida, había experimentado una necesidad profunda y ardiente de estar con alguien que lo quisiera.

Para mitigar ese anhelo había buscado en otra parte, sin encontrar a nadie. Sólo había dejado a otra persona entrar en su vida, pero Sonomi ya no estaba. En un intento por rememorarla, Touya había repasado la gruesa copia de su testamento. Lo que descubrió al final de la carpeta lo había atontado… una nota personal de la difunta. De Sonomi… la nota que en ese momento llevaba en el bolsillo.

 _Touya,_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, para mí todo habrá terminado. Para serte sincera, hace un tiempo que se ha acabado. Estos últimos años invertí con demasiado riesgo, y el precio ha sido alto. Todos mis bienes irán a parar a manos de los inversores, con la excepción de CompuSoft, que, además, de corazón siempre ha sido tuya._

 _Cerciórate de que Tomoyo obtenga ese trabajo del que hablamos. Será todo lo que posea… no me queda nada para darle. Ahora tendrá que aprender a cuidar de sí misma, y no hay nadie en el mundo mejor capacitado que tú para eso._

 _Enséñale, Touya. Sé que no te gustará esta intrusión, pero también sé que la ayudarás a mostrarle lo que yo no pude. Por favor, por mi memoria, no le digas lo estúpida que he sido. Al menos deja que me quede con eso. Pero ayúdala._

 _Te necesitará._

 _Como siempre, te deseo lo mejor._

Con el alma atribulada, Touya había permanecido despierto toda la noche. Sonomi se había enfrentado al desastre financiero sin que él lo supiera. Tomoyo había sufrido por ello, y no le había prestado atención. Incluso había demostrado una y otra vez su valía, y le había cerrado los ojos.

Todas esas ocasiones en que se mostró tan rudo. Tan cruel. Ella había dado todo lo que tenía en la primera situación adversa de su vida, luchando con ahínco para sobrevivir, y él sólo se había quejado del problema que representaba. Sonomi se habría avergonzado de él; nunca en su vida se había sentido tan asqueado.

—¿Touya? —Tomoyo lo miraba con expectación—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Dejas que esa Chastity se lleve todas tus posesiones en vez de aceptar mi ayuda —dijo con voz muy controlada y suave—. Odio eso, Tomoyo.

—¿Sí?

Con gentileza la apartó y pasó, y su estado de ánimo se ensombreció al ver todas las cajas.

—¿Por qué no dejaste que te ayudara?

—Quizá quería hacerlo por mí misma —pareció tan sobresaltado al oír eso que ella no pudo evitar reír—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No creíste que la niña malcriada fuera capaz de hacerlo?

—No —repuso con brutal sinceridad, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos—. No lo creí. Pero eso fue antes de conocerte. Empiezo a darme cuenta de que eres capaz de hacer casi todo.

—Lo soy —incapaz de estar ahí de pie sin recordar su sueño, se volvió.

—¿Te vas a poner eso para el traslado?

Ella bajó la vista. El top mostraba una enorme cara sonriente en el pecho. Se sentía cómoda. Pero no lo bastante alta…

—Sí, pero dame un segundo —exclamó y subió corriendo las escaleras—. Lo siento, Chastity —murmuró al meter la mano en una de las diez cajas enormes con zapatos que había aceptado venderle—. Tendrás que arreglártelas sin esto.

Después de ponerse las sandalias transparentes con plataforma, se sintió mejor. Mucho mejor. Salió del cuarto con el gato de porcelana lleno de pétalos de rosa, decidiendo que tampoco le iba a entregar eso.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras, le sonrió a un impaciente Touya. En ese momento, se sentía en la cumbre del mundo. Realmente intocable.

Al pisar el segundo escalón, el tacón del pie derecho se enganchó. Sin advertencia previa cayó sobre su trasero y bajó por la escalera. El aire se llenó de una lluvia de pétalos.

Al llegar al fondo, Touya estaba allí de rodillas, con el rostro grave.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —los pétalos brillaban en su pelo y hombros—. ¡Tomoyo! Respóndeme, maldición.

Lo único que le dolía en ese momento era su orgullo. Bueno, y quizá también un poco el trasero.

—Sobreviviré.

Él estaba tan ridículo con esa expresión fiera en el rostro mientras le caían pétalos de rosa por la nariz, pero ella no se atrevió a reírse. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse hasta que ya no pudo más. Touya la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Seguro que no estás herida? Sé que no puedes haberte roto esa cabeza tan dura, pero… —Tomoyo siguió riendo, incapaz de parar. Él se mordió el labio, luego la imitó—. Eres increíble —comentó cuando pudo hablar—. Quítate esos malditos tacones antes de que me mates.

—¿Matarte? —jadeó, secándose las lágrimas de alegría.

—Sí —dijo con voz ronca y profunda.

Ella siguió su mirada.

Tenía la falda subida de forma indecente, dejando al descubierto todo el muslo e incluso un poco de sus braguitas. Se la bajó ruborizada.

—Hacen juego —musitó él.

Desconcertada, Tomoyo observó la cara feliz bordada en la pechera del top. Pensó que nada podría avergonzarla más que su caída sobre el trasero, pero se había equivocado. Las braguitas rosadas también tenían caras en su superficie.

La venganza fue sencilla.

Cuando aparecieron Eriol, Yukito y Yue, los puso a trabajar con Chastity y los transportistas que había traído.

—Esto es perfecto —comentó Tomoyo varias horas después.

Yue, Yukito y Touya pasaron a su lado trastabillando bajo el peso de una caja enorme. Touya se detuvo con respiración entrecortada y los músculos congestionados.

—¿Qué es perfecto? ¿Que nosotros hagamos todo el trabajo o que para variar seas tú la jefa?

—¡Ambas cosas! —sonrió, cumplida su venganza.

Más tarde, Eriol la llevó a un lado.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

—Eh, tengo a cuatro hombres a mi disposición —se fijó en el chándal de marca que llevaba y lo comparó con los vaqueros de los otros. Tuvo que reírse—. Bueno, a tres obreros y a un hombre elegantemente vestido. No se me ocurre ningún motivo para no estar bien.

—El que lo estás perdiendo todo —comentó con suavidad al tiempo que le pasaba la mano por el brazo.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Tomoyo? —preguntó Eriol preocupado—. ¿Estás segura de que no te precipitaste en la elección?

Ella tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que hablaba de su elección de apartamento y no del hombre del que se había enamorado.

—Anoche busqué tu nueva dirección en el callejero, y no me parece que sea un gran barrio.

Ella sabía que no lo era, pero no había dispuesto de muchas alternativas. Empezaba a resultarle difícil mantenerse alegre con Eriol recordándole todo aquello en lo que había intentado no pensar.

—Bueno, al menos no me robarán el coche.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya me lo han quitado, ¿te acuerdas?

—Tomoyo —Eriol la miró—. Podrías venirte conmigo. Tomarte tu tiempo para buscar algo mejor.

—No lo creo —comentó Touya con ligereza y voz de acero al volver al entrar.

Yue, que sin duda percibió la súbita tensión, juntó las manos y anunció con alegría:

—Bueno, ya hemos terminado, Tomoyo. Voto para que paremos a tomar una pizza de camino al apartamento nuevo.

—Una vegetal —dijo Yukito—. Con anchoas.

—Con salchichas —gimió Yue.

Eriol los ignoró y contempló a Touya.

—¿Has visto su nueva casa? En ese caso, no puedes creer que allí va a estar a salvo.

—¿Y lo estará contigo?

—Vale —Tomoyo se interpuso entre los dos con una sonrisa trémula en la cara—. Decidido, la pizza. Lo siento, Yukito. Las anchoas no me gustan. Que te las den aparte.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho ese comentario —le dijo Eriol a Touya.

—¿Por qué no? Llevas semanas babeando por ella como un tonto enamorado.

—¿Y qué has estado haciendo tú, Touya? —Eriol sacudió la cabeza con gesto disgustado—. Porque lo que no has hecho ha sido trabajar en tu programa.

—¡Oh, basta ya los dos! —Tomoyo intentó apelar a su sentido común, pero los hombres, dominados por la testosterona, no escucharon—. Si no, me voy a poner muy dura y a obligaros a daros un beso y hacer las paces.

Ayudada por Yukito y Yue, empujó a cada uno por la puerta hacia la furgoneta de Eriol, donde todo estaba cargado. Lo más deprisa que pudo contó tres chistes verdes seguidos, con lo que consiguió que Yue y Yukito se partieran de risa. Incluso Eriol esbozó una sonrisa al sentarse ante el volante.

Pero Touya se mantuvo solemne y en silencio.

Hasta que llegaron al apartamento nuevo y descubrieron que lo habían alquilado apenas dos horas antes. El cheque de depósito de Tomoyo había sido devuelto.

Tomoyo se había esforzado, de verdad. Pero perdió todo rastro de alegría cuando una hora más tarde entró con los pies a rastras en su viejo apartamento.

—Lo siento mucho —musitó Yukito, tomándole la mano.

—No es tu culpa que no tuviera otro apartamento disponible —comentó con voz cansada—. No os preocupéis, chicos. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Touya hizo un gesto a los gemelos y estos se marcharon con renuencia.

Eriol se demoró en la puerta.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo. Prácticamente te has quedado sin techo.

—No. Gracias a Touya, si quiero puedo vivir en este piso vacío hasta fin de mes —Eriol y Touya se miraron—. Otra vez, no —se frotó la cabeza al borde de las lágrimas—. En este momento, no podría sobrellevarlo, chicos. Me gustaría quedarme a solas.

A Touya se le partió el corazón al ver la expresión de desolación en la cara de Tomoyo. No pudo soportarlo.

—Ven conmigo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y también él al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero no pensaba retirarlo, no con Eriol de testigo.

—Si prefieres, puedes venir a mi casa —musitó Eriol.

—Eriol…

—Puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras.

—Lo siento —una tristeza inconmensurable dominó la expresión de ella al dirigirse al principal técnico de Touya—. No… puedo —la mirada confusa de él la estudió largo rato—. No me odies —susurró Tomoyo al apretarle la mano—. Sé que suena estúpido y tópico, pero de verdad, de verdad, necesito tu amistad.

—Siempre seré tu amigo, Tomoyo. Siempre. Pero también es probable que siempre espere que cambies de parecer —con un gesto seco de la cabeza en dirección a Touya, preguntó—: ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde te estás metiendo?

—Vaga —reconoció ella.

—¿Podríais dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí? —demandó Touya.

—¿Ves? Tiene mal humor y es grosero como mil demonios —enunció Eriol de forma implacable.

—También es leal, generoso, compasivo y el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, y tú lo sabes porque es tu mejor amigo.

—Sí —Eriol asintió despacio—, lo es, y me importa tanto como has llegado a importarme tú. Mis condolencias, Tomoyo.

—¿Por qué? —ella ladeó la cabeza, desconcertada.

—Te has enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró con sonrisa temblorosa.

El corazón de Touya se detuvo.

Nota:

Juro que no estoy llorando, juro que no estoy llorando.

Jamás vuelvo a hacer un copy-paste sin antes haber leído el libro ;—;


	12. Chapter 12

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Once**

—Me alegro por él, aunque estoy muy celoso —la sonrisa de Eriol fue agridulce. Miró a Touya y sacudió la cabeza—. Increíble, Touya. Tu suerte resiste.

Touya no sabía si llamarlo buena suerte o no, pero sea como fuere, no pudo hablar. No cuando su cuerpo palpitaba de incredulidad, con la vista clavada en la mujer que acababa de declararse.

—Eres la mujer más valerosa que conozco —continuó Eriol—. Y espero que también seas paciente, porque sin duda no has tomado el camino fácil.

«Me ama», pensó Touya, atontado. Esa mujer dulce, caótica e inteligente lo amaba, y él sólo le había dado complicaciones y dolor.

—No pasa nada —musitó Tomoyo, mirando a Touya.

Quiso abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Quiso huir despavorido sin mirar nunca atrás. Ella se merecía algo mejor, mucho mejor. Nunca había sido capaz de sobrellevar la intimidad. Nunca. Pensar que en ese momento podría hacerlo era una necedad. Peor, la heriría. Y él mismo saldría lastimado.

El temor lo abrumó, lo cual resultaba irónico. Temía a pocas cosas. De hecho, sólo a una morena exuberante y hermosa cuya sonrisa y amabilidad innata lo desarmaban.

Eriol se acercó y abrazó a Tomoyo. Touya se dijo que no heriría a su mejor amigo a menos que la besara, pero Eriol hizo exactamente eso, en la mejilla.

Ella le devolvió el beso y abrió la puerta.

—Te veré el lunes, Eriol. Gracias. Por todo.

Él volvió a sonreír y se marchó.

Touya no supo si se sintió aliviado a aterrado. «Las dos cosas», decidió un minuto más tarde cuando Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y entró en el salón vacío.

—Es evidente que Nakuru ha terminado —comentó—. No queda nada.

Quizá ella pudiera ignorar lo que acababa de suceder, pero él no.

—¿Por qué me has elegido a mí, Tomoyo?

—¿Se habrá llevado la tostadora? —suspiró hondo—. La quería porque era una antigüedad, pero quienquiera que la compre no sabrá que hay que darle la vuelta al pan si no quiere que se le queme.

—Tomoyo.

Ella retorció los dedos y su voz salió baja y acelerada.

—Odiaría que la compraran y pensaran que ha sido una estafa…

—Tomoyo —se acercó a ella, sabiendo que estaba tan nerviosa como él.

—¡Y el cable! Dios mío. Olvidé decirle que de vez en cuando se incendia… ya has visto la suerte que tengo con esas cosas. ¿Crees que debería llamarla? Porque…

—La maldita tostadora ya no está —le aferró los hombros y le dio la vuelta—. Y ahora háblame.

—¡Sé que la tostadora no está! —gritó inesperadamente—. Todo ha desaparecido. ¿Es que piensas que no lo veo? —se apartó de su contacto—. ¡Tengo ojos en la cabeza! —se le quebró la voz—. No soy una… completa idiota.

Entonces, para absoluto horror de Touya, estalló en sollozos.

—Ah, demonios —musitó y la atrajo a sus brazos—. Lo siento —dijo con tono hosco—. Lo siento mucho.

—Sólo sientes ser el último que ha quedado para tratar conmigo —sus lágrimas le empaparon la camisa y destrozaron su corazón.

«Egoísta», se llamó mentalmente mientras el llanto sacudía el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Con gentileza, le acarició la espalda y los hombros. Egoísta por disfrutar abrazándola cuando se sentía tan destrozada.

—Me encuentro cansada de estar sola —lloró ella.

«Díselo», instó la conciencia de Touya. «Dile que su madre no la abandonó adrede, que no tenía más elección. Dile que tú eres el idiota por no haber leído la carta antes». Pero la única persona que había sido amable con él le había pedido que guardara silencio, y no podía romper esa promesa.

Tomoyo se agarró a él e hipó; se sentía tan pequeña, tan indefensa… tan bien en sus brazos.

—Hueles a rosas —dijo al final, rodeándole el cuello.

—No me extraña —tembló ante su contacto—. Me bañaron, ¿te acuerdas?

—Lo siento.

—Esos zapatos eran ridículos.

—Necesitaba ser más alta. Quería aumentar la confianza en mí misma.

—¿Te he contado alguna vez que me gustan las mujeres pequeñas a las que puedo abrazar bien? —apretó más los brazos para demostrárselo.

—No —susurró casi sin aliento—. Me has hablado poco de ti —con cautela alzó la cabeza—. ¿Es en serio?

—Sí —por voluntad propia una mano bajó por su espalda, se posó en su trasero y adrede la frotó contra esa parte dolorosamente dura que podía indicarle que hablaba en serio. Tomoyo abrió mucho la boca, como si no pudiera respirar bien—. Y lo irónico es que las morenas con curvas son mi fantasía más salvaje —susurró.

Los ojos hermosos y húmedos de ella se clavaron en los de Touya. Que el cielo lo ayudara, pero él reconoció parte de la emoción que vio en ellos. Necesidad. Anhelo. Deseo. Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma recíproca, con celeridad y ardor, dejándolo aturdido, ya que nadie le había provocado eso.

—Tomoyo… ¿vienes conmigo?

—¿A dónde?

—A mi casa —le tomó la mano.

—No es una buena idea —se resistió.

—Es probable que no —coincidió Touya—. Pero no voy a dejarte aquí sola —titubeó, le acarició la mejilla y la miró—. Dejemos de pelear y sigamos la corriente por una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se mordió el labio y lo observó largo rato, buscando algo que Touya no sabía qué podía ser. Al parecer, lo encontró.

—De acuerdo —susurró.

Se quedó dormida en el coche. Cuando sintió que unos brazos fuertes la levantaban y la apoyaban contra un torso duro, contuvo una sonrisa somnolienta.

—Oh, Eriol, no sabía que tu contacto fuera tan agradable.

Touya tensó los brazos y gruñó, haciéndola reír. Tomoyo deslizó las manos por su cuello y hundió la cara bajo su mentón.

—Di mi nombre —exigió él.

—Touya —obedeció en voz baja, ganándose un abrazo—. Hmm. Hueles bien —inhaló hondo.

—Estás despierta —acusó él—. ¿Por qué te llevo en brazos a mi casa?

Era una casa preciosa e inexplicablemente coqueta. Y desordenada.

Disfrutó de un rápido vistazo de techos abovedados, estancias espaciosas, revistas y libros diseminados por todas partes. Insegura pero a la expectativa, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Experimentó la ingravidez de subir por escaleras. Se abrazó a él y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te he hablado alguna vez de mi fantasía con un pirata moderno? —sintió que él se detenía y notó el peso de su mirada. Casi hizo que soltara una risita—. Es alto, de cabello oscuro y guapísimo; me lleva a su camarote y me tira sobre la… —la frase terminó con un grito cuando él la arrojó al aire.

Cayó en una cama mullida. Abrió los ojos. Se encontraban en un dormitorio grande con oscuros muebles de roble. Había ropa y más libros por doquier, aunque el desorden ya no la sorprendió. Había visto su oficina.

Lo que sí la sorprendió fue que se hallaba tendida sobre la cama más grande que jamás había visto. Quiso hundir la nariz en unas sábanas verdes, suaves, llenas de la fragancia de Touya.

Él rió y se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Te ataco ahora, hermosa doncella? ¿O después de atar a tu tripulación?

—Ahora, por favor —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder detenerlas. Touya se inclinó y aprisionó su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Fue en ese momento cuando surgió una ligera duda—. Touya, aguarda un se…

—Los piratas no esperan por nadie —gruñó con una voz que envió deliciosos escalofríos por la piel de Tomoyo. Pegó su cuerpo duro y esbelto al de ella, paralizándola donde había soñado que estaría. Pero ese era su sueño, no el de Touya.

—Touya… no lo haces porque sientes pena por mí, ¿verdad?

Él parpadeó y se incorporó en la cama, levantándola para quedar cara a cara.

—¿Qué?

—Los dos sabemos que no soy exactamente tu tipo.

—Te dije que fantaseo contigo —le acarició la mejilla—. Hablaba en serio.

—Es lógico que digas eso —hizo un movimiento para dejar la cama y Touya la frenó por las caderas.

—¿Qué pasa? Te deseo. Debes saberlo.

—¿No te sientes mal porque me puse a llorar?

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —tomó su mano y la situó entre sus cuerpos, contra la cremallera de sus vaqueros y su erección—. Si alguien debe sentirse mal por alguien —anunció con ojos llenos de lujuria cuando ella lo acarició a través de la lona—, entonces siente pena por mí. Por esto —incapaz de evitarlo, agarró su mano y gimió cuando ella apretó con suavidad—. No he salido de este estado patético desde el día que entraste en mi oficina y me sonreíste, ¡y no tiene nada que ver con la compasión!

—Oh —musitó con ojos luminosos, sensuales e inocentes al mismo tiempo. Siguió tocándolo, y un deleite prohibido unido al descubrimiento iluminó su rostro mientras sus dedos lo exploraban a través de los vaqueros—. ¿Yo te he provocado esto? —preguntó maravillada.

—Sí. Tú —repuso, agarrándola de la cintura—. Tú. Sólo tú, Tomoyo.

—Te amo, Touya —lo miró con calidez.

Esas palabras tendrían que haberlo enfriado, pero a cambio surtieron el efecto opuesto.

—No puedo darte más que esto —le dijo con voz ronca y desgarrada mientras seguía presionando contra su mano—. No puedo prometerte nada.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella y soltó un suspiro cuando él volvió a contraer las nalgas—. No te preocupes, Touya. Esto me basta.

No era suficiente, no debería serlo, y él quiso decírselo, pero entonces ella plantó la boca abierta y húmeda en su cuello y con los dedos volvió a acariciarlo; Touya perdió la razón. Quedó ajeno a todo menos a lo que ella le hacía.

Entonces, Tomoyo lo soltó y Touya creyó que se moriría allí mismo. En los ojos de ella remolineaban tantas emociones; ardor, necesidad, deseo… con un movimiento fluido, se quitó el top que exhibía la cara feliz. Debajo no llevaba nada salvo unas curvas gloriosas, orgullosas y llenas.

—Tomoyo —sólo pronunció su nombre, porque apenas podía respirar, pero ella se cubrió con los brazos.

Lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer jamás fue contener su rabiosa necesidad para tranquilizarla y excitarla. Quería verla salvaje, fuera de control. Para él. Pasó un dedo por su brazo y vio como se le ponía la piel de gallina. Le acarició el cabello con gesto de reverencia, luego lo apartó para besarla detrás de la oreja.

Los dedos de él, ligeros como el aire, jugaron en su garganta, luego continuaron hasta la nuca, acariciando, tentando, siempre apenas un leve roce, pero ella seguía cubriéndose. No deseaba que parara, Touya lo supo, pero desconocía cómo hacer que continuara. Le enmarcó el rostro con manos grandes y cálidas y lo alzó.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmuró—. Eres muy hermosa, Tomoyo —luego la besó y le robó el poco aliento que le quedaba. Esa boca cálida y _sexy_ ahondó su conexión, y Touya pegó su poderoso cuerpo al suyo. Cuando al fin levantó la cabeza, ella gimió en protesta—. Quiero que estés segura, Tomoyo —pidió con suavidad—. No deseo que después lo lamentes.

—No tengo nada que lamentar —prometió.

En cuanto ella soltó esas palabras, él atacó otra vez sus labios. Cada beso se tornó más ardiente, húmedo, profundo. Bajó las manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a los codos.

—¿Por qué intentas ocultar un cuerpo tan increíble? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Porque me siento cohibida —cerró los ojos—. Soy demasiado…

—Demasiado perfecta —finalizó con un susurro áspero—. No me digas que escondes algo. ¿Marcas del sol? ¿Pecas?

—Ambas —reconoció ella con risa ahogada, que murió al cortársele la respiración cuando los dedos de él exploraron la suave carne que sobresalía por arriba y abajo de sus brazos cruzados—. Oh… oh. Touya, deprisa.

—No me aceleres —musitó—. Quiero ver, tocar y probar cada centímetro a medida que avanzamos.

Tomoyo se había derretido ante su tierno contacto, pero las palabras terminaron de rematarla.

Con suavidad, Touya le tomó las manos y las apartó de su cuerpo. La inmovilizó con la mirada, haciendo que se sintiera tan expuesta y excitada como nunca lo había estado.

—No, no te sientas avergonzada —le dijo—. Guárdalo para cuando te caigas por las escaleras, o para cuando incendies mi cafetera. Pero no aquí. No hay lugar para ello. Sólo estamos tú y yo y lo que nos hacemos sentir —en silencio, bajó la cabeza y extendió las manos por su espalda desnuda para acercarla y abrir la boca sobre su pecho.

Ella se sintió recorrida por el fuego y se mordió el labio para mantener dentro cualquier sonido que pudiera emitir, aunque fue difícil, más aún por lo que él no paraba de hacerle. Con la lengua la provocó; luego succionó con fuerza.

Tomoyo se sentía arder. Tenía los dedos de los pies contraídos. Las entrañas le temblaban, igual que las piernas. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Pero no controlaba su cuerpo.

—Me siento… rara —susurró, aferrada con fuerza a su camisa.

—Y yo con demasiada ropa —se irguió y se quitó la camisa.

Era el hombre más magnífico que nunca había visto. Sus miradas se encontraron y los dedos de Touya bajaron hasta el botón de los vaqueros. Lo soltó y…

«¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?», pensó ella.

—Touya… —emitió un sonido decepcionado—. No sé cómo decírtelo —gimió.

—Podrías empezar abriendo los ojos —sugirió.

Ella lo hizo y deseó haberlos mantenido cerrados. Su cuerpo era increíble. Su torso atrajo sus dedos. No pudo evitarlo… los músculos tensos, el leve vello rizado que se estrechaba al bajar hacia los vaqueros abiertos…

Él la miró al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

—Dímelo ahora, antes de que vayamos más lejos. ¿Has cambiado de parecer?

—No exactamente —con valentía se enfrentó a sus ojos ardientes y frustrados—. Soy más o menos… virgen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Doce**

—¿Más o menos? —Touya contuvo la risa—. ¿Eres más o menos virgen? ¿Y cómo es eso?

—Porque nunca antes lo he hecho.

—Tomoyo —su voz irradiaba humor—. ¿Cómo es que nunca antes lo has hecho?

Dominada por la timidez, se apartó de él y volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su cuerpo.

—Sé que probablemente piensas que he tenido un montón de experiencias. Dejo que la gente lo piense porque…

—¿Por que?

Ese no era el momento de arredrarse y tratar de salvaguardar sus sentimientos o su orgullo.

—Porque entonces saben que hablo en serio cuando les digo que paren.

—Ah… la maldición de ser deseable.

—No lo entiendo —deseó tener el top puesto—, pero nadie va más allá de la superficie.

—O más allá de la chequera —susurró en su oído, sobresaltándola.

—Supongo que tú lo entiendes.

—Lo que no comprendo es por qué me ibas a permitir tenerte —con aterradora ternura, la pegó a su pecho y la abrazó.

—Porque te amo, Touya —requirió todo su coraje, pero en ese punto no había nada que perder. Se enfrentó a su mirada curiosa y, sí, aún apasionada—. Quería que fueras el primero.

—Pensé que no íbamos a hacer ninguna promesa —dijo con ojos elocuentes.

—No espero ninguna —afirmó ella, bajándole la cabeza—. Por favor, Touya. Ámame. Sólo por ahora.

«Sólo por ahora», se prometió Touya. No le quitó la vista de encima mientras se desprendía del resto de su ropa.

—No lo lamentes. De lo contrario, no seré capaz de soportarlo.

—No lo haré —tenía los ojos pegados en él, enormes mientras con descaro observaba su bravo y henchido sexo—. Eres tan hermoso, Touya. Todo virilidad y… dureza.

Con un gemido risueño, él se tumbó, la envolvió en sus brazos y la encerró en ellos mientras volvía a poseerla con la boca.

—La palabra clave es «duro» —introdujo las manos por debajo de su falda y le acarició los muslos, jugando con las diminutas braguitas que sabía que estaban cubiertas de caras felices—. He querido quitártelas desde el momento en que disfruté de su visión cuando te caíste por las escaleras.

Ella cerró los ojos, ruborizada. Riendo, Touya la besó hasta acalorarla de pasión. Amó su textura, suave y húmeda, descubrió cuando le quitó la última prenda. También amó el modo en que su cuerpo temblaba con cada contacto suyo. Bajó la cabeza y la besó y mordisqueó hasta que se retorció de ardor bajo su cuerpo.

—Cada vez que me comporté como un imbécil en el trabajo —susurró alzando la cabeza—, fue porque quería hacer esto —con los pulgares rozó sus pezones a punto de estallar, y observó la respuesta de su cuerpo, la forma en que jadeaba, el modo en que los pezones se endurecieron. Cuando volvió a besarla en la boca, Tomoyo se arqueó.

Le acarició el estómago, los muslos y volvió al interior de sus piernas. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando la tocó allí, y cuando su contacto se ahondó. Echó la cabeza atrás, agarró con fuerza las sábanas y empujó contra sus dedos, gimiendo sin pudor.

—¿Te gusta?

—Más.

Era la mujer más dulce y deseable que había visto, y, por el momento, era suya.

—Sí —prometió. El calor resbaladizo de Tomoyo le cubrió los dedos y Touya gimió—. Sí, más.

Ella tensó el cuerpo, con cada músculo agarrotado, mientras él la acariciaba despacio. Los dedos de Touya prosiguieron con su juego sensual, dándole lo que había querido; susurró su nombre con voz que se debatía entre la necesidad y el pánico.

—No pasa nada —se regodeó en el placer de ver cómo ella descubría el deseo—. Estoy aquí para recibirte.

Tomoyo se hallaba en una cuerda floja, afanándose por encontrar el equilibrio. No había esperado esa sensación. Había pensado que sería rápido. Incluso doloroso. Pero lo que recibía era una experiencia ardiente y deliciosa.

—¡Touya! —se retorció, pero el calor la consumió aún más—. ¿Dónde está mi más?

—Para alguien nueva en esto, eres terriblemente mandona —se arrodilló entre sus piernas—. Me gusta eso en una mujer —se puso un preservativo antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo. No es que Tomoyo no deseara protegerse, pero quería participar en todo. Antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, empezó a besarla otra vez y pudo participar en eso… sí que pudo.

Touya probó sus labios, su mentón y luego volvió a tomarle la boca, aturdido por la fuerza de su propia necesidad. Los leves gemidos que ella dejaba escapar eran los más excitantes que jamás había oído. La oyó suspirar; después, cuando se pegó a su centro encendido y húmedo, jadeó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —musitó, abriéndose para él—. Más. Lo prometiste.

—Agárrate a mí, Tomoyo. Agárrate fuerte.

Lo rodeó con los brazos. Él cayó sobre su boca mientras la penetraba centímetro a centímetro. Cuando ella gritó, se detuvo pensando que la había lastimado, pero Tomoyo movió las caderas y las elevó para experimentar.

—Oh —susurró, atrayéndolo más a su interior—. Oh, me gusta.

Subió las manos para enmarcarle el rostro y tratar de percibir alguna señal de incomodidad. Pero ella le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante y Touya sólo vio placer.

—Aún hay más, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella esperanzada, haciendo que él gimiera y riera al mismo tiempo.

Devolvió cada uno de sus embates. Y en sus ojos Touya vio todo lo que temía. Calor, afecto, aceptación, ardor, necesidad. Amor. Vio su alma, y la suya propia reflejada en ellos. Supo que eso sólo tendría que haberle provocado el mayor temor de todos, pero, milagrosamente, no fue así.

Entonces, Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos y su boca formó una O sorprendida al comenzar a temblar. Touya intentó contenerse, prolongarlo para ella, pero bajo las convulsiones de Tomoyo su cuerpo al final lo traicionó. El escalofrío que experimentaba se lo traspasó a él; se sintió en un torbellino y enterró la cara en su cuello. Ella gimió su nombre al alcanzar el clímax y, aferrando sus puños en sus manos, Touya también se dejó ir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo despertó primero con el sonido de una ligera lluvia de primavera. Touya la abrazaba con gesto posesivo mientras dormía pegado a su espalda. Una de sus manos grandes se hallaba sobre su vientre. La otra se había enredado en su pelo. Uno de sus muslos estaba presionado contra sus piernas y, durante un minuto, ella se arrebujó más contra él, rodeada de su calidez.

Había hecho el amor por primera vez en su vida. Se sentía embriagada y feliz. Nunca había imaginado… ni esperado que fuera tan espectacular.

Jubilosa, pensó que él había hecho que fuera así. Se había mostrado fiero y salvaje, gentil y tierno. Después, con cuidado, la había limpiado con una toalla húmeda, expresando su preocupación, aunque no había sido necesario.

Estaba lista para más.

Su respiración era profunda y regular, por lo que decidió mostrar misericordia, ya que sin duda lo había dejado exhausto.

Se levantó y, desnuda, se dirigió al tocador; aturdida, se detuvo en seco ante el reflejo. El pelo lo tenía hecho un verdadero lio. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, los ojos a rebosar de luz.

Parecía… una mujer salvaje enamorada, alguien a quien acababan de demostrarle lo mucho que la querían.

¿La amaba Touya?

Giró para contemplar la forma aún dormida en la cama. Era magnífico, expuesto en toda su gloria. Sin duda la deseaba, y se ruborizó al recordar cuánto. Pero, ¿la amaba?

Suspiró, de pronto insatisfecha. Salió a la terraza en penumbra. Su casa daba al océano, lo que le proporcionó una vista increíble del oleaje iluminado sólo por los rayos de luna que lograban evadir las nubes.

Un relámpago surcó el cielo, y un segundo más tarde se oyó el trueno. La lluvia fría la mojó. Tembló un poco a pesar del aire caliente, y le encantó la sensación erótica de las gotas frescas sobre su cuerpo encendido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

«Dios mío», pensó Touya al salir a la terraza. «Qué visión». Tomoyo estaba con la cabeza echada atrás, expuesta la esbelta columna de su cuello, adelantada la exuberancia de sus pechos, las piernas tensas al ponerse de puntillas y estirarse. La piel blanca brillaba mientras la lluvia caía en pequeños remolinos por su cuerpo.

Con sólo observarla recibir placer de la lluvia se excitó como una roca. Se situó detrás de ella y rodeó su cuerpo mojado.

—Pensé que todo era un sueño —le susurró al oído mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo.

Ella pegó la espalda contra su torso y respiró hondo cuando Touya extendió las manos por sus muslos, por sus caderas, sobre su vientre hasta ascender y capturar sus pechos húmedos.

—En ese caso —gimió Tomoyo—, es el mejor sueño que jamás he tenido —los dedos pulgares de él jugaron con los pezones rígidos, haciendo que se retorciera y que frotara las caderas con urgencia contra Touya.

—Tomoyo —bajó las manos más allá de unos rizos suaves hacia su húmedo sexo, excitado con los sonidos suaves que ella emitió—. ¿Estás molesta?

—No, todavía no —musitó, sujetándose a la barandilla en busca de equilibrio al tiempo que movía las caderas al ritmo de su mano—. No tenía ni idea… de cómo sería. Quiero más, Touya… más.

Cualquier cosa que quisiera esa noche sería de ella. Encontraría un modo de darle lo que necesitara. La lluvia siguió cayendo y la noche cantó con los sonidos de las olas del océano que rompían en la playa abajo.

Impidió que ella cayera mientras se acercaba, temblando bajo la pálida luz, la piel refulgente. La sostuvo de esa manera, con el trasero elevado contra sus muslos, los corazones acelerados, y tuvo que luchar contra el deseo urgente y codicioso de tomar todo lo que ella ofrecía. No resultó fácil, no con las manos de Tomoyo apresurándolo con las manos plantadas sobre sus caderas y su cuerpo listo y a la espera, confirmando en silencio que anhelaba tanto como él. El dolor en su interior se convirtió en algo primario y cegador al absorber la exquisita sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Nada volvería a ser igual.

De pronto, no hubo motivos para precipitarse; había tiempo. Tiempo para todo. Y cuánto deseaba todo, cada susurro, cada promesa, cada contacto, cada segundo de su tiempo con él.

Allí donde sus manos se posaban ella convertía en oro algo en su interior. A pesar de las miserias de su pasado, hacía que se sintiera bien, deseado, necesitado… amado.

—Me haces sentir tan vivo —murmuró mientras la besaba a lo largo de la mandíbula—. Tan vivo…

Ella giró la cabeza y separó los labios para su beso. La urgencia regresó multiplicada. Pegó su espalda contra él y, con las manos, recorrió sus muslos, tratando de atraerlo a su interior.

«Demasiado rápido», quiso decirle. Deseaba saborear, explorar, pero en ese momento no podía ser demasiado gentil ni tierno. Tampoco paciente al sentir sus dedos clavándose en él, exigentes.

La oscuridad los envolvió; el trueno les proporcionó música. No se oía ningún otro sonido salvo el rugido frenético de sus corazones y la respiración cortada y ansiosa. Touya bajó los labios a los suyos y en su garganta recibió el grito aturdido que soltó Tomoyo cuando la aferró por las caderas y se introdujo en ella por detrás, llenándola. No sólo con su cuerpo… incluso en su confusión lo entendió.

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y arqueó el cuerpo con abandono. Aun cuando una parte de la mente de Touya se afanaba por registrar que no quería amarla, necesitarla, Tomoyo lo llevaba a un sitio donde no había realidad. Donde el amor no dolía. Donde podía relajarse.

Cerró los ojos e hizo eso. ¿Acaso no había sabido que sería así con ella? Sin freno ni límites. Sin dolor. Nada ni nadie, salvo ellos dos elevándose hasta las nubes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—No sé por qué he esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo —comentó Tomoyo poco después—. Ha sido lo más divertido que he experimentado en mi vida.

—¿Divertido? —Touya se puso los pantalones de un chándal y rió—. Casi me mandas a otro mundo, ¿y te ha parecido divertido?

Observó cómo la cabeza negra salía por el cuello de su camisa mientras se la ponía y la sangre volvió a hervirle ante el aspecto que presentaba con su ropa.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —lo miró y le sonrió.

—Sí —dijo con voz ahogada.

—Yo… hmmm, ya sabes. Tuve un orgasmo —se ruborizó y él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Un orgasmo? —dijo sin parar de reír—. Princesa, decididamente tuviste más de uno.

—¿Es siempre así?

—No, no siempre —la diversión se esfumó. Nunca había sido así.

Lo miró con tanta emoción en la cara, que Touya estuvo a punto de perder el juicio. Casi no podía respirar. La necesitaba tanto. Sintió miedo, pero lo dominó. Ella no lo sabría, no podía saberlo, a menos que él se lo dijera. Y si no se lo decía, no tenía nada que temer. Nada en absoluto.

Pero merecía algo más que un rápido revolcón entre las sábanas. Necesitaba un hombre que le brindara un futuro, que pudiera entregarse a sus emociones y amarla como merecía ser amada. No necesitaba que siguiera fastidiándole la vida. Demonios, si ya pensaba que estaba enamorada de él. Una ilusión, por supuesto. Nadie podía amarlo, no realmente. Él era sinónimo de problemas. Era malhumorado y podía ser un bastardo muy egoísta. En el pasado, se había alejado de su familia sin mirar atrás. Había aceptado todo lo que le había dado Sonomi sin preguntarle nada sobre Tomoyo y lo que ésta podría necesitar. Ella no lo sabía, no lo entendía, de lo contrario jamás pensaría que estaba enamorada de él.

Debía marcharse ya. Tenía que olvidar que ella podía hacerlo reír, sentir que la vida era más importante que el trabajo. Debía superar la idea de que su mundo caótico era tan fresco como un manantial cuando se comparaba con el suyo, estancado y muerto. Había penetrado en su corazón, diseminando felicidad como un incendio incontrolado, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Tenía que olvidar, o la comprensión de cuánto le costaría alejarse lo mataría.

Tomoyo tomó su mano, y ese gesto sencillo de amor y confianza hizo que tragara saliva.

Al fallar en protegerla había traicionado a Sonomi. Y había traicionado a Tomoyo al aceptar su amor e inocencia sin intención de devolvérselos. En cualquier instante, el destino llamaría a su puerta y le arrebataría cualquier semblanza de felicidad.

—Me muero de hambre —lo condujo escaleras abajo—. Espero que tengas en tu casa más comida que la que hay en la mía —a mitad de camino de la cocina y el salón, se detuvo—. Nunca he visto tu casa.

—Tendrías que haber abierto los ojos cuando hacía de pirata y te llevaba arriba —rió Touya.

Pero Tomoyo no sonrió. Observó el hermoso recibidor de piedra y cristal, miró en la cocina y luego se dejó caer en un gran asiento en un hueco de una ventana que daba al mar.

—Tampoco me dijiste que vivías en la playa —comentó con fingida calma mientras el corazón le palpitaba con pesar.

—Hasta ayer yo no sabía dónde vivías tú.

—A mi madre le encantaba la playa —era un día para las verdades, y debía conocer ésa—. Ella te regaló este sitio, ¿verdad?

—Sí —una sombra cruzó el rostro de Touya—. Hace años. Cuando me gradué en la universidad a la que me obligó a ir.

—Comprendo —sintió dolor y no consiguió eludirlo de su voz—. Lo siento. Ten… tengo que irme.

En tres zancadas, la alcanzó en la puerta. Con suavidad, sintiendo que se moría su corazón, la giró para que lo mirara.

—No sabía que no había pagado tu piso, Tomoyo. Te lo juro, no lo supe hasta aquel día que comimos juntos. Ven aquí. Lo verás —la llevó por el salón hasta la cocina. En la mesa había una carpeta, que abrió—. La escritura de esta casa.

Grapada había una cesión, que incluso Tomoyo supo que Touya la cedía. A Ella.

—No entiendo por qué Sonomi pagó la hipoteca de la mía durante todos esos años y no hizo lo mismo contigo.

—Yo sí —repuso con tristeza—. Fue por mi culpa. Me movía mucho, de forma caprichosa. Ella nunca creyó que fuera a quedarme mucho tiempo en un solo sitio.

Soltó los documentos y la tomó por los hombros para poder verle la cara.

—Sean cuales fueren sus motivos, no puedo quedarme con esta casa mientras tú pierdes la tuya. Está mal, y yo también me equivoqué.

—¿En qué?

—Debí hacerlo hace tiempo —palideció un poco—. Me avergüenza no haberlo hecho antes. Te doy este lugar.

—No —se apartó de él y alzó las manos para frenarlo, porque un contacto más y se derrumbaría; necesitaba ser fuerte—. No la vas a abandonar por mí —salió al recibidor y Touya la siguió al salón—. Mi madre te la regaló a ti. Quería que tú la tuvieras.

—No puedo quedármela —la observó caminar por el salón—. Te sientes herida y quiero mitigar tu dolor.

Tomoyo sabía que sólo había un modo de que Touya pudiera hacer que se sintiera bien, y era amándola tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Sospechaba que podía ser así, pero temía que estuviera tan acostumbrado a contar sólo consigo mismo que jamás pudiera decírselo.

—No puedes hacerlo. Ella te quería, Touya.

—Sí. Y yo… la quería —musitó, costándole pronunciar las palabras.

Tomoyo nunca había imaginado que llegaría a verlo tan vulnerable. «Es capaz de amar», pensó con alegría y súbita esperanza. Entonces supo que todo, todo era posible.

—La quise —repitió Touya—. No sabes cuánto.

—Lo sé —con ojos húmedos se acercó y lo abrazó—. Lo sé.

Se aferraron el uno al otro, los cuerpos cálidos, brindando apoyo. Al menos así fue como empezó, pero con el paso de los segundos, y con Tomoyo entusiasmada por saber que la necesitaba, el abrazo se convirtió en algo decididamente sexual. De forma instintiva, ella fundió sus caderas con las de Touya.

—Tomoyo.

La voz baja también la encendió. Todo en él la excitaba.

La miró y en sus ojos ella vio algo más que hambre y ardor. Lo supiera o no Touya, la necesitaba, necesitaba su fuerza y su afecto. Su amor.

Tomoyo quiso dárselos.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos al mismo tiempo que él la pegaba a su cuerpo.

—Otra vez —susurró ella, besándole la mandíbula, la oreja, todo lo que podía alcanzar—. Te deseo otra vez.

—No, te va a doler —protestó él.

—No hagas que te seduzca —amenazó ella, y Touya rió. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso que no tuvo la suavidad que Tomoyo había esperado. Fue profundo, húmedo y prolongado, y ambos anhelaron más—. Por favor, Touya —susurró—. Nunca me lastimarás.

—No soy capaz de resistirme a ti —gimió él.

La tumbó sobre la mullida alfombra, le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos y volvió a besarla en una unión carnal de sus lenguas que reflejaba lo que de verdad quería hacer con ella. Abrió la camisa que la cubría.

Despacio, bajó el cuerpo sobre ella y la llevó a cumbres nuevas con el simple contacto de sus dedos mágicos. Touya se quitó el chándal para que sus pieles se juntaran. Era sensual y desinhibido, y la animaba a mostrarse del mismo modo, acariciando y besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que jadeó su nombre.

Cuando se deslizó hasta sus muslos, cambiando los dedos por los labios, ella se arqueó y suplicó. No era necesario; la boca abierta de Touya la encontró. Un toque de su ágil lengua y Tomoyo explotó. Al instante, sin control.

Con el pecho agitado, el cuerpo brillante por la transpiración, el pelo pegado a la cara, ella contempló el techo y parpadeó en aturdida sorpresa.

—Vaya —musitó.

—Otra vez —demandó él, devolviéndola al frenesí, al punto de no retorno, hasta que unas luces brillantes cegaron a Tomoyo y su cuerpo se puso rígido como un arco, para volver a temblar sin parar.

—Vaya —repitió cuando al fin logró yacer exhausta y saciada en el suelo.

La piel de Touya también estaba sudorosa cuando se situó sobre ella apoyado en los brazos.

—Qué declaración tan profunda.

Ella le pasó las manos por el pelo.

—¿Y qué te parece más?

—Tomoyo…

—No hagas que te lo niegue de nuevo.

Entonces, la penetró y contempló cómo se le acaloraba la cara. Ella suspiró de placer. Touya empujó más hondo. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron. Cuando se encontró plenamente en su interior, ambos gimieron. Apoyó la frente en la de Tomoyo.

—Dime que te encuentras bien.

—Estoy… mejor que bien.

Comenzó a moverse y ella alzó las caderas al encuentro de sus furiosos embates. Aunque cada movimiento amenazó con arrojarlo al abismo, se contuvo, esperando a Tomoyo.

Cuando alcanzó el clímax, clavó los dedos en su piel y gritó su nombre, con escalofríos prolongados e intensos. Era más de lo que él podía aguantar. Hundió la cara en su cuello y se permitió seguirla al olvido.

—De acuerdo, puedes seducirme —jadeó Touya, y ella rió.

Se miraron y las sonrisas se desvanecieron poco a poco.

—Por favor, deja que lo haga por ti —murmuró él. Yacían entrelazados en la suave alfombra, escuchando la lluvia sobre el techo—. Por favor, deja que te dé esta casa.

—¿Sabes?, creo que he llegado a una conclusión —se sentó y volvió a ponerse la camisa de Touya. Le encantaba llevar su ropa—. No creo que mi madre se olvidara de mí. Sólo quería enseñarme algo.

Touya se sintió atravesado por la culpa, y deseó con todo su corazón que Sonomi no le hubiera pedido su silencio. Se la veía tan hermosa y valiente.

Pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el secreto que le guardaba. El secreto que su mentora le había pedido que mantuviera.

Tomoyo tenía razón; Sonomi no la había olvidado, había intentado protegerla del único modo que sabía. A través de él. Y él las había defraudada a ambas.

Le dolía el corazón de mirarla. Ese pánico no deseado volvió a surgir en su interior al darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía. A pesar de todas las promesas que se había hecho, cada vez la quería más.

La amaba.

—¿Sabes?, creo que mi madre quería que aprendiera a cuidar de mí misma. Siempre me molestó cuando ella lo decía, y debido a ello, jamás me molesté en aprender a hacerlo mientras ella vivió. Pero tenía razón. Me doy cuenta de la vida tan egoísta que he llevado. Esto ha ayudado a que creciera, y ya es hora con veinticuatro años.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan generosa? —la miró fijamente—. ¿Tan comprensiva?

—Son los hechos —alargó los brazos y lo abrazó. A él se le partió el corazón.

«Lo siento, Sonomi», suplicó en silencio. «Perdóname, pero debo hacerlo». Tenía que contarle la verdad.

—Tomoyo —comenzó con voz ronca sin poder devolverle la sonrisa—. He de mostrarte algo —la ayudó a incorporarse, aprovechando la excusa para abrazarla una vez más, ya que no albergaba ninguna ilusión. Sabía que sería la última vez—. Está arriba. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—A cualquier parte.

En el dormitorio, Touya se acercó a los vaqueros que aún seguían en el suelo. Se los puso y sacó la carta de Sonomi del bolsillo. Tomoyo reconoció la letra de su madre.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, mirándolo.

—Léela.

—Oh, Dios mío —se dejó caer en la cama mientras lo hacía—. Se quedó sin dinero… te pidió que cuidaras de mí —cerró los ojos ante la humillación—. Y yo que creí que lo había conseguido sola —soltó una risa ahogada—. No sólo te obligó a darme un trabajo… tenía una opinión tan baja de mí, que pensó que te verías obligado a enseñarme a mantenerme.

—No, no, Tomoyo, no es así… —ella se levantó de un salto, y aunque él había pensado que estaría preparado para que saliera de su vida, se había equivocado. No podía dejarla partir. La alcanzó justo en la puerta—. Aguarda, Tomoyo…

—No —se soltó y se volvió para mirarlo—. Tú supiste en todo momento que había perdido su dinero. Me llamabas «princesa», te divertiste a mi costa. ¡Lo sabías!

—No, no. Vi por primera vez la nota ayer. Sé cómo te suena, pero debes escuchar —aferró sus hombros y la acercó, como si pudiera traspasarle fe a la fuerza—. Antes de que entraras en mi vida, sólo pensaba en el trabajo. Comía, dormía y bebía trabajo.

—Y aún lo haces —espetó con amargura, volviendo a soltarse para retroceder hasta la puerta—. Qué tonta he sido. Pensé que empezaba a gustarte.

—¡Y es verdad!

—Sí.

—Tomoyo —la persiguió, olvidado su orgullo porque no tenía otra elección. Ninguna—. No sabes cuánto me cuesta decirlo, pero es verdad. Me importas. Más que nadie en el mundo.

—No lo creo. Creo que sólo es por un sentimiento de culpa. Sólo cumples una estúpida promesa que le hiciste a mi madre —sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Y como ella significó tanto para ti, harías cualquier cosa para cumplir ese juramento.

—Significó mucho para mí. Pero has malinterpretado la promesa… —le hablaba al aire. Cuando la alcanzó en las escaleras, ella se revolvió.

—¿Os reísteis bien a mi costa? —preguntó con expresión herida—. Yue y Yukito. Y Eriol. ¿Fue todo una broma? ¿Su ayuda, su amistad?

—No, no, Tomoyo. Dios mío. Te adoran. Debes saberlo.

—Ya no sé nada —repuso con tristeza, apartándose—. Salvo que al parecer he sido una carga tan grande para ti, que ni siquiera pudiste explicarme la verdad.

—Has leído la carta. Me pidió que no te lo dijera. Ya fuera orgullo o amor…

—No te engañes —rió con dureza—. Te quería a ti, Touya.

Bajó las escaleras antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla y detenerla.

—Era mucho más que una promesa —le soltó al oído mientras ella se debatía—. Y no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No tienes coche.

—Soy una experta en el transporte público, créeme.

—Olvídalo —se le pasó por la cabeza tirarla sobre la cama y demostrarle del único modo que sabía lo mucho que le importaba.

—En tu mente considerabas que se lo debías —jadeó mientras se retorcía y trataba de liberarse; gruñó cuando él la colocó sobre su hombro.

—Sí, empezó de esa manera. Demonios, pesas. Ay… —soltó con los dientes apretados cuando ella le mordió el hombro con fuerza—. Pero yo empecé a interesarme en ti. ¡Diablos! No podía dejar de pensar en ti —la llevó hasta el dormitorio, la tiró sobre la cama y observó su expresión de furia cuando rebotó en el colchón.

—Sólo pensabas en mí por todos los problemas que te causaba —acusó, enfadada, dolida. Cuando él se arrodilló a su lado, se apartó—. No me toques —corrió por el lado de la cama, recogió la falda del suelo y se la puso—. No vuelvas a tocarme jamás.

—Maldita sea, Tomoyo.

—No, hablo en serio —dijo al ir tras ella—. No me toques ahora… no sería capaz de resistirme si lo haces —se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor, luego se calzó las zapatillas deportivas de él en sus pies pequeños. La ira se desvaneció al contemplar la expresión de Touya—. No todo es por tu culpa —reconoció—. En realidad, casi toda es mía. Soy una idiota por haberme enamorado de ti.

—Yo también me he enamorado de ti —musitó él.

Ella se irguió y se metió la camisa con conmovedora dignidad, a pesar del hecho de que ésta sobresalía unos tres centímetros por debajo de la falda, haciendo que pareciera una niña jugando a vestirse.

—Llegó demasiado tarde, Touya.

En ese momento, él sintió un temor real. Como no había experimentado desde que era un niño sin tener a dónde ir ni qué comer.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que debo irme —intentó abrazarla otra vez, pero ella se apartó. Nunca algo le había dolido tanto como eso—. No lo hagas.

Él la asedió y la tomó por la cintura.

—No retrocedas ante mí… no lo soporto.

—Siento que me has traicionado, Touya. No puedo olvidar eso.

—Y yo no puedo dejarte ir —susurró. Con sumo cuidado, puso la mano en su nuca y la adelantó para encontrar su boca, lenta, tranquilamente, hasta que profundizó y sintió que sus entrañas le estallaban por la presión acumulada. Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos, bajó por su cuello, por sus hombros para moldear su cuerpo, extrayendo un sonido bajo y anhelante de ella.

Entonces ella lo empujó.

—No me beses así.

—¿Cómo?

—Como… —se le quebró la voz—. Como si me amaras —se tapó la boca con mano temblorosa y retrocedió, para detenerse con los dedos en el picaporte cuando él habló.

—No te vayas, Tomoyo.

—No puedo quedarme aquí contigo… dolería mucho. Quiero más de ti que… esto. Quiero confianza. Y amor. Si me quedo, los dos seremos desgraciados, y me niego a eso. Merezco más, Touya, y tú también.

—Espera. Por favor… —con horror, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de suplicarle. Dios, había pasado por muchas situaciones duras, pero jamás había suplicado.

En ese momento, ella lo miró, lo miró de verdad, y él supo que veía más allá del exterior, hasta el fondo de su alma. En sus ojos vislumbró un destello de vida. De esperanza. De amor. Costaba aceptarlo, cuando aún no se había permitido creer que ella pudiera amarlo en serio.

—¿Para qué iba a esperar, Touya?

Las palabras se le atragantaron. Cuando no habló, la esperanza en los ojos de Tomoyo se extinguió. Con ojos fríos por primera vez desde que la conocía, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Lo único que él pudo hacer fue intentar tragarse el nudo en la garganta y mirar cómo se iba.

Lo había estropeado todo.

Todo porque había esperado demasiado para confiar en ella. Todo porque había esperado demasiado para decirle que al final, verdadera e irrevocablemente, se había enamorado.

Demonios, tal vez tendría que haberle suplicado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Trece**

A solas en su despacho a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, Touya al fin consiguió acabar su programa para ordenador. En el pasado, habría saltado de júbilo, gritado de alegría.

En ese momento, la victoria le resultó vacía y sin sentido.

Sí, había estado trabajando casi tres años en el sistema que sabía que redefiniría el _software_ tal como se conocía. Y también había medido su éxito en base a él.

Pero en ese instante el éxito no significaba nada si no tenía a Tomoyo para compartirlo.

Se pasó las manos por la cara cansada y echó un vistazo alrededor. La única luz procedía del ordenador. El único sonido era de la cafetera, que funcionaba a la perfección después de haber cambiado el cableado.

Pero daría cualquier cosa por que estuviera Tomoyo y la hiciera estallar. Sólo entonces todo sería perfecto.

Antes, había depositado grandes sueños en el programa. Lo haría famoso, alguien importante. Le daría riqueza y seguridad para el resto de su vida.

Ya no le importaba nada de eso. Lo único que deseaba era ser alguien para una mujer hermosa y cariñosa llamada Tomoyo Daidouji, que no quería saber nada con un imbécil frío como él.

No podía culparla.

Necesitado de aire fresco, se apartó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

En el exterior, rodeó al hombre que dormía en la calle y contempló el amanecer. Echó la cabeza atrás y observó las brillantes estrellas.

Una brisa fresca le agitó el pelo. Si cerraba los ojos, imaginaba su dormitorio. La cama enorme. Los suspiros y murmullos, el crujido de la ropa al caer al suelo. La había echado, y tal como lo veía en ese momento, disponía de dos elecciones. Podía ser un completo idiota y vivir y sufrir con su decisión de guardarse el amor para sí mismo. O podría hacer lo que había jurado que jamás haría… suplicar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La había buscado por todo el mundo. Al menos eso le parecía. Con sensación de derrota, dejó las llaves a un lado, se hundió en la silla y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.

A última hora de la tarde, debió enfrentarse a la devastadora verdad. Tomoyo había desaparecido.

—¿Sigues sin suerte, Touya? —preguntó Yukito desde el umbral.

No levantó la cabeza, pero supo que también Yue estaría ahí, a la espera de alguna noticia.

—Sí.

—¿Miraste en su piso?

«Sólo seis veces».

—Sí.

—Y volviste a comprobar tu piso, ¿verdad? —fue Yue quien lo preguntó con voz preocupada.

Decidió que no estaba mal que se preocuparan, porque si Yukito o Yue la estaban escondiendo, tendría que matarlos.

—Sí, volví a mirar en mi piso —de hecho, lo había dejado sin cerrar, por si acaso. Pero ella no había aparecido.

—¿Su madre tenía alguna casa?

—Fue vendida, pero también lo comprobé. Y los hoteles y moteles de la zona —y los hospitales, las comisarías y, desesperado, tres de los centros comerciales más próximos. Incluso había ido al apartamento de Amy, después de suplicarle al casero que le diera su dirección. No contestó nadie.

Tomoyo se había desvanecido, y nunca en su vida se había sentido peor.

—Así que ya lo has fastidiado, ¿eh?

Eriol. Toda la mañana había estado sospechosamente ausente. Touya se puso de pie, furioso.

—Dime dónde está.

—Me halaga que pienses que recurriría a mí —esbozó media sonrisa, que desapareció en una mueca de disgusto—. Lo único que tenías que hacer era amarla, Touya. Es como la mujer más perfecta jamás creada. ¿Qué tenía de malo que te entregaras por completo a ella?

—Dímelo, maldito seas.

Yue y Yukito se apartaron de su vista.

—No sé dónde está —se encogió de hombros—, pero te diré una cosa. Si la encuentro primero, no tendrás ni una sola oportunidad.

Touya estudió su cara en busca de alguna señal de engaño, pero no halló ninguna. Derrotado, volvió a dejarse caer en la silla.

—Realmente no sabes dónde está, ¿verdad?

Eriol metió las manos en los bolsillos, se apoyó en la pared y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que se encuentra bien?

—Dios, espero que sí —de pronto toda su ira se esfumó. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y volvió a levantarse, incapaz de quedarse quieto—. Soy el idiota más grande del mundo.

—No —Eriol logró esbozar una sonrisa—. Bueno, tal vez. Pero al menos eres el más rico. No puedo creer lo que van a pagar por el sistema, Touya. Por no mencionar los derechos de autor. No puedo creérmelo.

—Lo único que tenemos es un breve compromiso previo a través de una llamada telefónica. Aún deben probarlo y comprobar por sí mismos que es capaz de hacer lo que yo digo que puede hacer —advirtió con los pies en la tierra—. Espero que no te sientas decepcionado por haber decidido venderlo en vez de comercializarlo nosotros mismos.

—¿Bromeas? Si todo sale bien, harás que los gemelos y yo disfrutemos de una buena vida —el júbilo de Eriol se desvaneció—. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Disfrutarás de una buena vida?

—No hasta que encuentre a Tomoyo —suspiró.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos días después, Touya se sentía atormentado. ¿Cómo podía haberse desvanecido en el aire?

Lo sorprendía el giro que habían tomado las cosas. En apenas dos días había recibido la petición de crear un sistema por completo nuevo, algo que lo mantendría ocupado mucho tiempo. Eso sumado a una oferta por el sistema que acababa de completar. Le habían ofrecido cinco veces más que lo que había esperado. Si Sonomi estuviera viva, reiría ante el hecho de que, de pronto, tuviera más dinero que él.

Pero Sonomi no estaba viva, Tomoyo se había ido y la victoria no significaba nada.

Sonó el teléfono; contestó sobresaltado, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

—Sí —gritó, encendida la esperanza.

—Touya, ¿podrías subir a mi oficina?

Sakura. La esperanza se desinfló y sólo le dejó desesperación.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

—No puedo ocuparme de los impuestos en este momento, Sakura —musitó.

—Por favor, ven, Touya —la voz dejó de ser amigable y sonó urgente—. No lo lamentarás.

Contempló el auricular después de colgar. Sakura jamás pedía algo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Suspiró, dejó su despacho y se dirigió al ascensor.

Cuando unos minutos más tarde entró, ella salió de uno de sus despachos y lo metió en otro antes de que pudiera respirar.

—¿Qué de…?

—Shh —cerró la puerta y lo empujó sobre una silla.

—Sakura —comenzó despacio, irguiéndose—. Resulta halagador, pero…

—Cállate, Kinomoto —plantó las manos en sus esbeltas caderas y lo miró furiosa—. No puedo creer lo lerdo que eres —se puso a caminar por el despacho—. Prometí no involucrarme, y por lo general cumplo mis promesas, pero voy a saltarme mi propia norma. Causará problemas, aunque quizá valga la pena.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —empezaba a marearse de seguirla con la vista.

—Aún no he deducido todos los detalles. Ella es mucho, mucho más inteligente de lo que había pensado, pero creo que si tú…

—Sakura —Touya se quedó quieto.

—Funcionará. Creo que si lo haces bien, ella sentirá pena por ti y tendrá que ceder. Por algún motivo, está loca por ti, lo cual juega a tu favor.

—Sabes dónde está Tomoyo —le costó mantenerse tranquilo.

—Claro que sí —paró y lo miró como si fuera un idiota.

Lentamente, con el fin de no matarla antes de que le proporcionara la información que necesitaba, se dirigió hacia ella.

—Dime dónde está. Luego puedes contarme por qué me lo ocultaste casi tres días cuando sabías lo mucho que esto significaba para mí.

Sakura suavizó la expresión de sus ojos, pero mantuvo la cordura suficiente como para retroceder.

—Lo siento, Touya. Pero se sentía tan herida… y tú de verdad estropeaste las cosas. Me suplicó que callara, pero ahora, después de verla trabajar mientras intentaba no echarte de menos, creo que me equivoqué al prometerle que no te lo diría. Creo que te ama de verdad. Y sé que tú la amas, en la profundidad donde escondes ese corazón negro que tienes —él se acercó y ella habló más deprisa—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, uno muy grande? ¿Podrías entrar en el otro despacho y hacer que mi nueva asociada sonría? ¿Podrías convertir su dolor en gozo para que pueda continuar con mi trabajo?

—¿Contrataste a Tomoyo? —se detuvo en seco.

—Bueno, ya has visto lo que es capaz de hacer con los números. Además, me cae bien —su rostro se suavizó—. En serio.

—Pero…

—Deberías ver la mente que acecha detrás de ese corte de pelo… Dios mío, Touya. Le gustan los números casi tanto como a mí. No es muy hábil en contestar al teléfono, y tiende a distraer a todos mis clientes masculinos, pero deberías verla cuadrar un libro. Es una chica de las que a mí me gustan.

—No puedes quedártela… es mía —dijo mientras abría la puerta dominado por los nervios.

—¿Quieres apostar algo? —al oírlo gruñir, rió—. Que gane el mejor jefe —anunció con diplomacia. Sonrió cuando él se marchó—. Soy tan romántica —susurró, y se dejó caer en la silla para ver si podía terminar algo de trabajo.

Era la última hora de la tarde cuando Tomoyo terminó de cuadrar la cuenta bancaria de uno de los clientes de Sakura. Había sido un caos de cheques confundidos, depósitos equivocados y columnas sin cerrar. Al principio había sentido pánico, pero después de examinarlo más detenidamente, se entusiasmó.

Tendría que haberse sentido contenta y no a punto de llorar.

—No —murmuró, conteniéndolas sin piedad mientras afilaba el lápiz en el afilador eléctrico—. No derramaré ni una lágrima más por él. Ni una.

—No te culpo.

Estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla al oír esa voz familiar e increíblemente _sexy_ a su espalda.

—Hola —saludó él despacio cuando ella lo miró. Cerró la puerta del despacho. Se acercó a su mesa con el corazón desbocado. Parecía el mismo, el mismo estilo de ropa. Pero fueron sus ojos los que le pararon el corazón a Tomoyo. La inmovilizaron, la acariciaron, se negaron a soltarla—. ¿Vas a afilar ese lápiz hasta consumirlo?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quitó el lápiz del afilador.

—Su nuevo secretario, a su servicio, señora —sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.


	15. Chapter 15

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Capítulo Catorce**

—Lo siento —sólo fue capaz de mirarlo—. No lo entiendo.

—Es sencillo —Touya se apoyó en el escritorio—. Estás tan ocupada con las cuentas, que Sakura me contrató para… contestar al teléfono por ti. Y… —buscó algo en la habitación.

—¿Y? —instó ella, insegura.

—Y todo lo que necesites —alzó un hombro.

—¿Y si no necesito nada?

—Puedo preparar café —él parecía desesperado además de tenso—. Sé preparar un buen café —añadió un poco más animado.

Ella dejó escapar una risa incrédula, pero no supo qué decir. Los dedos se movieron sobre la mesa buscando algo que hacer. Tomó otro lápiz y lo introdujo en el afilador.

—¿Piensas afilar todos los lápices ahora? —preguntó con ganas de conversar—. Porque yo podría hacerlo por ti.

—No necesito ninguna ayuda de ti.

—Lo entiendo —la voz ronca daba a entender todo lo contrario. Lo mismo sucedió con su mirada hambrienta al recorrerla—. Sin duda te rechacé suficientes veces, ¿no?

—¿De eso se trata?

—En parte —sonrió un poco—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte de nuevo, Tomoyo.

—He es… estado ocupada.

Impasible, se acercó más, y su mirada fue la más perturbadora que ella había visto en su vida.

—¿Sabes?, me diste un susto de muerte —susurró él—. No sé si estrangularte o atontarte a besos.

Incapaz de mantenerse sentada y hablar con calma después de lo sucedido entre ellos, se levantó. Con gracia felina, también él se enderezó y quedaron cara a cara.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas me atrae —se apresuró a indicar ella.

—¿Por qué no nos besamos y lo comprobamos? —le tocó la mejilla con ternura.

—No queda nada, Touya —necesitó todo su autocontrol para no arrojarse a sus brazos.

—Lamento que pienses de esa manera.

—No —repuso con ojos encendidos. No había dejado de tocarla de esa manera tan suya, del modo que le revelaba lo mucho que la quería—. Eres tú quien piensa de esa manera.

—Te equivocas. Para empezar, está nuestro futuro.

Ella podría haber hecho un gesto desdeñoso, pero Touya la observaba como si quisiera que entendiera. No podía.

—No tenemos futuro, Touya. Lo que dije… acerca de amarte. Me equivocaba —lo miró a los ojos y no se sintió complacida por el dolor que habían provocado sus palabras. Titubeó, y supo que si Touya no se marchaba en ese instante, se derrumbaría—. Por favor, vete.

Sonó el teléfono, y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera contestar, Touya se adelantó.

—Despacho de la señorita Daidouji… No, lo siento. No está disponible en este momento. ¿Un problema con su cuenta? —escuchó con seriedad—. Comprendo. De acuerdo. Un momento, pasaré su llamada —sin quitarle la vista de encima, colgó.

—¿Estás loco? —lo miró boquiabierta—. Así no retienes una llamada.

—Ohh —dijo con suavidad—. Lo siento. ¿Quieres hablar ahora?

—¿Tengo elección? —soltó una risa apagada. Deseó que no fuera tan atractivo, no echarlo tanto de menos.

—¿Dónde has estado, Tomoyo? ¿Has dispuesto de un sitio donde quedarte? —la estudió con expresión desolada, desvanecidas la arrogancia y la seguridad—. ¿Dinero suficiente para arreglarte? Maldita sea, ¿has comido?

—Cielos, no —se ocupó con un archivador—. No me hables con esa voz. Me duele.

—Odio que sufras —la siguió y su cuerpo la cubrió con su calor—. Odio haber sido yo quien lo provocara.

—Por favor —suplicó, renuente a derrumbarse ante él—. Por favor, vete. No puedo soportar esto…

—Si tan sólo me escucharas unos minutos…

—¡Te he escuchado! Toda mi vida he estado escuchando a alguien, siguiendo sus pasos ciegamente. ¡Bueno, ya he acabado con todo eso! —gritaba y no le importó—. ¡Para variar pienso escucharme a mí misma! —él la abrazó cuando vio que empezaba a temblar de ira, pero en ese momento la furia se esfumó y fue el dolor el que la hizo temblar—. Pienso escucharme a mí misma.

—Del mismo modo que debí hacer yo en todo momento.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ante su tono acerado de voz.

—Lo lamento más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras, Tomoyo —aflojó un poco los brazos pero no la soltó—. Intentaste decirme tantas cosas… cómo necesitabas hacer más en el trabajo, que tu madre te había abandonado… lo que sentías por mí. Yo no escuché —añadió con disgusto dirigido hacia sí mismo—, porque no era capaz de llevar el modo en que me hacías sentir.

—¿Y cómo te hacía sentir?

—Aterrado —repuso sin vacilar—. Tomoyo, no sé prácticamente nada sobre dejar que la gente se acerque a mí. Aun menos sobre la familia y el amor. Jamás estuve próximo a alguien hasta que apareció tu madre. Me enseñé a contenerme, a protegerme, porque eso era lo más fácil. De ese modo, no podía salir herido.

—No se puede vivir así —musitó ella—. Yo no puedo vivir así.

—Lo sé —sonrió con calidez y de forma inesperada—. Tú te entregas con todo el corazón a todo lo que haces. Lo das todo, el cien por cien de tu tiempo, sin pensar en si vas a salir herida o no. Es una de las cosas que más quiero de ti.

Temerosa de leer demasiado en sus palabras, cruzó los brazos y retrocedió fuera de su alcance para que no pudiera tocarla. Para no poder tocarlo.

—Me importabas cuando no lo deseaba —continuó él—. Me preocupaba cuando juraba que no lo haría. Y, maldición —dijo con voz rota—, necesito que me interrumpas en algún momento para decirme que ibas en serio cuando afirmaste que me amabas —a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al mirarlo. Touya sintió pánico—. ¡Aguarda! —se apresuró a pedir, golpeándose la frente al darse cuenta—. Aguarda un minuto. Yo debo decírtelo primero. Dios, qué malo soy para esto —respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos empapados—. Me enamoré de ti, Tomoyo. Sin importar las veces que me dije que no podía, que no lo haría, me enamoré —le alzó la mano y le besó los nudillos—. Te amo desesperadamente. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre? ¿Ser mi esposa?

Ella lo contempló un momento eterno, y por una vez sus ojos no le revelaron lo que pensaba.

—No quiero volver a trabajar para ti —indicó al final.

Desconcertado, Touya se preguntó qué significaba eso. Entonces, detrás de las lágrimas, vio la expresión burlona de ella. Alivio, gozo y otras mil emociones recorrieron su cuerpo.

—No te ofendas —se mofó ella mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla—, pero Sakura paga mejor. Mucho mejor.

—Triplicaré tu sueldo —afirmó al enmarcarle el rostro y secarle otra lágrima—. Lo cuadruplicaré.

—Yo me encargaré de tu contabilidad —ladeó la cabeza al considerarlo—. De toda.

—De acuerdo, pero yo prepararé el café —sonrió al sentir que su corazón amenazaba con estallar—. Tomoyo, dímelo. Dime que me amas, deprisa, que me perdonas por ser tan necio. Me muero por oírlo.

—Te perdono por ser un necio —sonrió, y la luminosidad se extendió por todas sus facciones—. Y te amo con todo mi corazón.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró, pegándola a sí. La besó, con la boca abierta y cálida, recibiendo y dando, llenos de suficientes promesas para durar una vida entera.

Tomoyo alzó la cabeza y lo observó, tomándose un momento para disfrutar del gozo de su amor.

—Hablemos de los beneficios.

—Lo que quieras, futura señora Kinomoto —la abrazó con los ojos rebosantes de amor y diversión—. Lo que tú quieras.

—Bueno, hay un par de cosas… —lo atrajo y le susurró sus deseos.

Él hizo que todos se convirtieran en realidad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Este es un copy-paste. El nombre del libro lo dire al final.  
Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **¿Quién es el jefe?**

 **Epílogo**

La carta llegó una semana después de la boda. Tomoyo contempló la letra familiar de su madre y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Touya se acercó por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Se asomó por encima de su hombro y frunció el ceño—. Es la letra de Sonomi. ¿Cómo…? —apretó los brazos—. ¿De dónde ha salido?

—Estaba en el buzón —le palmeó la mano, sabiendo que la hosquedad en su voz se debía al dolor—. Me la envió el abogado de mi padre —rápidamente, con dedos temblorosos, abrió el sobre.

Al leer, su corazón se vio invadido por la calidez, y pensó que le estallaría de amor y felicidad. Se volvió para mirar a Touya. En su mirada vio una emoción igual, y supo que él ya había leído la nota.

—Me quería —musitó ella.

—Mucho —se inclinó para besarla con ternura—. Tanto que escondió un fideicomiso para ti. Quería cerciorarse de que te encontrarías bien sin ella. Sin su dinero.

—Pone que siempre supo que yo era inteligente, aunque… —la voz se le quebró un poco—. Pero quería que yo también lo supiera —sonrió entre lágrimas—. Le habría encantado ver que nos hemos encontrado. Estaba tan orgullosa de ti.

—También lo estaría de ti —le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la miró lleno de amor.

—No me imagino qué vamos a hacer con todo ese dinero —ella suspiró.

—¿No? —Touya sonrió—. Hace un año, ni lo habrías dudado.

—Habría ido de compras hasta quedar rendida —sonrió—. Touya, ¿qué te parece establecer un fondo para mujeres abandonadas?

—¿Te refieres divorciadas?

—Sí. O abandonadas de cualquier manera. Podríamos entrenarlas para que aprendieran a depender de sí mismas. Enseñarles unos oficios —lo observó con adoración—. Ya sabes, como respetar a su jefe, hacer café, o… cómo elegir la ropa adecuada para ir al trabajo —él soltó una carcajada y la abrazó con fuerza. De pronto seria, Tomoyo se apartó un poco—. Quiero hacerlo, Touya. Podemos enseñarles contabilidad. Cualquier cosa. Para que no se sientan inútiles o desvalidas. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que jamás he estado más orgulloso de ti ni te he amado tanto como ahora, Tomoyo Daidouji Kinomoto —se inclinó para darle otro beso, a su amor, su vida.

Fin

NOTAS:

MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS DISCULPAS! No sé como es que se me paso poner el final... en serio lo siento, recién he tomado un poco de tiempo para poder observar las historias y me percate que esta no estaba terminada lo cual me sorprendió, espero no me quieran matar.


End file.
